Complete Submission
by May20
Summary: Spock gerät in die Hände von Sklavenhändlern. Jim und die Crew der Enterprise starten eine Verfolgungsjagd nach Orion, um ihren Ersten Offizier zurück zu bekommen. Werden sie es rechtzeitig schaffen?
1. Chapter 1

Manchmal hat ein Aufenthalt in Brüssel auch seine guten Seiten. Mir ist eine nette Storyline eingefallen.

Zusammenfassung: Spock gerät in die Hände von Sklavenhändlern. Jim und die Crew der Enterprise starten eine Verfolgungsjagd, um ihren ersten Offizier zurück zu bekommen. Werden sie es rechtzeitig schaffen?

Rating: M, was auch immer ich mir einfallen lasse, dieses Rating muss genug Warnung sein (violence, torture, R?). Wer M nicht mag, sollte gar nicht erst anfangen zu lesen.

Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 1!

- Kapitel 1 -

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, du Idiot!" der Ferengi wanderte unruhig im Hangar herum, immer wieder vor sich hinfluchend.

„Aber Daimon! Er hat rumgeschnüffelt! Er ist auf die Sklaven gestoßen! Du weißt doch, wie diese Vulkanier sind! Keinerlei Geschäftssinn," heulte der kleinere von beiden in gebückter unterwürfiger Haltung.

Der Daimon winkte genervt ab. Sein Taar hatte Recht. Es wäre zu großen Verlusten gekommen, wenn ihr Versteck auf dem Planeten aufgefallen wäre. Das große Schiff auf der anderen Seite von Sulotar beunruhigte ihn jedoch noch immer. Es war groß. Es war gefährlich groß. Und ihre Sensoren zeigten, dass es über mehr Feuerkraft verfügte, als sie selbst aufbringen konnten.

„Wir beamen die Ladung an Bord und verschwinden sofort," bellte er.

„Die ganze?" schluckte der Rangniedrigere.

„Die ganze!"

„Und der?" der Taar zeigte auf den kleinen Käfig, in dem ein bewusstloser Mann lag.

Der Daimon ging in die Knie und betrachtete sich seine neueste Beute. Diese spitzen Ohren! Ein wohliges Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn, als er seine Hand ausstreckte, sie zu berühren. Sie fühlten sich kühl an. Der Vulkanier rührte sich nicht, trotz dieser intimen Berührung. Wie denn auch? Er musste noch ganz benommen sein. Delkock hatte ein Betäubungsgas in den Raum gelassen, der ihnen als Versteck für die Ware diente. Der Daimon konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass jemals einem Ferengi vergönnt gewesen war, solche spitzen Ohren zu berühren.

Der Vulkanier würde bald schon wieder zu sich kommen. Er sollte sich schnell überlegen, welche Strategie sie verfolgen sollten.

Wenn ich ihn laufen lasse, wird er die Sternenflotte benachrichtigen. Sklavenhandel sehen die nicht gerne. Das große Schiff ist einfach zu nahe, verfügt über mehr Warpleistung.

Mit Furchen in der braunen Stirn starrte der Ferengi den Vulkanier an. Es war ein sehr junges Exemplar. Und wenn man bedachte, was mit Vulkan passiert war… So viele gab es nicht mehr.

„Wir nehmen ihn mit," entschloss er.

„WAAAS?!" kreischte sein Untergebener hinter ihm.

„Wir nehmen ihn mit nach Orion. Regel 061. Je riskanter der Weg, desto größer der Profit."

„Du willst ihn VERKAUFEN?!"

STSTSTST

Kirk saß gelangweilt auf der Brücke und starrte auf den grünen Planeten unter ihnen. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und stützte den Kopf auf die Hand.

„Irgendwas von Spock?" fragte er und seine Stimme konnte nicht verbergen, dass er genervt war.

Sie hatten sich mehr von Sulotar versprochen. Ein bisschen Aufregung, ein bisschen Abenteuer. Aber da war rein gar nichts. Pflanzen, Bergketten, Ozeane. Das hatten sie auch auf der Erde. Aber auf der Erde gab es wenigstens noch Kultur. Er und Sulu hatten einen netten kleinen Abhang erklommen. Dass sein Steuermann Klettertouren auch zu schätzen wusste, hatte ihn irgendwie kaum überrascht. Gerade was Freizeittätigkeiten anging, fand er in seinem Steuermann oftmals einen Seelenverwandten. Spock dagegen hatte es vorgezogen „das einzig Logische und wissenschaftlich Reizbare" zu tun und sich der Fauna des Planeten gewidmet. Pille hatte einige Funde des vulkanischen ersten Offiziers bereits begutachtet und eine kleine Flechte hatte es geschafft, ihm ein Lächeln zu entlocken, welches von keinerlei Zynismus begleitet war.

„Das Zeug ist bemerkenswert, Jim. Orydoxinanteil von 85 Prozent! Daraus ließe sich eventuell ein gutes Wundheilmittel herstellen…" Blablabla.

Er mochte Pilles Sarkasmus, aber wenn es um seine Begeisterung für seinen Job ging, so teilte Jim sie lediglich im praktischen Bereich, der sich darauf beschränkte, dass Pille ihn und seine Crew wohlauf hielt. Oder natürlich, dass Pille dadurch andere Türen offen standen, als ihm selbst. Nur Leonards Berufung war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass Jim damals auf die Enterprise gekommen war.

Während er und Sulu nun schon seit einer dreiviertel Stunde wieder an Bord waren, trieb sich Spock noch immer da unten herum. Wie konnte man Pflanzen nur so toll finden.

„Nein, Sir. Er hat sich gerade vor einer Stunde gemeldet, um uns über eine Art verlassenes Gebäude auf der Oberfläche in Kenntnis zu setzen. Wir erwarten den nächsten Bericht nicht vor 1300," meldete Uhura.

Jim erinnerte sich. Er und Sulu hatten gerade die Klippe erklommen, als die Erlaubnisanfrage gekommen war. Der Planet war total verlassen. Spocks Einschätzung war unbedenklich gewesen. Ein verlassener Außenposten oder so was.

„Also gut. Rufen Sie mich, wenn er so weit ist. Ich bin in der Messe, hab seit heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen. Chekov, sie haben das Kommando!"

„Aye, Sir!"

Kirk war gerade mal fünf Minuten weg, als Chekovs Konsole aufflackerte. Nur einen winzigen Moment, so kurz, dass er sich fragte, ob er sich wohl gerade nur etwas eingebildet hatte.

Er drehte sich zu dem Wissenschaftsoffizier um, der Commander Spock gerade an dessen Station vertrat.

„Haben Sie das auch gesehn?" fragte er mit seinem starken Akzent.

Der Offizier drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Was denn?" fragte der Mann.

„Ach… nichts."

Hatte er es sich tatsächlich nur eingebildet? Chekov schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Aber dieses Aufflackern wollte ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Irgendwann gab er dem Drang doch nach und checkte seine Daten. Es war nicht viel, was er fand. Aber es war eindeutig. Eine Warpspur!

„Mr. Kramer, bitte prüfen Sie die Aufzeichnungen der Sensoren der letzten funfzehn Minuten," befahl er dem Mann.

Kramer sah ihn missmutig an, aber Chekov ließ sich nichts anmerken. Viele Besatzungsmitglieder hatten die Angewohnheit, ihn aufgrund seines Alters zu unterschätzen. Er war daran gewöhnt. Nichts desto trotz, hatte Kramer die Verpflichtung, seiner Anweisung nachzukommen und er hörte, wie der Mann seine Kontrollen bediente.

„Nach was suche ich, Sir?" fragte er.

„Warpsignaturen."

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten. Spock hätte es wohl binnen Sekunden geschafft, ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

„Sir, Sie haben Recht. Die Sensoren haben Signaturen aufgezeichnet."

„Können Sie identifizieren, welcher Art?"

Der Mann suchte nervös in den Archiven und Datenbanken.

„Ähm… Ferengi, glaube ich."

Ferengi, Ferengi… Chekov suchte in seinem Gedächtnis nach dieser Rasse. Kam ihm sehr unbekannt vor. Aber dann meldete sich Uhura im Hintergrund.

„Es gab nur ein Zusammentreffen zwischen den Ferengi und den Menschen. Captain Jonathan Archer machte einmal Bekanntschaft mit ihnen. Der Bericht lässt nicht gerade auf eine sehr… vernünftige Spezies schließen. Rein profitorientiert. Wenn man nicht sogar sagen will, dass sie Raffgierig sind. Es gab einige Probleme damals bezüglich des vulkanischen Besatzungsmitglieds T'Pol und sie haben acht weitere Personen gefangen genommen. Alle wurden sie damals nach Orion gebracht. Der vulkanische Datenbankeintrag beschreibt die Spezies zwar nüchterner, aber nicht unbedingt besser," berichtete die dunkelhäutige Schönheit an der Komm.

„Und was wollen die hier, auf Sulotar?" fragte Sulu verwundert.

„Wenn es keinen Profit gibt? Eigentlich nichts," antwortete Uhura.

„Dann muss da unten doch etwas sein," schloss Sulu.

„Chekov an Keptin Kirk!"

„Kirk hier."

„Sir, wir haben eine Entdeckung gemacht."

Jim war ruckzuck wieder auf der Brücke und ließ sich informieren. Er spürte, wie sein Puls schneller wurde. Ferengi! Seit dem Erstkontakt hatte sich da nichts mehr getan und das war nun schon Jahrzehnte her! Höchste Zeit, um einen neuen Versuch zu tätigen.

„Rufen Sie Spock," wandte er sich an Uhura.

Ein paar stille Sekunden vergingen.

„Sir, Commander Spock antwortet nicht," stellte sie mit etwas Verwunderung fest.

„Versuchen Sie es noch einmal," wies er an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Jims Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Das war nicht typisch für seinen ersten Offizier.

„Chekov, scannen Sie nach seinen Biozeichen."

Aber auch Chekov konnte ihm keine zufrieden stellende Antwort geben. Eher eine Besorgniserregende.

„Sir, ich kann Commander Spock nicht lokalisieren," meldete er.

Einen Moment schoss ein Adrenalinschub durch Jims Adern, als er die Möglichkeit erkannte, dass ihm gerade ein Mann verloren gegangen war. Aber dann fuhr Chekov fort.

„Aber ich kann seinen Kommunikator orten. Er ist in der Nähe des Ortes, wo wir ihn hin gebeamt haben. Gerade mal funf Kilometer entfernt. In dem verlassenen Gebäude, das er gemeldet hat."

Wenn der Kommunikator da war, konnte Spock nicht weit sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht befand er sich gerade in einer Höhle, die seine Biozeichen abschirmte? Aber ohne seinen Kommunikator? War das logisch?

„Ich beame runter. Sulu, begleiten Sie mich."


	2. Chapter 2

Noch ein bisschen lahm das Kapitel, aber ich baue den Plot ja erst auf, hehe. Bald geht's zur Sache!

LadyMalfoy1988: Aha, guck mal, wer mich hier in der versteckten M-Sparte gefunden hat ^^. Hey, danke fürs Kommi! *ist total angespornt* Hoffe, Du bist noch nicht gestorben *lach*. *knuff*

- Kapitel 2 -

Spock erwachte langsam. Das leichte Pochen in seiner Stirn sagte ihm, dass etwas anders war. Das leise, kaum hörbare Summen der Warpgondeln klang völlig anders, als gewohnt. Die minimalen Vibrationen des Bodens sagten ihm, dass etwas mit den Trägheitsdämpfern oder mit den Stabilisatoren nicht stimmte. Er musste Mr. Scott darüber in Kenntnis setzen. Moment.

Boden?

Spock öffnete die Augen und sah an eine graue Metalldecke kaum einen Meter über seinem Kopf. Wo war er?

Vorsichtig blickte er zur Seite, ohne den Kopf zu bewegen. Nicht, weil dies die Kopfschmerzen vielleicht intensiviert hätte, sondern, weil er nicht unnötig Aufmerksamkeit erwecken wollte, falls man ihn beobachtete. Direkt neben ihm verliefen daumendicke massive Metallstäbe in regelmäßigen Abständen. Auf der anderen Seite ebenfalls. Ein primitiver Käfig? Außerhalb dieser Stäbe standen mehrere weitere Käfige und Kisten. Er schien sich in einer Art Lagerraum zu befinden. Die Käfige waren gefüllt mit einzelnen Individuen verschiedenster Spezies. Aber viele davon waren orionische Frauen. Hier und da war eine Teletanerin oder eine Hadik. Weiter entfernt stand ein Käfig mit einem kräftigen Mouritaner. Sie alle waren Gefangene. Und er selbst ebenso.

Diese Tatsache machte es unnötig, den Anschein erwecken zu wollen, dass er noch bewusstlos war. Spock stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen, das Pochen in seinen Schläfen wuchs kurzzeitig an. Er hielt inne und es verebbte wieder. Spock besah sich sein Gefängnis. Es war einen Meter hoch, er würde hier drin nicht stehen können. An Länge reichte es, um seine anderthalbfache Körperlänge aufzunehmen und er hatte etwa 2 Meter Breite zur Verfügung.

„Na Süßer? Endlich aufgewacht?" sprach ihn eine Honigstimme von der Seite an.

Spock sah sich um und entdeckte im Käfig neben sich eine Orianerin. Die grünhäutige, knapp bekleidete Frau sah ihn mit ihren himmelblauen Augen lächelnd an.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, gar nicht versuchend, in diesem viel zu niederen Käfig aufzustehen.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte er, seine Umgebung aufmerksam beobachtend.

Keine Wachen, so weit er es sagen konnte.

„Oh, wir sind auf einem Handelsschiff," sagte sie leichthin und zuckte die Schultern.

Spock erinnerte sich daran, dass sie einer Spezies angehörte, für die Sklaverei nichts Ungewöhnliches war. Ein Käfig musste ihr nicht allzu störend erscheinen. Für ihn selbst jedoch war seine Situation inakzeptabel.

„Ist das hier ein Sklavenschiff?" fragte er das Naheliegendste.

„Wenn Sie es so bezeichnen wollen," sie lächelte ihn mit ihren vollen goldenen Lippen an und lehnte sich dann lasziv zurück an die Gitterstäbe. „Wo ist der Unterschied?"

Der Unterschied besteht darin, dass ich auf einem Handelsschiff Gefangener bin, auf einem Sklavenschiff potentielle Ware, dachte Spock für sich, sprach es jedoch nicht aus, weil ihre Frage rein rhetorischer Natur gewesen war.

„Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?" fragte er, aber dann erinnerte er sich, wie er das kleine Lagerhaus entdeckt hatte, welches für die Sensoren der Enterprise unsichtbar gewesen war.

Zu spät hatte er bemerkt, dass jemand ein betäubendes Gas in den Raum geblasen hatte. Erst als ihm schwindelig geworden war… Da war es bereits zu spät gewesen.

Wieder wandte er sich an die grüne Frau mit den roten Haaren.

„Wo bringt man uns hin?" wollte er wissen.

„Nach Orion," antwortete sie, als sei dies eine sehr dumme Frage und dann seufzte sie herzerweichend. „Ich bin es auch langsam Leid, herumgeflogen zu werden. Es wird Zeit, dass mich endlich jemand kauft."

Das war… problematisch. Er musste einen Weg finden, aus dem Käfig zu entkommen. Schnell tastete er sich ab, nach seiner Ausrüstung suchend. Sein Kommunikator war fort und der Griff nach seinem Faser war auch völlig unnötig. Damit war jegliche Ausrüstung, die ihm hätte weiter helfen können, weg. Spock rappelte sich auf die Knie und besah sich Stäbe, Decke und Boden. Auch wenn es so aussah, als sei die Konstruktion stabil, konnte ein Versuch nicht schaden. Er ging in die Knie und aus der gebeugten Haltung heraus stemmte er sich gegen die Metalldecke, so dass die Muskeln seiner Beine sich stark anspannten. Auch wenn er durch seine vulkanischen Gene drei Mal so stark war, wie ein Mensch, konnte er die Decke nicht hochheben. Sie war effektiv genug mit den Gitterstäben verbunden.

„Entspann dich, Süßer," säuselte die Orianerin und spielte mit ihren langen Locken.

Spock brach seinen Versuch ab und ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Stäbe fallen. Ob Jim sein Verschwinden überhaupt bemerkt hatte?

STSTSTST

Einige Lichtjahre entfernt materialisierte Jim Kirk mitten in einem hellen großen Raum. Neben ihm erschien Hikaru Sulu, den Faser in der Hand. Der dritte Mann neben ihnen war Pille. Sofort zückte der Arzt seinen Trikorder und scannte die unmittelbare Umgebung. Die leere unmittelbare Umgebung. Außer ein paar leeren Kisten war hier nichts.

„Captain!" Sulu trat drei Schritte vor und nahm den glänzenden Kommunikator vom Boden auf.

Er hielt ihn hoch und zeigte ihn den anderen beiden.

„Wir haben den Kommunikator, aber wo ist Spock?" Jim wandte sich zu Pille um.

Dieser war noch immer mit seinem Scan beschäftigt.

„Ich messe hier verschiedene Werte, Jim. Restliche DNS. Orianisch, Ferengi, Zentaur, Vulkanisch… Spock ist hier gewesen," las er von seinem Trikorder ab.

Dann sah auch er hoch, um den Blick über den Raum streifen zu lassen.

„Rückstände von Tasolfat, ein Betäubungsmittel. Es muss den ganzen Raum ausgefüllt haben."

Sulu wanderte ziellos zwischen den wenigen Kisten umher, suchte nach irgendwas, aber nichts Bestimmten.

„Was ist das hier?" fragte er laut. „Eine Art Lagerhaus? Aber wofür?"

McCoy nickte, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Angesichts der vielen verschiedenen DNS-Spuren… für Lebewesen," seine Stimme wurde tief, wie immer, wenn er etwas schlussfolgerte, das ihm nicht gefiel.

Jim schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er nicht verstehen und Pille atmete genervt aus. Manchmal schien ihm sein Freund doch tatsächlich etwas naiv. Dass er das Offensichtliche nicht erkannte.

„Sklaven, Jim. Das hier war ein Umschlagsplatz für Sklaven."

Beide schauten sie ihn entrüstet an, als sie den barbarischen Sinn hinter dieser Lagerhalle erkannten.

„Sklaven?" Sulus Stimme war nur eine kleine Nuance höher als sonst, aber die Ungläubigkeit war zu hören.

„Mist!" Jim hatte nun wirklich realisiert, was passiert sein musste. „Kein Wunder, dass diese Halle vor den Sensoren versteckt wurde. Natürlich, das vulkanische Genie musste es ja finden. Er liebt es Dinge ausfindig zu machen, die man vor ihm versteckt." Jim fielen da nicht nur die Subroutinen des Kobayashi Maru Tests ein.

Auch wenn er die Einzelheiten nicht kannte, so war ihm das, was sie wussten genug, um sofort in Aktion zu treten: Spock befand sich nicht mehr auf dem Planeten, sie hatten eine Ferengiwarpsignatur gefunden und jetzt auch noch dieses Lagerhaus mit Rückständen eines Betäubungsmittels.

„Enterprise, beamen Sie uns hoch. Und setzen Sie einen Verfolgungskurs auf die gefundene Warpspur!"

STSTST

„Ich muss auf meine sofortige Freilassung bestehen," obwohl er sich in einer denkbar unwürdigen Position befand, war Spocks Stimme fest und fordernd.

Diese Beharrlichkeit irritierte die beiden Ferengi kurz, dann tuschelten sie jedoch weiter, ohne auf seine Forderung einzugehen. Spock hatte mit angesehen, wie diverse Käfige von Bord gebeamt worden waren. Nur noch einige wenige Sklaven waren an Bord, was ihn zur Schlussfolgerung führte, dass sie Orion erreicht hatten. Als kaum noch Käfige übrig waren, waren die beiden Ferengi erstmalig im Frachtraum erschienen. Es machte den Eindruck, als seien sie nicht sicher, wie sie ausgerechnet mit seiner Person weiter verfahren sollten. Jegliche Versuche, die beiden anzusprechen, waren ohne Erfolg.

„Muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Vulkan zur Förderation gehört und Sie sich des Verbrechens der Sklavenhandelei schuldig machen, wenn Sie in Erwägung ziehen, mich als Ware anzubieten?" gab er zu bedenken.

Wieder sah einer der beiden, der Ranghöhere zu ihm herüber.

„So ein Falschgeld. Vulkan existiert nicht mehr."

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass mein Volk noch Teil der Föderation ist," diskutierte der junge Vulkanier.

Daimon Muak ging das langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven. Nicht nur dass er Delkock mit seinem Gerede immer weiter verunsicherte, allmählich war er sich seiner Sache auch nicht mehr so sicher. Dem unsicheren Gesichtsausruck seines Untergebenen aber entgegnete er mit Regel 165.

„Erlaube niemals, dass die Gesetze einer fremden Kultur den Weg zum Profit blockieren."

Delkock nickte. Dann verließ der Daimon den Frachtraum. Der jüngere blieb bei ihm und machte sich an die Berechnungen des Profits, den sie mit der Ladung machen würden.

„Was tut er?" fragte Spock geradeaus und mit einem Nicken dem Daimon hinterher unterstützte er seine Frage.

„Er sucht einen Käufer," antwortete der andere nun sichtlich gelassener, als die positiven Zahlen über das kleine Pad flimmerten.

Spock hatte sich gedacht, dass seine schlüssige Argumentation nicht fruchten mochte. Ferengi folgten anderen Regeln. Weniger moralischen, mit eigener Logik. Spock kam nicht umhin, das leichte Ziehen in seiner Magengegend zu bemerken. Es war kein Hunger. Vielmehr spürte eine Regung in sich. Unsicherheit? Vielleicht sogar Angst? Spock atmete tief durch, packte dieses Gefühl in Watte und weit weg aus seinem Bewusstsein. Inzwischen musste jemand sein Verschwinden bemerkt haben. Chekov war fähig, er würde die Warpsignatur finden. Wenn nicht er, dann Mr. Scott. Sie würden auch das Lagerhaus finden und die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen. Hoffentlich gab es keinen Markt für Vulkanier. Spock wusste, wenn er erst einmal an einen Käufer geraten war, würde es extrem schwierig für Jim werden, ihn zu finden. Und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er dann Nyota jemals wieder sehen würde.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo! Auch hier geht es weiter! Jap, Spock tut mir jetzt schon ein bisschen Leid. Ich bin etwa bei Kapitel 5 angelangt hier daheim. Oh, ich freue mich schon am WE weiter zu schreiben *evil grin*. Aber jetzt dürft ihr euch erst einmal überraschen lassen, an wen die Ferengi ihn denn weiterleiten ^^.

Tiny: Uh, die Story wäre ja sofort vorbei, wenn Jim Spock gleich findet. Ich fürchte, du musst die Spannung noch ein Weilchen ertragen, hehe. Aber lass Dich überraschen, was Spock hier noch erleben wird.

So, viel Spaß!

- Kaptel 3 -

Besagte Kommunikationsoffizierin stand zu genau diesem Zeitpunkt auf der Brücke neben James T. Kirk, der nicht weniger finster drein blickte als jeder andere ihrer kleinen Runde. Aber Nyota, die bekannter Maßen eine besondere Beziehung zum ersten Offiziert der Enterprise hegte, war besonders aufgewühlt. Nur mit äußerster Kraftanstrengung schaffte sie es, das Verlangen nach einem Ventil für ihre Wut zu unterdrücken. Sie wusste, dass dies Spock nicht weiter helfen würde. Wo auch immer er im Moment war. Und sie wusste, dass jegliche Suche nach einem Sündenbock irrational war. Spock selbst hatte die Situation als unbedenklich eingeschätzt. Jim hatte vor der Erlaubniserteilung, sich dieses Lager näher anzusehen, einen weiteren Lebensformscan angefordert. Nur zu dumm, dass dieses Lagerhaus nicht von den Sensoren durchdrungen werden konnte…

„Der Kurs, den ich berechnet habe, führt direkt zu Orion," stellte Sulu klar.

„Orion?" Pilles Stimme war zwar ruhig, doch diese Ruhe war beinahe sein charakteristischer Sarkasmus selbst. „Ich erinnere mich an diverse Lektionen über Orion und die Kultur dort. Ein gewaltiger Umschlagsplatz für Sklaven!"

Sulu schluckte und wünschte sich, er hätte ein anderes mögliches Ziel nennen können. McCoy fuhr fort, als er Jim ansah.

„So wie ich das sehe, werden diese Ferengi Spock wohl kaum als Sklavenhändler einschätzen und ihn mit auf einen Einkaufsbummel nehmen."

Jim brach den Blickkontakt, seine Gedanken rasten. Wie zum Teufel hatte das passieren können? Wie hatte Spock so einfach von der Planetenoberfläche verschwinden können, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten? Warum war er nicht in der Gruppe seines Außenteams geblieben?

Tausend Fragen, keine Antworten. Aber ein vermisstes Crewmitglied, das es schnell zu finden galt. Zu ihrer aller Nachteil handelte es sich ausgerechnet um den Wissenschaftsoffizier, der die meiste Erfahrung mit fremden Kulturen hatte. Jim hoffte nur, dass Spock diese Eigenschaft derzeit wenigstens zum Vorteil gereichte.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Nyota reichte, um zu erkennen, was sie dachte. Besorgnis lag in ihren Augen, fast schon Verzweiflung. Hier herumzusitzen und auf ihr Eintreffen auf Orion zu warten, musste die Hölle für sie sein.

„Vulkanier sind seit Neuestem eine Rarität. Wenn wir auf Orion ankommen, sollte es kein Problem sein, ihn ausfindig zu machen," versuchte er sich da auch selbst Mut zuzureden?

„Ja," Pilles Stimme hatte wieder diesen tiefen zynischen Ton angenommen. „Vulkanier sind rar. Hoffen wir, dass es die Anfrage nach ihnen auch ist. Sonst wird er Verkauft wie ein Stück bajoranisches Hankonfilet."

Jim warf Pille einen bitterbösen Blick zu, als er merkte, wie Uhura neben ihm bebend einatmete. Die junge Frau hatte genug. Pilles makabere Ausführungen machten es nicht gerade besser. Wie immer versuchte er die Situation mit seinem eigenen Witz aufzuhellen.

„Klar, wer will nicht einen Hausvulkanier besitzen? Ich kann mir nichts Besseres vorstellen, als einen Logikometer zu erwerben."

Jim bewirkte genau das Gegenteil, was er beabsichtigt hatte. Zu spät. Uhura drehte sich um und im Weggehen murmelte sie nur ein kurzes „Entschuldigen Sie, Captain". Niemand konnte wissen, was Gaila ihr damals für Gruselgeschichten erzählt hatte. Für ihre orianische Zimmergenossin auf der Akademie war immer normal gewesen, was Uhura barbarisch und vorsintflutlich erschien.

„Gut gemacht," kommentierte Pille trocken.

„Hey, ich hab nur versucht, deine tolle Ausführung bezüglich des vulkanischen Marktes ein bisschen zu relativieren!"

„Gentleman," schaltete sich Pavel plötzlich ein, „Bitte! Das bringt uns nigt weiter. Keptin, aus den Recherchen habe ich erfahren, dass Orion nigt mit der Förderation in Konflikt steht, aber als gut, kann man die Besiehungen nigt beschreiben. Schon gar nigt, wenn das Flaggschiff der Förderation auftaucht."

Das war ein Punkt.

„Dann nehmen wir eines der Shuttles. Sulu, suchen sie einen Ort unweit Orions, wo wir ohne Gefahr bleiben können, der aber in annehmbarer Zeit mit einem Shuttle erreichbar ist. Noch besser! Scotty! Wie weit müssen wir an Orion ran, um uns hinzubeamen?"

„Der Nachbarplanet sollte eine gute Deckung abgeben, das ist eine Distanz, die wir meistern können."

„Dann müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, zu welcher Station sie ihn gebracht haben," folgerte Kirk. „Sulu, ich will Sie im Außenteam. Pille, bereit dir einen interstellaren Marktplatz anzuesehen?" blinzelte er Leonard zu.

Der verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Wenigstens beamen wir."

„Außerdem…" Jim schaute sich ein bisschen wehmütig auf der Brücke um. „…sollten wir Uhura mitnehmen. Sie spricht die meisten Sprachen. Und auf Orion werden viele Sprachen gesprochen."

STSTSTST

Daimon Muak kehrte nach einer halben Stunde zurück, ein äußerst hässliches Exemplar eines Klingonen im Schlepptau. Sicher war Spock der letzte, der es sich erlaubte, über Ästhetik anderer Kulturen auszulassen, aber von rein menschlicher Sicht, war dem so. Und sein Geruch stand seinem Aussehen in nichts nach.

Spock blieb gebückt an die Gitterstäbe seines Gefängnisses gelehnt sitzen und betrachtete den Neuankömmling. Was wollte ein Klingone mit einem Vulkanier? Eine Logik dahinter war nicht zu erkennen.

Der Klingone gab ein durchdringendes „Wuäh" von sich, gefolgt von einem rotzigen Räuspern, um seine Meinung über Spock auszudrücken, während er den Vulkanier musterte.

„Diese Vulkanier," grunzte er mit seiner rauen Stimme und jeder Atemzug rasselte, als sei seine Lunge durch irgendeinen Kampf in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. „Sie ekeln mich an, mit ihrer Arroganz. Schau dir diese Augen an," der Klingone beugte sich näher herunter, aber mit genug gesundem Verstand, um nicht zu nahe zu kommen. „Sie sind so kalt, so völlig ohne Ehre. Und diese Haut…"

„Ich habe dich nicht hier her gebracht, um mir deine Meinung über Vulkanier anzuhören," drängelte Muak. „Du sollst die Ware begutachten, bevor wir den Handel tätigen."

„Die Ware ist exzellent," grunzte der Klingone. „Ich mag kein Experte für Vulkanier sein, aber dieses Exemplar widert mich so an, dass dies allein schon für seine Qualität spricht."

„Ich spreche auch für mich, indem ich Sie darauf hinweise, dass dieser Mann ein Verbrecher ist. Wenn Sie Geschäfte mit diesem Ferengi machen, machen Sie sich genauso schuldig," versuchte Spock so ruhig wie möglich einzuwerfen.

Der Klingone lachte.

„Schuldig! Chrchr," das lachen war widerlich und rotzig. „Mein Junge, wer ist auf Orion nicht schuldig, wenn man vulkanischen Standart ansetzt? Er ist ganz amüsant. Was willst du für den?"

Muak tat so als überlege er.

„Hm, lass mich mal sehen. Gefährdete Spezies, tadelloser Zustand, ein herausragendes Exemplar. Sagen wir drei Einheiten Latinum."

„Was?!" entrüstete sich der Klingone. „Der Kleine ist keine halbe wert!"

„Eine halbe?! Du beleidigst mich," zischte der Ferengi zurück.

„Dir scheint wohl entfallen zu sein, dass wir es hier mit überaus heißer Ware zu tun haben, Muak. Es ist sehr schwer damit ein Geschäft zu machen."

„Nein, für eine halbe gebe ich ihn nicht her. Das Geschäft ist geplatzt!"

„Ich gebe dir eine," handelte der Klingone.

„Nein, zweieinhalb," Muak verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sich die Augen des Klingonen verengten.

Der große Kerl bückte sich noch einmal, diesmal etwas näher, um Spock genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Spock mochte den Geruch seines Atems nicht. Er roch faulig und gärend. Auch wenn er dem Reflex nicht nachgab, weiter weg zu weichen, konnte er seine Abneigung dem Klingonen gegenüber nicht gänzlich verstecken. Karbosch, nämlich, wie sich der klingonische Kaufmann nannte, konnte das gefährliche Blitzen in der Schwärze der vulkanischen Augen sehen. Wenn er etwas erkannte, dann war es Widerwillen und Trotz. Und eine solche Intensität im Antlitz eines Vulkaniers zu finden, überraschte ihn doch sehr. Der Vulkanier schien sein Interesse zu bemerken und wandte das Gesicht ab. Aber Kabosch war noch lange nicht fertig, mit seiner Prüfung. Ohne Furcht griff er hinein in den Käfig und langte nach Spocks Gesicht.

Wäre Spock in einem großen Raum gefangen gehalten worden, ein Klingone hätte es nicht vermocht, ihn so schnell ohne seine Erlaubnis zu berühren. Doch die Enge des Käfigs machte schnelles Agieren unmöglich und so war seine Reaktion für diesen selbstmörderischen Übergriff nicht schnell genug. Die rauen Finger des Klingonen packten sein Kinn und zogen ihn weiter heran, so dass nur die Gitterstäbe Kabosch davon abhielten, Spock direkt vor seinen stinkenden Mund zu ziehen.

Natürlich packte Spock sofort zu, fasste das Handgelenk des Klingonen mit beiden Händen und drückte fest genug zu, um den Oberschenkelknochen eines Ochsen zu zersplittern. Es knackte.

„Vorsicht!" warnte Muak. „Vulkanier stehen Klingonen körperlich in nichts nach!"

Allein schon diese Worte stachelten Kabosch so in seiner Rage an, dass er den Griff nicht von Spocks Kinn löste. Natürlich spürte er Schmerz und dieser Vulkanier verstand etwas von Schmerz. Seine Augen zeigten es in dem Augenblick, als Kabosch ihn wie ein Stück Fleisch an sich heran gezogen hatte. Aber es war lächerlich, dass die Vulkanier Klingonen in irgendeiner Weise gleich sein sollten. Schon gar nicht körperlich.

Und so ertrug er den beißenden Schmerz, der sich in pochenden Wogen seinen Arm hinauf zog, nur um diesen stolzen Blick einen Moment zu halten. Diesen leidenschaftlich, ja sogar törichten Blick, welcher der Emotionslosigkeit des restlichen Gesichts so zuwider stand.

Ein außergewöhnliches Exemplar, erkannte Kabosch. Er erkannte ein Geschäft, wenn er es vor seiner Nase hatte.

Für Spock verging fast eine Ewigkeit, bis der Klingone ihn wieder losließ. Er hatte so fest zugepackt, wie er konnte, er war sich sicher, dass ein Knochen gebrochen war. Aber der Klingone ließ ihn erst los, als ein gefährlich wissendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschienen war.

Spock fiel zurück in den flachen Käfig und blieb erstarrt sitzen, als der Handel vor seinen Augen abgeschlossen wurde.

„Ich gebe dir zwei. Kein Gramm mehr."

„Abgemacht!"

„Dann verfrachte ihn mal in meinen Posten. Du weißt schon, in eine der unauffälligeren Ecken," wies der Klingone an.

„Oh, der Käfig kostet extra," versuchte der Ferengi es, ganz nach seiner Natur.

Der Klingone drehte sich empört um. Dann aber lächelte er.

„Ich nehme ihn auch ohne den Käfig. Wie du ihn lieferst, ist mir egal. Aber du weißt schon: bei Lieferung wird gezahlt," Kabosch hielt seine Hand zum „Abschied" hoch, an deren Gelenk sich schon ein dunkler Schatten zeigte.

Bei dieser Zurschaustellung der vulkanischen Kraft wurde Muaks Gesicht bleich. Er sah den Vulkanier an.

„Ich schätze, du wirst dich nicht so ohne weiteres fesseln lassen, oder?"

Spocks eisiges Schweigen war Antwort genug.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo Leute! So, auch hier bin ich wieder einmal zum Posten gekommen. Endlich wird der eigentliche Bösewicht vorgestellt, hähä. Ich fürchte, ich schreibe immer langatmige Stories. Naja, dann habt ihr auch was zu lesen… ab jetzt wird's langsam evil!

Dorlimaus: Hey, danke für dein Rev! Das ist echt lieb von Dir, zu meiner Schande muss ich ja gestehen, dass ich oft nur zu faul zum Posten bin. Wenn ich weiß, dass Leute mitlesen und warten, fasse ich mir eher mal ein Herz ^^. Also sorry, dass ich dich habe warten lassen *knuff*

- Kapitel 4 -

Er wandelte durch einen der widerlichsten Orte dieses Universums. Der Abschaum jeder denklichen Spezies hatte sich hier versammelt, um ihren trivial trieborientierten Geschäften nachzugehen. Caers Blick schweifte gelangweilt über die tausenden angebotenen Körper. Die einen lasziv tanzend, andere geradezu provokativ kraftvoll. Wieder andere demütig kniend. Er hatte keine Verwendung für eine Sklavin, einen Kämpfer oder einen Diener. Was er suchte, konnte ihm dieser öde Ort mit schwindender Wahrscheinlichkeit bieten.

Das war einmal anders gewesen. Aber die zuverlässigen Händler mit der Qualitätsware, nach welcher er sich umsah, waren mangels passender Kundschaft zu Grunde gegangen. Orion Station 4 war zu einer der vielen Handelsplätze für niedere Händler geworden. Schwer, etwas Brauchbares zu finden.

Der kleine Wicht namens Whiksley, welcher ihn und seinen Berater führte, plapperte ununterbrochen über Unwichtigkeiten, die ihn nicht zu ergötzen vermochten. Care blieb stehen und neigte den Kopf kaum merklich. Hralem, sein Berater war sofort an seiner Seite, um den Worten seines Herrn zu lauschen.

„Es langweilt mich, ich zweifle am Erfolg unseres Aufenthalts."

Hralem nickte und schritt etwas voran, um Whiksley aufzuhalten. Der kleine Takle war gar nicht begeistert, würde seine Arbeit nicht entlohnt werden.

„Nein," krächzte er. „Nein, wartet, Herr! Bitte, Whiksley weiß, wo es gute Ware gibt."

„Der Herr sucht nicht nach irgendeiner Ware, Whiksley," gab Hralem mit dunkler Bassstimme zurück. „Der Herr sucht außergewöhnliches. Nicht das hier," er wies auf die sie umgebenden Sklaven.

Whiksleys Augen begannen nervös umherzuwandern, als suche er nach einem Ausweg. Der Takle ließ vor seinem inneren Auge sämtliche aktuelle Waren durchlaufen. Er hatte den gesamten Bestand der Station vom Stand vor einer Stunde gespeichert. Manch einer hätte dies wohl als Leistung bezeichnet, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass dies die einzige Begabung des Takle war.

Nach und nach eliminierte er alles aus der Auswahl, was man als Gewöhnlich bezeichnen konnte. Dazu gehörten nicht nur die orionischen Schönheiten und alle Sklaven, die man wohl als kräftige Kämpfer oder Arbeiter hätte einsetzen können, sondern auch Dolmetscher, Diener und Dienstmägde. Übrig blieb eine kleine Auswahl. Ein Aenar, eine Gruppe gasförmiger Sh'hu, sowie diverse Raritäten, die so selten waren, dass kaum einer ihren Namen kannte, oder sie gar nicht in der Datenbank standen.

„Whiksley wissen! Bitte folgen!" krächzte der Gnom und rannte voraus.

Hralem sah sich zu seinem Herrn um. Dieser schien gelangweilt, stimmte aber zu: „Zeit spielt keine Rolle."

Der Takle führte sie zu einem der Stände im hinteren Sektor, ein bisschen versteckt. Caers Mundwinkel zuckte kaum merklich, als er überlegte zu lächeln. Ja, die besten Händler waren immer weit abseits. Sie boten die verbotene, seltenste Ware preis. Ob er hier etwas Unterhaltsames finden würde, wagte er dennoch stark zu bezweifeln. Ein alter, sehr abgewrackter Klingone nahm sie in Empfang.

„Heute ist ein guter Tag zum Sterben," grüßte er muffig. „Oder um ein gutes Geschäft zu machen. Was suchen die Herren?"

STSTSTST

Der Trubel raubte ihnen beinahe den Atem. Die stickige, schwüle Luft, die hohe Feuchtigkeit, die Hitze. Massen an unterschiedlichsten Spezies drängten sich ihre Wege durch die engen Verkaufsgassen. Händler schrieen durcheinander von den Emporen herab, feilschend, brüllend, fluchend und schmeichelnd. Audünstungen verschiedenster Spezies, anregende Räucherkerzen und Öle durchsetzten die Luft mit einem widerlich strengen Geruch. Die kleine Gruppe verkleideter Starfleetoffiziere hatte alle Mühe beieinander zu bleiben.

„Und Sie sind ganz sicher, dass die Signatur zu dieser Station führte?" schrie Kirk über den Lärm zu Sulu. „Es gibt hier dutzende solcher Stützpunkte! Wie sollen wir ihn da finden?"

Sulu wusste auf diese Frage keine Antwort. Das einzige, was er mit Sicherheit hatte sagen können, war dass sich die besagte Signatur hier verloren hatte. Ob Spock sich auf Station 4 befand oder zu einer anderen gebracht worden war, konnte er natürlich nicht sagen.

„Station 4 ist diejenige auf der das Schiff gelandet ist! Ich bin mir ganz sicher!" brüllte er von ganz hinten.

Jim hoffte, Sulu hatte Recht. So viele Schiffe, wie hier vor Ort lagen, war es eine Meisterleistung von Sulu und Chekov, sowie Scotty gewesen, das besagte Schiff zu verfolgen. Der Captain versuchte über McCoys Schulter hinweg zu sehen, ob dessen Trikorder etwas Hilfreiches ausspuckte. Aber selbst über den ganzen Lärm, glaubte er seinen Freund fluchend murmeln zu hören.

„Pille?" versuchte er sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Pille blieb mitten in der Menge auf einer bedrängten Kreuzung stehen und drehte sich frustriert zu ihnen um. Auf seinem Gesicht lag Schweiß, Jim wusste, dass Leonard solche Plätze hasste. Nicht nur, dass es hier stickig wie die Hölle war, wer wusste denn schon, welch exotische Viren hier schwirrten?

„Hier gibt es viel zu viele Lebensformen, Jim! Wenn Spock hier ist, hilft uns dieses Drecksding so viel wie eine Wünschelrute! Das Gerät ist total überlastet und kann die vielen Biosignale nicht filtern."

Das war nicht die beste Antwort. So würden sie Spock nie finden.

„Lasst uns zum Hangar gehen!" schrie Jim seine Begleiter an. „Vielleicht finden wir das Ferengischiff!"

Richtung Hangar wurde der Trubel etwas weniger. McCoy beobachtete, wie Jims Augen immer wieder die umgebenen Waren absuchten.

„Ein Vulkanier sollte hier wohl auffallen," bemerkte er sarkastisch, als er die ganzen Humadoiden sah.

„Ich halte nicht nach Spock Ausschau, Pille. Nicht nur. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass wir ihn einfach so auf einer Plattform dargeboten bekommen."

„Achso, und was beliebt der Herr sich zuzulegen? Einen taklianischen Warg?" Pille fand das nicht lustig.

„Ich suche nach einer Omikron-Frau. Ich habe gehört, die haben drei Brüste," informierte Jim ihn.

Ok, es belustigte ihn doch ein klein wenig, musste Leonard sich eingestehen. Sie suchten unter Zeitdruck nach ihrem ersten Offizier, der wenn er erst einmal verkauft worden war, so gut wie niemals wieder auffindbar wurde. Und Jim? War noch immer der Alte. Im Laufen warf er Jim ein wissendes herablassendes Lächeln zu.

„Das ist ein Gerücht, das sich beständig hält. Omikron-Frauen haben keine drei Brüste," sagte er und beobachtete, wie Jims erwartungsvoller Ausdruck aus dessen Gesicht Enttäuschung wich. „Sie haben fünf."

Jim blieb mit offenem Mund stehen, als sich zwei weitere Brüste am Körper der imaginären Frau in seiner Vorstellung bildeten. Uhura lief dadurch direkt in ihn rein.

„Denk nicht mal dran, du hast gerade genug Hände, dass sie für die Anzahl Brüste der Frauen deiner eigenen Spezies ausreichen," wies sie ihn grimmig hin.

„Wenn das doch reichen würde," meldete sich McCoy direkt vor Jim. „Seine Aufmerksamkeitsspanne reicht für weniger."

Jim gab ihm einen unsanften Stoß und damit zu verstehen, dass er anderer Meinung war. Aber Uhura schien dieses Kommentar einen kleinen Lacher zu besorgen, wofür Jim gerne für Späße zur Verfügung stand. Sie machte sich gewaltige Sorgen. Er hörte sie ständig hinter sich irgendwelche Übersetzungen der schreienden Händler murmeln, aber nichts erregte ihre intensivere Aufmerksamkeit.

STSTST

Spock saß in einer hinteren Ecke, des mit alten fleckigen Tüchern überdachten Standes. Seine Hände waren kalt geworden durch die unangenehme Position auf dem Rücken. Um ihn zu bändigen waren die klassischen Armschellen zum Einsatz gekommen, welche die Hände ihres Trägers auf dem Rücken an die Ellenbogen des jeweils anderen Armes fesselten. Der kleine Ferengi hatte alle Mühe gehabt, sie ihm anzulegen. Mit einem Vibrostock bewaffnet, hatte er sich an Spock zu schaffen gemacht. Von der Enge bedrängt, hatte Spock nicht viel Ausweichmöglichkeiten gehabt. Immer und immer wieder hatte ihm der Ferengi kurze heftige Stromstöße verpasst, bis Spock zusammengebrochen war. Die logische Methode. Rohe Gewalt wäre unklug gewesen, war Spock doch körperlich vollkommen überlegen. Und Narkotika machten die Ware für den Käufer unattraktiv, zumal Karbosch noch nicht gezahlt hatte. Vibrostöcke hatten den Vorteil, dass sie ihr Ziel nicht sichtbar schädigten. Die aufgeplatzte Lippe hatte Spock erhalten, als er den Vibrostock trotz der Krämpfe verursachenden elektrischen Impulse an der Spitze gepackt hatte, um ihn dem Ferengi zu entwenden. In Panik verfallen, hatte der Handlanger wild daran gezogen und gezerrt, bis der Stock Spocks verkrampfter Hand wieder entglitten war. Dabei war der Ferengi so wuchtig vorgegangen, dass die Waffe Spock ins Gesicht getroffen hatte. Es war auch dieser Versuch gewesen, der den Vulkanier außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.

Karbosch hatte nicht einmal Anstoß daran genommen und den Ferengi bar auf die Hand bezahlt. Dann hatte er Spock gepackt und nach hinten gebracht, um ihm des sternenflottenbezeichnenden Uniformoberteils zu entledigen. Die altertümliche Magnetkette, an welche die Armschellen geheftet worden waren, tat das Übrige, um den Vulkanier an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Er konnte nichts mehr tun als warten.

Hier hinten in der Dunkelheit. Allein.

Spock spürte seinen Puls beschleunigen, mit jedem Mal, dass jemand draußen vorbei ging. Ein sehr unliebsamer Zustand. Bald schon bevorzugte er es, sich in eine Meditation sinken zu lassen. Jim würde ihn finden. Er musste nur warten.

STSTST

„Nein, Cardassianer sind nicht das, was wir suchen," Hralems tiefe klare Stimme war ein Kontrast zu Karboschs rauer kratziger.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Bajoraner? Sie gelten als klug und leidenschaftlich," der Klingone wies auf einen im Käfig schlafenden älteren Mann dieser Spezies.

Caer langweilte sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr. Er wandte den Blick von den Feilschenden ab und verdrehte die Augen. Primitiv. Öde. Er hätte den Stand in diesem Augenblick verlassen, wenn nicht…

Die Welt schien sich selbst auszublenden, als Caers untrügliche Instinkte einsetzten. Sein Herzschlag wurde langsamer, sein Atem tiefer…

Dort hinten in der Dunkelheit… tief in den Schatten dieses heruntergekommenen Handelszeltes… Caer horchte, als seine Intuition ihn tiefer in das Zelt hinein zog, weiter weg von den Handelnden. Er wand den Kopf zur anderen Seite, nicht weil er dadurch besser um die Schatten herum sehen konnte. Es war mehr eine Angewohnheit, die ihm seine geweckte Neugierde gebot. Langsam, gleitend zog es ihn weiter in die Schatten hinein. Bis er auf die hintere Wand aus altem Leinenstoff traf. Und auf etwas, das er an diesem heruntergekommen Ort niemals vermutet hätte.

Hier, wo niemand dieses Stück Ware finden konnte, saß er. Ein junger Vulkanier. Eine Rarität des Universums. Caer blieb stehen, um den Anblick tief in sich aufzunehmen. Das typische schwarze Haar war glatt und glänzend, wenn auch nicht in tadelloser Ordnung. Dennoch, der Vulkanier war in besserem Zustand, als alles andere, was er auf dieser Station erblickt hatte. Seine Kleidung war sauber, der junge Mann war gepflegt. Seine Haut zeigte keinen Makel. Er konnte noch nicht sehr lange an einem Ort wie diesem sein.

Caer wartete gespannt, dass der Vulkanier seine Starre aufgab und zu ihm aufsah. Doch die Sekunden verstrichen und es machte nicht den Anschein, als hätte er seine Ankunft überhaupt bemerkt.

Entweder er schläft, ist taub oder er ist ein äußerst stures Exemplar seiner Spezies, dachte Caer bei sich.

Spock hatte den Neuankömmling durchaus bemerkt. Schon die dunkle Stimme seines Untergebenen hatte ihn aus seiner Trance geweckt. Von hier hinten hatte er nicht viel erkennen können, also verhielt er sich ruhig.

Dass sich jemand tiefer in das Handelszelt verirrte und ihn fand, war wohl einfach eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Aber dass es so schnell gehen musste. Spock sah nicht auf, als er die Schritte hörte. Er wollte so wenig Aufmerksamkeit oder Interesse erwecken wie möglich. Stumm und bewegungslos saß er da, als einen Meter vor ihm jemand stehen blieb. Es war dunkel hier drin, dennoch fühlte es sich an, als fiele ein kalter Schatten auf ihn, als der Mann sich vor ihm aufbaute.

Einen Moment trat Stille ein, man hörte lediglich den Lärm von draußen und die Verhandelnden am Eingang des Standes. Spock empfand diese Stille als höchst unangenehm, widerstand jedoch der Versuchung aufzusehen. Er würde dem Neuankömmling nicht die Genugtuung erweisen, ihm Aufmerksamkeit entgegen zu bringen. Vielleicht würde dieser dann einfach weitergehen.

"Was haben wir denn hier?" fragte eine samtige, jedoch eisige Stimme.

So viel zu Spocks Hoffnungen, dass der Fremde sich gelangweilt abwenden würde. Der Mann ging vor ihm in die Knie, um sein Gesicht anzusehen. Spock schaute leidenschaftslos dem Mann entgegen. Er musste sehr groß sein, wenn er stand, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Die schlanke Gestalt des Mannes hatte eine gewisse Anmut und die Konturen der kräftigen Arm- und Beinmuskulatur zeichneten sich gut unter dem schwarzen glatten Stoff seines Overalls ab. Sein Haar war von einem bleichen Blond, kurz geschnitten. Diese Farblosigkeit passte zu den stechenden ausdrucksstarken blauen Augen, die Spock so eingängig musterten, dass es fast anstößig war.

Der Mann hatte menschliche Züge, war nicht von einem Terraner zu unterscheiden. Aber etwas an diesem intensiven Blick, sagte Spock, dass er etwas anderes war.

Die schmalen festen Lippen des Fremden verzogen sich zu einem kühlen Lächeln.

Caer ging in die Knie, er wollte sich den jungen Vulkanier genauer anschauen. Die Lippen, welche in einer sanften Kurve verliefen, waren an einer Stelle aufgeplatzt und dunkelgrüner Schorf bildete sich. Allein dieser Anblick weckte in Caer ein erwartungsvolles Kribbeln. Als sich ihre Blicke das erste Mal trafen, erschütterte es ihn in seinen Grundfesten. Schwarze große Augen begegneten ihm. Intelligent, stolz und melancholisch. Sie standen im krassen Kontrast zu seiner äußerlichen Gleichgültigkeit.

Fasziniert von diesem Gegensatz fiel es Caer schwer, sich von ihm abzuwenden. Er fand ihn schön, diese Seltenheit des Kosmos. Rätselhaft, schicksalsbehaftet… Er ließ das kalte Schauern zu, welches ihm sagte, dass dieser hier dem entsprach, was er suchte. Wie immer hatte ihn seine Intuition geführt, die bei seiner Rasse ungewöhnlich stark ausgebildet war.

„Sag, Vulkanier, seit wann bist du hier?" wollte Caer wissen.

Der Vulkanier antwortete nicht. Seine Körperhaltung ließ auf keinerlei Reaktion schließen, zusammengekauert, von dem Magnetband am Boden gehalten.

Caer hatte damit gerechnet. Um diesem Individuum eine Reaktion zu entlocken, mochte es anderer Stimulation bedürfen. Er fragte sich nur, welcher Art.

„Eine Seltenheit bist du, gar an einem Ort wie diesem. Ich habe bei all meinen Besuchen auf Handelsmärkten niemals einen Vulkanier angeboten bekommen," sprach er ruhig, als erzähle er eine Geschichte. „Und selten sieht man einen von Euch, seitdem Eure Zahl so geschwunden ist. Sag, junger Mann, warst du bereits hier, als Vulkan zerstört worden ist…"

Plötzlich flackerte eine kurze heftige Emotion in seinem Gegenüber auf. Kurz, verflüchtigend. Aber so deutlich und intensiv, dass Caer mit seinen Ausführungen schlagartig aufhörte. Er hätte erwartet, tiefer bohren zu müssen. Kein Vulkanier, den er je getroffen hatte, war mit diesem hier zu vergleichen. Ihm wohnte ein Geheimnis inne, das sein Interesse weckte.

Langsam erhob er sich, schaute auf seinen neuen Besitz herab.

Spock war nicht erleichtert, als der Fremde sich umwandte und ging. Der Ausdruck im Gesicht dieses Mannes war für ihn nicht deutbar gewesen. Und dies beunruhigte ihn zutiefst.

Seine Befürchtungen schienen bestätigt, als der Karbosch zusammen mit dem Außerirdischen zu ihm nach hinten kam, der diese tiefe Stimme hatte.

„Mein Herr ist an diesem Vulkanier interessiert," der Untergebene gehörte zu einer Spezies, die Spock nicht geläufig war.

Er sah humanoid aus, sah man von der graugetönten Haut ab und der unnatürlichen Stimme. Zudem war er ungemein hoch gewachsen, etwa 2 ½ Meter, schätzte Spock. Die weißen Augen, deren Pupillen keine Iris besaßen blickten geradezu geisterhaft auf ihn herab, er besaß keinerlei Kopfbehaarung.

„An dem, hm?" Karbosch schien kurz zu überlegen, welchen Preis er als Verhandlungsbasis ansetzen solle. „Nicht weniger als 5 Einheiten," brummte er und ließ seine gesunde klauenhafte Hand in Spocks Haar sinken, riss seinen Kopf hoch. „Einzigartige Ware, gesund und ganz frisch. Kein Kratzer, nun bis auf den kleinen hier. Gilt in seiner Spezies noch als jung und…"

„Sparen Sie sich Ihre Ausführungen," unterbrach Caer die Werbung des Klingonen und sprach somit das erste Mal selbst mit dem Händler. „Ich zahle den Preis. Fünf Einheiten Latinum," Caer winkte Hralem knapp zu und der Assistent nahm sich der Zahlung an. „Bring ihn aufs Schiff, wenn das Geschäft abgewickelt ist."

Spock versuchte sich seine Überraschung und Empörung nicht ansehen zu lassen. So schnell hatte er nun zwei Mal den „Besitzer" gewechselt? Er war doch keine Ware! Er war Mitglied der Förderation und Offizier an Bord ihres Flaggschiffs! Und man handelte mit ihm, wie mit einem Stück Fleisch oder einem Nutztier.

Im Grunde, so wusste er, entsprang seine Empörung seiner inneren Furcht. Das alles ging viel zu schnell. Jede Minute, die verstrich, war Jims Zeit, um ihn zu finden. Spock hätte erwartet, dass der Fremde wenigstens feilschte! Aber dem war nicht so. Der große blonde Mann mit den kalten Augen war bereits verschwunden, als Hralem dem Klingonen das Latinum gab. Eine Menge.

„Haben Sie irgendwelche Waffen oder Betäubungsmitte bei sich?" fragte der Klingone und nickte in Spocks Richtung, als er seine gebrochene Hand hochhielt. „Dieser hier ist ein bisschen ungestüm."

„Das ist nicht nötig," antwortete Hralem knapp.

Oh, und wie das nötig sein wird, dachte Spock bei sich, der nur darauf wartete, dass Karbosch ihn vom Boden losmachte.

Er würde nicht einfach auf ein Schiff folgen, das ihn in eine womöglich ganz andere Ecke des Universums brachte. Wenn er einmal an Bord war, so schwand die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er jemals zurück zur Enterprise fand, gegen null. Spock ging einen Moment in sich, ruhig atmend, sich sammelnd. Er würde alles tun, um auch nur die kleinste Verzögerung zu erreichen!

Der Klingone schaltete das Magnetband auf und holte ihn auf die Beine. Just in diesem Moment stieß Spock ihm das Knie in die Magengegend. Zumindest in die Gegend eines seiner Mägen. Karbosch stieß einen grunzenden Laut aus und sackte vorwärts, als Spock bereits Anlauf nahm, um sich seinen Weg nach draußen zu bahnen. Er hätte damit gerechnet, dass dieser riesige Alien schwankte, zu Boden fiel oder sie beide fielen. Dass er aber so abrupt zu einem Halt kommen würde, das überraschte ihn und warf ihn völlig aus der Bahn. Und auf den dreckigen Boden.

Hralem zuckte kaum merklich, als der Vulkanier Anlauf nahm und gegen ihn prallte. Die Kraft dieses Individuums war bemerkenswert, aber nichts womit Hralem es nicht aufnehmen konnte. Seine Spezies verfügte über eine dicke Muskelschicht, die direkt unter der Haut verlaufend, den ganzen Körper stützte und schützte. Also blieb er einfach stehen und wartete, dass der Vulkanier dies auch erkennen würde.

Es war, als liefe Spock gegen eine massive Mauer. Hatte er doch genau gezielt, um den Kerl zur Seite zu stoßen, erwiesen sich seine Erwartungen als töricht. Er fand sich auf dem Boden wieder, eine sehr unwürdige Position. Er hatte sich noch nicht ganz von dem Schock erholt, als Hralem ihn wieder auf die Füße holte.

„Der Handel ist beendet," verabschiedete er sich knapp von Karbosch.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallihallo!

Auch hier bin ich wieder ein Stückchen weiter gekommen. Wenn auch nicht viel weiter. Aber wenigstens geht es langsam zur Sache ^^.

Coer-du-jours: Au weia, das mache ich aber extrem gerne, den Perspektivenwechsel (das hast sicher auch schon bei Meltdown bemerkt…). Ich kann nur versuchen, es in Grenzen zu halten. *anstschweiß*. Nene, gegen den Wechsel ist im Normalfall nix einzuwenden, aber anscheinend hab ich ihn nicht so gut eingesetzt. Ich probier mich zu bessern^^

Dorlimaus: uuuh, da bringst mich jetzt aber in Bedrängnis. Doppelt so lange chapis? Jeden Tag? Wenn ich mal nicht mehr arbeite und nebenher studiere, erfülle ich dir den Wunsch seeehr gerne. Leider musst du so lange mit 1 – 2 Kapitel die Woche Vorlieb nehmen. Aber ich verspreche Dir, ich schreibe so schnell es geht weiter. Bin ja selbst gespannt, wie es sich entwickeln wird ^^

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

- Kapitel 5 -

Pille sah den Hangar entlang, der sich weiter erstreckte, als er überhaupt sehen konnte. Seine Zuversicht, dass sie Spock hier finden würden, schwand beinahe auf den Nullpunkt. Schiffe landeten und starteten jede paar Minuten. 258 Schiffe der kleineren und mittleren Klasse lagen hier vor Ort, während ein paar größere draußen an den Schleusen festgemacht hatten. Er strich sich übers Kinn, als er auch nur ansatzweise versuchte abzuschätzen, wie lange sie brauchen mochten, das Ferengischiff zu suchen.

Sulu, der als Steuermann schon so manchen Raumhafen besucht hatte – wenn auch nur die kleineren Häfen der Erde – ging viel zielstrebiger vor. Er rannte zu einer Konsole und lud sich erst einmal einen Lageplan herunter. Jim stand die ganze Zeit hinter ihm, nervös drängend.

„Die Schiffe sind anonymisiert, aber die Bauweise wurde verzeichnet," berichtete Sulu schließlich. „Drei Ferengischiffe liegen hier vor Ort. Mit den Warpsignalaufzeichnungen, kann ich herausfinden, welches es ist," sagte er und begann die nötigen Berechnungen einzutippen und zu scannen.

Dann lief er zielstrebig in eine Richtung und die anderen folgten ihm wortlos.

„Da," Sulu sah von seinem Trikorder auf und zeigte auf ein mittelgroßes Schiff. „Das dort ist es!"

Jim nickte und als er auf das Schiff zuschritt, zog Hikaru bereits sein Schwert. Uhura und Pille hielten sich etwas zurück, beobachteten aus der Entfernung, wie Jim selbstsicher und ein bisschen wütend auf den Ferengi zulief, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt wild auf einem kleinen Pad herumtippte.

„Hey," Kirk tippte dem Wesen auf die Schulter.

Der Ferengi schlug nach seiner Hand, wie nach einer Fliege.

„Verschwinde, ich habe nichts mehr zu verkaufen. Du bist zu spät," krächzte er.

Kirk hörte dies und sowieso rar bestellte Geduld verpuffte augenblicklich. Er packte den Ferengi schroff an der Schulter, drehte ihn gewaltsam zu sich herum und stieß ihn an die Kiste in dessen Rücken.

„Aha, ausverkauft, ja?"

Sulu sah sich unbehaglich um, als Jim seine Stimme erhob. Aber Streit schien hier nichts Neues zu sein, niemand beachtete sie.

„Was wenn ich dir sage, dass du meinen ersten Offizier verkauft hast."

Die Augen des Ferengi weiteten sich, als er erkannte, dass er hier vor einem Starfleetoffizier stand. Das und das Beben seiner Ohrläppchen verrieten ihn, obwohl er versuchte, sich dumm zu stellen.

„Vulkanier? Vulkanier? Ich habe keinen Vulkanier verkauft."

Diese unverschämte Lüge, machte Jim rasend. Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust und schlug zu, mitten auf diese hässliche breite Nase des Außerirdischen. Dann kam er ganz nahe an dessen Gesicht heran und selbst der Ferengi, der nicht mit menschlichen Minen vertraut war, erkannte den unbarmherzigen Zorn in den blauen Augen.

„Aber du weißt, dass er Vulkanier ist, ja?" zischte Kirk gefährlich.

Uhura im Hintergrund schluckte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie selbst so wütend werden konnte, wie Kirk, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Es gab niemanden auf der Enterprise, der die seltsame symbiotische Partnerschaft zwischen Captain und Commander nicht bemerkt hätte, die aus so viel Abneigung entstanden war. Aber dass Kirk zu dem hier fähig war.

Einen Moment dachte sie an Spocks weichen Züge, an seine schön geschwungenen Lippen und sie schauerte. Sie hätte sicher nicht so viel rohe Gewalt angewendet, wohl aber andere, effektive Mittel. Der Faser an ihrer Hüfte kam ihr in die Gedanken.

Sie spürte plötzlich eine stützende Hand in ihrem Rücken und wurde sich gewahr, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Sie rührten nicht von Entsetzen, wie McCoy wohl annahm, sondern viel mehr von Wut und Zorn. Man hatte Spock einfach so verkauft. McCoy hatte Recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung. Ihren so sanftmütigen und rationalen Spock.

Wieder setzte Kirk dem Ferengi zu und Blut schoss diesmal aus dessen Nase.

„Aufhören! Aufhören!" winselte er nasal und erbärmlich. „Ich… ich sags ja! Ich sags ja!"

Jim hielt inne, die Faust zum nächsten Schlag ins Gesicht erhoben. Der Ferengi nahm seine Hände im verzweifelten Versuch hoch, sich zu schützen.

„Bitte! Ich habe ihn gerade erst verkauft, er kann noch nicht weiterverkauft worden sein."

„Weiterverkauft?" fragte Sulu verwirrt. „Warum weiterverkauft?"

„Vulkanier sind heiße Ware. Gefährlich. Ich konnte ihn nicht direkt an einen Endkäufer vermitteln, deshalb habe ich ihn an jemanden verkauft, der mit solcher Ware Erfahrung hat. Ein Zwischenhändler."

Sulu und Kirk sahen sich an. Dann waren sie gar nicht zu spät? Spock war noch hier?

„Wo ist er?"

„Ich… ich führe Euch hin!"

STSTST

Die Benommenheit war wieder von ihm abgefallen und Spocks Gedanken waren klar. Trotzdem gereichte es ihm zu keinerlei Vorteil. Hralem, dieser riesige Außerirdische erwies sich als extrem stark. Ohne weiteres dirigierte er Spock vor sich her, auch nicht im Geringsten dessen Flucht befürchtend.

Leider musste Spock seine Gelassenheit als gerechtfertigt bewerten. Hralem war ihm weit überlegen. Wenn Spock auch nur einen Schritt zu weit nach links oder rechts wich, war der große Alien sofort zur Stelle und rückte ihn zurecht, wie ein Utensil, das nicht gerade auf einem Regal stand. Es war nicht nur entwürdigend, sondern auch resignierend. Keiner um ihn herum erkannte Spocks missliche Lage. Hier war er lediglich ein weiterer verkaufter Sklave, der nun zu seinem Besitzer geliefert wurde. Sie waren auf halbem Weg zum Hangar, als gerade mal zwei parallele Handelsgassen weiter vier Sternenflottenoffiziere und ein Ferengi in die Richtung rannten, aus der der Vulkanier gerade eskortiert wurde.

Selbst wenn Jim sich umgesehen hätte, das Gedränge war so dicht, er hätte niemals so weit Blicken können.

Er hastete ohne Rücksicht auf die Aliens, welche ihnen entgegenkamen, weiter. Stieß einen nach dem anderen aus dem Weg. Sulu stellte sicher, dass der Ferengi hinter ihm, folgte und keine Dummheiten machte. Pille und Uhura bildeten den Abschluss. Der Ferengi wies ihnen den weg, noch immer aus der Nase blutend. Langsam, so nervenzerfetzend langsam kamen sie weiter, auch wenn sie sich schneller als alle anderen hier voran kämpften.

„Da vorne, das Zelt. Das ist es," wimmerte der Ferengi und Jim stürmte einfach in das Lager hinein, ohne nachzudenken.

Sulu stieß den Gefangenen schneller voran, versuchte an Kirk dran zu bleiben. Aber als er und seine Begleiter das Zelt betraten, baumelte Jim bereits zwanzig Zentimeter über dem Boden, im Griff eines äußerst ungemütlichen Klingonen.

„Du Wurm, willst was?" brüllte dieser und Jim gurgelte nach Luft schnappend eine unverständliche Antwort.

Hikaru bedeutete dem Doktor und Uhura, sich dem Ferengi anzunehmen, damit er Jim zu Hilfe kommen konnte.

„Lassen Sie ihn sofort los!" verlangte er und hoffte, dass seine Stimme sich so fest anhörte, wie er es beabsichtigte.

Sein Faser zielte auf den Klingonen, auf Betäubung gestellt.

„Lass die Waffe fallen, Du unehrenhafter Winzling," bellte der Klingone und hob Jim ein paar Zentimeter höher.

Jims Hände waren um das Handgelenk des Klingonen geschlossen, vermochten aber gar nichts auszurichten. Seine Füße baumelten ohne Halt herab. Sulu hatte keine Wahl, er musste schießen.

Doch gerade in dem Moment, trat Jim heftig zu. Nicht in die Lendengegend oder in den Magen, sondern an den anderen Arm des Klingonen. Der große Kerl schrie auf, vor Wut und Zorn, ließ Jim dabei unsanft fallen. Nur Sekunden später hatte er sich wieder im Griff, aber das war lange genug, um es Jim zu ermöglichen außerhalb seiner Reichweite zu krabbeln. Die Hand am Hals atmete er schwer und heftig. McCoy kniete sich sofort neben ihn, um ihn zu untersuchen, während Sulu vortrat.

„Das sollten Sie besser nicht," warnte er, als der Klingone an die grotesk kantige Schwertwaffe auf seinem Rücken griff.

Ein widerwärtiges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Heute ist ein guter Tag zum Sterben," grunzte er und Sulus Knie wurden weich, als er erkannte, dass der Klingone tatsächlich erwog, sich auf ihn zu stürzen.

Hinter ihm hörte er Jim keuchen.

„Was? Was ist?" fragte McCoy aufgeregt und folgte dem weisenden Finger seines alten Freundes.

Jim wies auf den Boden unter den Füßen des Klingonen und da sahen auch Sulu, McCoy und Uhura, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Am Fuße eines Regals, zusammengeknüllt und dreckig lagen die kläglichen Überreste einer Sternenflottenuniform, blau, Größe M, für Humanoide.

Nyotas Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus, als sie das kleine zerfetzte Stoffstück sah. Es war, als presse ihr jemand stark gegen die Brust, so dass alle Luft aus ihren Lungen gedrückt wurde.

Der Klingone bemerkte, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, den Stoff aufzuheben. Stattdessen trat er ihn mit seinem Metallbesetzten Stiefel in ihre Richtung.

„Ihr sucht den jungen Vulkanier, was?" fragte er amüsiert.

Zu amüsiert für Jims Geschmack. Er spürte, wie sich sein Magen zu einer Eisenkugel zusammenknüllte.

„Da kommt ihr leider zu spät. Ich habe ihn gerade für fünf Einheiten Latinum verkauft."

Irgendwo im Hintergrund schnappte der Ferengi nach Luft vor Empörung. Den Offizieren blieb die Luft aus anderen Gründen weg.

„An wen?" verlangte Sulu zu wissen und seine Stimme war tief und gefährlich.

Er würde es riskieren, sich ohne Faser mit diesem Klingonen anzulegen, wenn er ihm dafür die Wahrheit Stück für Stück mit seinem Schwert herausschneiden konnte.

„Nennt sich Caer. Irgendein Individuum Ihrer Rasse, glaube ich. Sie sollten sich beeilen, sonst ist er weg," grinste der Klingone und gab ein rotziges Geräusch von sich.

„Mensch?" Jim war wieder auf die Beine gekommen, wenn auch noch etwas benommen.

„Wie auch immer Ihre Rasse heißen mag."

STSTST

Die Offiziere zögerten nicht lange, aber Sulu verblieb noch einen kurzen Augenblick, eine stumme Warnung an den Händler sendend. Dann aber schnappte er sich die Reste von Spocks blauer Uniform und hastete den Anderen nach, in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren.

Der Weg erwies sich als kein bisschen einfacher, als zuvor. Etwa einen Kilometer weiter im Hangar schrie der Antrieb eines alten, aber gut gepflegten Raumgleiters auf. Die Maschinen wurden hochgefahren und zum Start bereit gemacht. Das Schiff war nicht annähernd so groß, wie die Enterprise, erkannte Spock. Aber das war das schnelle kleine Schiff seines älteren Ich auch nicht gewesen. Der Gleiter hob sich silbern glänzend von den anderen Schiffen ab. Elegant und schlank, wie ein heller Pfeil.

Das war es also? Hier würde seine Zeit als Sternenflottenoffizier enden? Und was für eine Zeit würde dann hier für ihn beginnen?

Spock spürte, wie seine mentale Gefasstheit schwankte und versuchte im Laufen tief durchzuatmen. Ein Sternenflottenoffizier war auch in aussichtlosen Situationen dazu verpflichtet, das Unvermeidbare so lange wie möglich hinaus zu zögern. Er sah sich nach einer Möglichkeit um, seiner Pflicht nachzukommen.

In unmittelbarer Umgebung standen lediglich ein paar Kisten, die zu groß waren, als dass er sie hochheben könnte. Und unweit waren mehrere Orionmänner, auf deren Hilfe er nicht zählen konnte.

In Ermangelung eines Hilfsmittels blieb ihm nur eines. Spock blieb auf der Stelle stehen, den Blick stur auf den Boden gerichtet.

Hralem hinter ihm grunzte kurz verdutzt, als er das Zögern seines Transportgutes bemerkte.

„Weiter gehen," verlangte er.

Als Spock nicht reagierte, gab er dem Vulkanier einen Stoß, der Spock einige Schritte nach vorn taumeln ließ. In seinem Unwillen, sich noch weiter stoßen zu lassen, ließ Spock seine Beine einfach einknicken und sich zu Boden fallen. Keinen Schritt würde er mehr in Richtung des galanten grauen Schiffes setzen.

Leider war das auch nicht nötig.

Obwohl Spock sich so unhandlich wie möglich machte, schaffte Hralem es, ihn sich auf die Schulter zu ziehen. Der Vulkanier wand sich, vielleicht schaffte er es ja, sich dem eisernen Griff ein weiteres Mal zu entwinden. Hralem hatte tatsächlich Schwierigkeiten, den Vulkanier auf der Schulter zu halten und nach einigen Metern demonstrierte der Außerirdische das erste Mal seine Fähigkeit zu Emotionen.

Er ließ Spock von seiner Schulter gleiten und ihn auf den Boden fallen. Spock kam hart auf und stöhnte, als ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Aber das war leicht zu verwinden.

Der Tritt in seine Rippen dagegen war dies nicht. Zu überrascht von dieser harschen Behandlung, verpasste Spock, sich wegzudrehen und bekam die gesamte Wucht ab. Er spürte, wie ihm augenblicklich schlecht wurde und die Welt sich zu drehen begann. Als er einen zweiten Tritt kassierte spürte er die unangenehmen Zuckungen seines Magens, die zu Krämpfen wurden. Sein Körper reagierte nun eigenständig und krümmte sich zusammen vor Schmerz.

Aufhören! Dachte er, bekam aber kein Wort heraus. Stattdessen streckte er eine Hand aus, die seine Bitte signalisierte.

„Strapaziere meine Geduld nicht, Bursche," brummte Hralem und machte sich nun nicht mehr die Mühe, Spock zum Schiff zu tragen.

Er packte einfach das linke Bein des Vulkaniers und zog ihn hinter sich her. Spock bekam von alldem kaum etwas mit, so benommen war er von dem Angriff.


	6. Chapter 6

Hui, heute mal wieder posten, damit ihr am WE was zu lesen habt ^^. Hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Dorlimaus: tut mir leid, dass es so langsam geht. Ich kann nicht viel dagegen tun. Aber wenigstens schließe ich viele meiner geschichten ab, da brauchst du wenigstens nicht so drum bangen, ob es jemals ein ende geben wird ^^. Schön, dass dir die Action gefällt *knuff*

Coeur-du-jour: ich werde versuchen wegen der Perspektivenwechsel aufzupassen und sie besser voneinander zu trennen, danke für die tipps. Ansonsten hoffe ich natürlich, dass ich deine erwartungen erfüllen kann. Finden sie Spock? Finden sie ihn nicht? Lass dich überraschen ^^. *drück feste*

Viel Spaß weiterhin beim Lesen!

- Kapitel 6 -

„Scotty!" Kirk schrie über den Lärm der abhebenden Schiffe in seinen Kommunikator. „Scanne alle ablegenden Schiffe nach vulkanischen Biozeichen! Wir haben Grund zur Annahme, dass jemand mit Spock verschwinden will!"

„Aye, Capt'n," kam die prompte Antwort.

„Und Chekov, suchen Sie speziell nach Schiffen von Spezies, die menschenähnlich sind!"

Jim beendete die Kommunikation und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Der Hangar war riesig. Er reichte sogar weiter, als er sehen konnte.

„Wie sollen wir das richtige Schiff hier finden," Sulu war nicht der Mann, der negativ dachte, aber das hier schien seinen Optimismus zunichte zu machen.

Sie hatten nun weder einen Hinweis auf den Schiffstyp noch auf die genaue Bezeichnung der Spezies nach der sie suchten.

„Wir trennen uns, damit haben wir höhere Chancen," wies er sie an. „Uhura, Sie kommen mit mir. Sulu und Pille. Ihr geht in diese Richtung."

Sie liefen in die entgegen gesetzten Richtungen. McCoy erhoffte sich nicht viel mit seinen Scans, aber er führte sie dennoch durch. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, Spocks Signaturen hier herausfiltern zu können, war verschwindend gering. Hikaru dagegen verließ sich auf seinen visuellen Sinn. Er ließ den Blick über die vielen Schiffe schweifen.

Sie beide waren zu sehr auf die Ferne konzentriert, als dass sie die Spur in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe bemerkten. Und so kam es, dass Sulu auf einer rutschigen Stelle des Hangardecks fast das Gleichgewicht verlor und der Länge nach hinfiel. Seinen außerordentlichen Reflexen war es zu verdanken, dass er sich rechtzeitig wieder fing. Verärgert stieß er einen Fluch über die Unreinheit der Station aus, bevor er weiterlaufen wollte. Aber McCoy hielt ihn auf.

„Warten Sie!" rief er ihm nach.

Sulu drehte sich um und sah, dass der Doktor an dem grünen, feuchten Fleck interessiert war, auf dem er beinahe ausgerutscht wäre. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln scannte er die dickende Feuchtigkeit.

„Doktor?" hakte Hikaru nach.

„Das ist Spocks!" McCoy sprang plötzlich auf und zückte den Kommunikator.

Erst da verstand Sulu die gelegentlichen Flüche des Doktors, die er so oft schon ignoriert und als unwichtig abgetan hatte: „Dieser grünblütige Mistkerl!"

Vulkanier hatten grünes Blut, das war es!

„McCoy an Kirk! Wir haben eine Blutspur gefunden. Es ist Spocks Blut. Wir befinden uns bei Rampe 152. Von Spock fehlt jede Spur, wir suchen weiter."

„Aye, wir kommen gleich zu euch," bestätigte Jim.

Sulu war bereits dabei die nächste Konsole nach den hier anliegenden Schiffen zu befragen. Es lag und hatte auch in jüngster Vergangenheit kein terrestrisches Schiff hier in der Nähe gelegen. Schnell machte er sich daran die Schiffsliste herunter zu laden, was zugegebener Maßen nicht ganz legal war. Aber er wusste zu wenig über Außerirdische, um sagen zu können, welche der menschlichen Rasse ähnlich sahen. Also knackte er die Codes, welche das Downloaden der Daten verhindern sollten.

Jim und Uhura erreichten sie gerade, als er die Liste an die Enterprise schickte, um die Daten zu analysieren. Pille war etwa zwanzig Meter weiter und schien den Boden nach etwas abzuscannen.

„Bericht," bellte Jim angespannt, als er sich umsah, nach Spock Ausschau haltend.

„Wir lassen die Raumschifftypen, die hier vor Ort liegen von der Enterprise identifizieren so weit es geht," meinte Sulu, während Pille an sie herantrat und fortfuhr.

„Das dort," er wies auf einen dunkelgrünen, nun schon fast getrockneten Fleck auf dem Boden, der in eine Richtung verwischt aussah, „ist eindeutig von Spock. Es ist nicht viel, aber wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass er verletzt ist. Zu unserem Glück," er machte ein paar Eingaben, bemerkte aber, wie Uhura überrascht und auch empört einatmete. Schnell fuhr er mit seiner Erläuterung fort, bevor sie ihm ins Wort fallen konnte. „Wie es aussieht, hat man ihn geradezu davon geschleift, Jim. Die Blutspur ist zwar nur hier sichtbar, aber ich kann seine DNS bis zu diesen Anlegestellen verfolgen." Pille wies auf eine sich zweiteilende Schleuse, eine davon war belegt. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Spock auf dem Schiff ist, ist 50 Prozent. Wenn Mr. Sulu hier es schafft, das andere Schiff anhand des Hangarlogs zu bestimmen, kann die Enterprise es abfangen und festhalten."

Jims Herz begann aufgeregt zu pumpen. Ja, das war es! Seine Hoffnung, Spock zu finden stieg und er wurde zuversichtlich. Er sah sich das Schiff an, welches hier vor Ort lag. Es sah einigermaßen Furcht erregend aus. Dunkel, verkantet, mit grünmetallischem Schimmer, lag es dort, wie eine groteske Abart eines widerlichen Käfers. Die Maschinen brummten leise, als würde man sie warm werden lassen. Jim glaubte, dass es bald starten würde.

„So machen wir es. Sulu, versuchen Sie herauszufinden, welches Schiff hier lag. Pille, einen Scan von diesem Schiff, so weit es geht," ohne ein weiteres Wort stapfte Kirk nun davon direkt auf das fremde Schiff zu.

Leonards Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, dass Jim den Besitzer des mittelgroßen Kreuzers alleine stellen wollte.

„Bleiben Sie hier," befahl er Uhura und lief Jim nach.

Der Captain verhielt sich nicht gerade vorschriftskonform, sich alleine mit welcher Spezies auch immer, anzulegen. Leonard schüttelte verärgert den Kopf über seinen unverbesserlichen Freund. Jim machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe annähernd vorsichtig zu sein, das Desaster mit dem Klingonen war schon vergessen. Stattdessen stellte er sich auf die herabgelassene Schiffsrampe und rief lauf in die Öffnung hinein.

„Halloho!" seine Stimme hallte ein wenig vom kalten dunklen Metall wieder. „Jemand zuhause?"

„Jim!" wies Leonard ihn beißend zurecht. „Bist du des Wahnsinns?"

„Wer ist da," brummte es aus dem Schiff heraus und Pille blieb sofort erschrocken stehen, als ein Nausikaner den Kopf aus der Luke steckte.

„Ich," antwortete Jim nur leichthin und Pille fing hektisch an zu scannen.

Vielleicht brachte sich der Captain gerade grundlos selbst in Gefahr. Wenn er schnell genug herausfand, ob Spock an Bord war, oder nicht, konnten sie einfach verschwinden, bevor der Nausikaner seinen Freund einen Kopf kürzer machte.

„Sagen Sie, haben Sie kürzlich einen Vulkanier erworben?" fragte Jim frei heraus.

Der Nausikaner setzte nun einen Gesichtsausdruck auf, der unzweifelhaft Misstrauen ausdrückte.

„Vulkanier? Nein. Scheer dich weg, du Wicht!" brummte der übelgelaunte Außerirdische.

„Sind Sie sicher? Spitze Ohren, witzige Augenbrauen und nervtötend besserwisserisch," Jim unterstrich seine Beschreibung, indem er beide Zeigefinger zu seinen Ohren führe und versuchte die vulkanischen Ohren dadurch darzustellen.

„Verschwinde! Wir haben keine Vulkanier an Bord. Wäre noch schöner. Wir müssen los," der Nausikaner wendete sich um.

Jim sah Pille fragend an, bereit, sich sofort ins Innere des Schiffes zu stürzen, wenn sein Freund ihm bestätigte, dass er dort drinnen seinen ersten Offizier finden würde.

„Nichts, Jim, nichts."

Als die Luke eingezogen wurde, sprang Jim einen Schritt zurück und war wieder auf dem Hangardeck.

„Verdammt," fluchte er enttäuscht und zusammen rannten sie zurück zu Sulu und Uhura.

„Was gefunden?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, ein Schiff unbekannter Bauart," Sulu zeigte ihm eine technische Beschreibung.

Das war zwar kein Bild, welches sie der Enterprise hätten geben können, aber besser als nichts. Scotty würde damit etwas anfangen können.

„Also gut, Enterprise…" Jim stolperte nach vorn, direkt in die Arme von Sulu, der ihn auffing.

Etwas hatte ihn unsanft gestoßen!

„Hey, ihr! Was macht ihr da!" brüllte ein fetter Orianer sie an. „Habt ihr da gerade Informationen downgeloaded?"

Jim sammelte sich und stellte sich dem riesenhaften Wesen entgegen, während er Sulu hinter sich hörte, wie er Scotty die Anweisung zum Beamen gab.

„Neiiin," Jim tat übermäßig unschuldig. „Das wäre nicht legal, nicht wahr?" er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Aber der Orianer schien ihm das nicht zu glauben. Er packte Jim bei den Schultern und hob ihn hoch, als wäre er federleicht. Sulus Hand war sofort an seinem Schwert, das in nur Millisekunden ausklappte.

„Vorsicht!" drohte er, als er die blitzende Klinge an den Hals des fetten grünen Kerls hielt. „Lass ihn schön wieder runter, Fettsack," zischte er.

„Sulu, Vorsicht!" schrie McCoy und warf sich gegen den Asiaten.

Da brach plötzlich Faserfeuer um sie herum aus. Uhura war die erste, welche ihre Waffe gezogen hatte und hinter ein paar Lagerkisten hervor schoss. McCoy und Sulu stolperten mehr in Deckung, als dass sie liefen.

Jim wurde noch immer von dem Kerl in die Höhe gehalten, auf den nicht geschossen wurde. Seine Arme waren eingequetscht zwischen dessen Händen, wie in einem Schraubstock und der Orianer hielt ihn zu weit von sich weg, als dass er einen guten Tritt hätte landen können.

„Verdammt, beamt uns hoch," schrie er.

McCoy leitete die Anweisung über seinen Kommunikator weiter, während Sulu Uhura bei ihrer Verteidigung half.

„Wir erfassen Sie," meldete Chekov.

Und dann erschien auch schon das helle Leuchten um sie herum.


	7. Chapter 7

Ui, hier habe ich aber lange nicht mehr gepostet *schämt sich*. Dabei habe ich schon noch ein paar nette Kapitel im Petto… Hatte zwischendurch überlegt, auch diese Story betan zu lassen, aber das würde das alles noch mehr in die Länge ziehen. Ihr müsst leider hiermit Vorlieb nehmen…

dorlimaus: hey Süße. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so lange hab warten lassen. Dass ich nicht poste liegt daran, dass ich gerade Klausurzeit habe. Und das ist stressig, wenn man zugleich Vollzeit arbeitet^^. In diesem und den nächsten Kapiteln gibt es wieder mehr von Spock, versprochen *lol*.

- Kapitel 7 -

„Wir werden gerufen," meldete Hralem seinem Herrn, als er zugleich den Kurs für einen Warpsprung setzte.

Caer saß neben ihm in dem kleinen Cockpit, das etwa vier Quadratmeter maß und dessen Wände somit vollständig aus Konsolen bestanden, um alle Funktionen in den Raum zu leiten. Er prüfte einige Einstellungen und gab Berechnungen für den anstehenden Warpsprung ein, die er mittlerweile im Schlaf durchführen konnte.

„Von wem?"

„Kennung USS Enterprise, Föderationsraumschiff."

Caer ließ sich dazu hinreißen, das Gesicht zu verziehen, obwohl er eher ein wenig belustigt war. Er hatte von der Föderation gehört. Ein wachsender galaktischer Verbund, der jedoch bei dem Vulkan-Vorfall herbe Verluste hatte hinnehmen müssen. Nie war er mit der Förderation in Kontakt gekommen. Er hatte keine Lust, an dieser Tatsache etwas zu ändern.

„Welche Warpleistung haben sie?" fragte er also.

„Annähernd so viel wie wir," antwortete Hralem.

Caer überlegte kurz und besah sich die beeindruckende Konstruktion der Enterprise. Sie war wahnsinnig schön, aber ihr Warpkern würde es nicht mit ihrer eigenen Technologie aufnehmen können. Mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit konnten sie das schlanke graziöse Schiff mit einem Wechselkurs abhängen.

„Interessant. Was will die Föderation von uns? Öffnen Sie einen Kanal."

Sofort erschien ein jugendlicher Mann auf der Anzeige, dessen Ausstrahlung für sich sprach. Die blauen Augen voller Tatendrang und Leidenschaft, die Haltung ,die eines intuitiven, doch vielleicht auch überheblichen Draufgängers. Caers Puls stieg leicht an, als er sich vorstellte, diesen Kerl einmal in die Finger zu bekommen. Er hätte ihm nur allzu schnell diese euphorisch, energische Haltung ausgetrieben.

STSTST

Auf dem Schirm der Enterprise erschien ein Gesicht, dessen Züge ungemein fein und markant waren, sich in den gemeinen Attributen jedoch nicht von Jims unterschieden. Wenn man es nicht besser wusste, musste man sie wohl zur gleichen Spezies rechnen. Stechende blaue Augen sahen Jim und seiner Crew entgegen, als der Mann auf dem Schirm gelangweilt antwortete.

„Was wollen Sie, Föderation?" die Stimme passte zu dem Gesicht.

Sie war samtig, aber messerscharf. Der Mann, der auf sie herabblickte war selbstbewusst und fühlte sich trotz seines kleineren Schiffes nicht in die Enge gedrängt. Jim erhob sich aus seinem Kommandostuhl und trat dem Kerl quasi entgegen.

„Ich habe Grund zur Annahme, dass Sie eines meiner Mannschaftsmitglieder an Bord festhalten. Ich fordere Sie auf, ihn gehen zu lassen," Jims Stimme war fest.

Manchmal fragte sich McCoy, der im Hintergrund verweilte, wie Jim es trotz seines jungen Alters immer wieder schaffte, so selbstbewusst und überlegen zu klingen.

Leider war ihr Gegenüber nicht so beeindruckt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen," entgegnete er unterkühlt.

„Sie halten meinen Ersten Offizier fest. Einen Vulkanier. Geben Sie ihn unverzüglich heraus oder rechnen Sie mit Konsequenzen," drohte Jim vage.

„Vulkanier," ein zucken des rechten Mundwinkels. „Das ist wahr, einen Vulkanier haben wir an Bord genommen. Captain, ich fürchte, ich habe besagtes Individuum gerade erstanden. Und ich hänge an meinem…" Caer ließ sich für das letzte Wort besonders viel Zeit. „…Besitz."

Kirk hörte, wie Uhura hinter ihm scharf einatmete.

„Dieser Mann ist keineswegs Ihr Besitz. Er ist Mitglied der Förderation und sollten Sie ihn nicht herausgeben, werden wir ihn uns mit weniger freundlichen Mitteln zurückholen und Sie vor ein Gericht stellen müssen."

„Ja, sicher…" der Bildschirm wurde schwarz.

Einen Moment war Jim starr, als könne er nicht glauben, dass man ihn gerade abgewürgt hatte. Das dunkle Weltall starrte ihm drohend entgegen, in der Mitte nur der kleine galante Kreuzer. Dann ging alles sehr schnell.

„Captain, sie machen sich für einen War… nein, sie sind gerade auf Warp gegangen!" meldete Chekov schnell.

„Verfolgungskurs!" befahl Jim sofort.

„Aye, aber sie sind geringfügig schneller als wir, Captain!"

„Kirk an Scotty!"

„Aye, Captain!" meldete sich der Ingenieur.

„Holen Sie mehr aus den Maschinen raus! Wir müssen eine Verfolgung halten!"

„Ich tue mein Bestes, Captain!"

„Sir, das Schiff geht unter Warp!" meldete Chekov. „Ich vermute, sie streben einen Wechselkurs an!"

„Sulu, bleiben Sie dran. Ich will, dass Sie jeden Wechsel sofort mitmachen, lassen Sie sich nicht abhängen, OK?"

„Aye," meldete der Steuermann und seine Finger huschten über die Konsolen, als er parallel zum Steuern auch noch komplexe Berechnungen, aufgrund der Scanwerte des Schiffes auszuführen begann.

„Chekov, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, feuern Sie auf den Antrieb. Aber Vorsicht, wir wollen das Schiff nicht in die Luft jagen," wies Kirk den Taktikoffizier an.

STSTST

Dies hier schien die Kombüse des kleinen eleganten Raumschiffes zu sein. Sie war hell und freundlich. Die matt glänzenden Geräte waren technologisch auf dem neuesten Stand, wenn auch ein Replikator fehlte. Eine kleine Sitzgruppe, mit hellem lederartigen Stoff bezogen machte die Ecke gemütlich, in der er gerade saß. Der Raum war nicht groß, aber effizient eingerichtet. Aber alle Schönheit und Technik darin konnte ihn derzeit nicht berühren. Die Kombüse war so etwas wie ein Gefängnis. Die Tür blieb verschlossen, egal was er versuchte, um hinaus zu gelangen. Sie waren auf Warp gegangen, so viel konnte er sagen, denn er hörte das leichte Pulsieren der Warpgondeln des Schiffes.

Spock saß in der Ecke des Raumes auf einer Bank, die Hände auf dem Tisch gefaltet. Der dumpfe Schmerz in seiner linken Wange konnte nicht mit dem Brennen in seinen Rippen mithalten. Er war nicht lebensbedrohlich verletzt, hatte er festgestellt, aber ein paar Rippen mochten angebrochen sein. Was seine Wange betraf, so hatte er in einer der spiegelnden Oberflächen gesehen, dass seine Haut aufgeplatzt war und sich der Schatten eines großen Hämatoms bereits abzeichnete. Nicht mehr lange, dann würde der Schatten sich grün verfestigen. Seine aufgeplatzte Lippe dagegen verheilte gut. Das vulkanische Immunsystem arbeitete mit gewohnter Schnelligkeit an der Wunde. Das Hämatom und die Wunde an der Wange mochten ebenso schnell verschwinden.

Spock atmete tief durch und erlaubte es sich nun, sich den Schmerzen zuzuwenden. Schmerz war eine Empfindung und somit bis zu gewissen Grenzen kontrollierbar. Die gebrochenen Rippen stellten im Ruhezustand kein Problem für einen geschulten Vulkanier wie ihn dar. Tiefe Atemzüge begleiteten seine geistige Übernahme über den Schmerz. Langsam und selbstsicher packte er die Empfindung und brachte sie zum Schweigen. Als drücke er ein Kissen auf ein imaginäres Gesicht. Spocks Augen öffneten sich schlagartig, als er sich dieser Assoziation gewahr wurde. Wohl eine Folge der Strapazen.

Nachdem der große Außerirdische ihn hier herein geschleift und von den Fesseln befreit hatte, hatte er ihn einfach liegen gelassen. Spock war sich alleine überlassen gewesen. Zuerst hatte er nur dort gelegen, nach Luft schnappend. Irgendwann hatte sich seine Lunge ein wenig erholt und er war aktiv geworden. Die Erfolglosigkeit seiner Versuche, aus dem Raum zu entfliehen hatte ihn schließlich dazu bewegt, sich einfach hinzusetzen und zu meditieren. Für jeden anderen sah es so aus, als starre er nur gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Die Höchstleistungen, die sein vulkanischer Verstand vollbrachte, waren nicht von außen ersichtlich.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, sie waren einige Male unter Warp gegangen und hatten wahrscheinlich die Richtung gewechselt. Aber schließlich hielt es jemand für angebracht, seine Gesellschaft zu suchen.

Der große blonde Mann in dem schwarzen Overall trat vorsichtig ein, hielt sich aber so weit wie möglich von Spock entfernt. Hinter ihm erschien der riesenhafte Außerirdische, der ihn hier her gebracht hatte. Sie warteten, ob einer von ihnen Spocks Aufmerksamkeit bekommen würde. Aber Spock sah erst auf, als der Große sich ihm näherte. Auch wenn der Vulkanier nicht gerade feindselig dreinblickte, so lag eine gewisse Warnung in seinen Augen. Den Außerirdischen störte das nicht weiter, er war sich seiner Sache sicher. In seiner Rechten hielt er ein Gerät, das einer Schusswaffe ähnlich sah.

Was auch immer er vorhatte, Spock würde das Gegenteil anstreben. Seine Position in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes war zwar vorteilig, wenn man alles im Auge behalten wollte, aber nicht zum Kampf. Und nun, da Spocks Hände frei waren, konnte er kämpfen. Also stand er auf und ging vor dem Tisch in Defensivstellung. Seine Rippen pochten protestierend, als er den geistigen Griff um den Schmerz etwas lockerte, aber er konnte sich frei bewegen.

„Das wäre unklug," meinte der Mann an der Türe schlicht. „Lass es einfach über dich ergehen und es ist schnell vorbei."

Was auch immer er meinte, Spock war ganz und gar nicht gewillt, etwas einfach nur so hinzunehmen. Als der Riese lediglich noch zwei Schritt von ihm entfernt war, entschied er sich zum Angriff. Zu seiner Überraschung aber, machte der Riese keine Anstalten sich zu verteidigen.

Natürlich war die erste logische Möglichkeit den humanoiden Außerirdischen anzugreifen, der Nervengriff. Spock bewegte sich mit vulkanischer Schnelligkeit, die für viele andere Spezies unerreichbar war. Wenn man dann noch seine ausgezeichnete Ausbildung hinzunahm, gab es kaum einen Gegner, der ihm gewachsen war. Auf Vulkan nicht, bei Starfleet nicht und auch nicht hier. Wenn er doch aber gewusst hätte, dass Hralems Spezies ein völlig anderes Nervensystem hatte, als für den Griff nötig, hätte er eine andere Vorgehensweise vorgezogen.

So aber fand er seine Hand fest auf dem Außerirdischen ruhend, der nicht bewusstlos werden wollte. Stattdessen schlang er sofort seinen gewaltigen Arm um Spock, um ihn festzuhalten.

Spocks Lungen wurden augenblicklich eingeengt und als er den Schmerz gegen seine Rippen verspürte, wechselte er sofort die Taktik.

Die zweite logische Möglichkeit, den Riesen anzugreifen, war moralisch vielleicht nicht einwandfrei, aber effektiv. Spock trat in dem Zwingengriff gehalten in die Lendengegend des Außerirdischen, wodurch ein Zucken durch diesen ging. Zeitgleich ließ er seine Finger nach dessen Augenhöhlen tasten und drückte unbarmherzig zu. Er spürte fast sofort kühle Flüssigkeit, was wohl das Blut des Außerirdischen sein mochte. Noch bevor der Kerl peinerfüllt aufschrie, spürte Spock einen neuerlichen Schmerz in seinem Nacken. Heiß, brennend, wie ein Biss. Aber nicht so intensiv, dass er abgelassen hätte. Er drückte weiter in die Augenhöhlen, spürte wie unter seinem Zeigefinger plötzlich etwas nachgab und der Griff des Riesen löste sich abrupt.

Während der Außerirdische zu Boden fiel und sich schreiend wand, kam Spock Katzengleich auf. Um den Fall abzufedern ging er in die Knie und verweilte in dieser Position, zu einem Sprung bereit, heftig atmend.

Der Mann an der Tür sah ihn interessiert, jedoch nicht angsterfüllt an. Dann stöhnte er ein wenig belästigt auf.

Hralem, der sich auf dem Boden wand vor Schmerz, interessierte ihn nicht wirklich.

„Wir hätten dich gleich bei Abflug binden sollen," überlegte der Mann laut und seine Stimme war ein wenig angespannt. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so einen Schaden anrichten würdest."

Spock sah den Riesen auf dem Boden nicht an, konzentrierte sich nur auf den Mann vor sich. In der Tat, das linke Auge des Gehilfen würde nach Spocks Einschätzung nie mehr zu gebrauchen sein.

„Hralem, geh in die Krankenstation und lass dich von Geral behandeln," befahl der Mann und Hralem zwang sich wimmernd auf die Beine, taumelte und stolperte mehr, als dass er lief.

„Ich schätze, dein rebellische Naturell musst du nun ablegen," Caers Stimme war zu Eis geworden, als sie schließlich alleine waren.

Spock aber beabsichtigte ganz und gar nicht, irgendetwas an seinem derzeitigen Naturell zu ändern. Wenn der Kerl ihm zu nahe kam, würde es ihm nicht besser ergehen, als seinem Gehilfen.

Der andere schien das in seinen Augen zu lesen, denn ein zartes Lächeln erschien auf dem makellosen Gesicht.

Plötzlich fiel Spock der Biss ein, den er vorhin gespürt hatte. Ein merkwürdig taubes Gefühl breitete sich genau an der Stelle aus. Sofort wanderte seine Hand in seinen Nacken. Kurz unterhalb des Haaransatzes konnte er es fühlen, was auch immer es war. Hart und kühl lag es auf seiner heißen Haut, als hätte es sich an ihm festgefressen.

Spock sah auf, eine gewisse Überraschung konnte er nicht vollständig verbergen, dafür war die Bewegung zu ruckartig gewesen.

„Das ist ein afferenter Neuroschocker. Wir nennen es auch Ans. Dank diesem kleinen Wunderwerk bin ich in der Lage, elektrische Impulse direkt an dein Gehirn zu senden und dort das Schmerzzentrum zu reizen. Eine nette kleine Idee, wird normalerweise genutzt, um Haustiere gefügig zu machen. Effektiv, da sie keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlässt. Zumindest, wenn die Energieschübe nicht dauerhaft auf einer hohen Stufe aufrechterhalten werden."

Spock bezweifelte, dass trotz seines Versuchs die Kontrolle über seine Züge zu wahren seine Emotionen alle verborgen blieben, als er nicht nur die Anflüge von Furcht verspürte, sondern auch Empörung. Die Wirkung von Neuroschockern war ihm bekannt, dass aber jemand direkt Impulse ins Gehirn leitete, das war ihm neu. Und es sprach aus Spocks Sicht nicht für den Kerl, dass er sich solcher Methoden bediente.

„Oh, keine Sorge. Ich beabsichtige nicht, es einzusetzen. Es sei denn, du entscheidest dich mir und meiner Mannschaft weiterhin so feindselig entgegenzutreten. Ungehorsam gehört im Übrigen dazu," der Mann wagte es nun, sich Spock zu nähern.

An dem hellen Blutfleck von Hralem auf dem Boden blieb er kurz stehen.

„Über deine Strafe hierfür werden wir noch reden müssen."

Ohne Furcht ging er nur wenige Zentimeter an Spock vorbei und setzte sich an den Tisch. Dann wies er auf die andere Seite. Spock fragte sich, wo Caer den Auslöser für das Gerät in seinem Genick hatte. Er konnte auf Anhieb nichts erkennen.

„Setz dich zu mir. Wir haben uns ja noch gar nicht bekannt gemacht," bat er, als hätte er Spock gerade nicht eröffnet, dass er ihm völlig ausgeliefert war.

Spock erhob sich nun zwar aus seiner knienden Haltung, zog es jedoch vor, den Befehlen des Mannes nicht zu folgen. Dieser lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Also gut, dann bleib dort stehen. Ich kann dir die Regeln auch so erläutern. Ich bin Caer. Jeder hier an Bord hat mich mit „Herr" anzureden. Das gilt auch für dich, denn du gehörst nun genau wie dieses Schiff," er hob leichthin die Hände, „mir."

_Das sehe ich nicht so._

„Wenn du noch einmal jemanden hier an Bord angreifst, wirst du den fürchterlichsten Schmerz erleben, den du dir vorstellen kannst. Wagst du es gar mich anzugreifen, werde ich dir Schmerzen zufügen, die _jenseits_ deiner Vorstellungskraft liegen," er erzählte das Ganze, als würde er einem Kind Sternbilder erläutern.

Spock widerstand dem Drang, seine Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen.

„Du darfst dich auf dem Schiff von nun an frei bewegen. Das Cockpit und der Maschinenraum sind für dich tabu. Ich habe dir ein eigenes Quartier zugewiesen."

Caer beobachtete seinen Neuzugang ganz genau, als er die Regeln aufstellte. Es war faszinierend, diese dunklen Augen zu studieren. Die meiste Zeit waren sie kühl und leer, wie es bei Vulkaniern nun mal der Fall war. Aber bei diesem hier, blitzte nur allzu oft eine Emotion auf. Beim Kampf, war es Wut gewesen, vielleicht auch Genugtuung. Als er ihm das Ans erklärt hatte, süße Empörung.

Im Moment war der Vulkanier wieder ganz gefasst. In seinem Gesicht stand nichts.

„Sag, wie heißt du?" fragte er also offen heraus.

Innerlich freute sich Caer ein wenig, dass der Vulkanier keine Reaktion auf die Frage zeigte. In der Tat hatte er noch kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Stur, wie der junge Mann zu sein schien, begegnete er ihm auch weiterhin mit Schweigen. Das konnte außerordentlich interessant werden.

„Weißt du, Vulkanier, wenn du mir deinen Namen nicht nennen willst, kann ich dir natürlich einen neuen zuweisen. Ab sofort hast du auf „Ayacael" zu hören. Das bedeutet in meiner Sprache so viel wie „Besitz von Caer"."

Auf diese offensichtliche Provokation folgte ebenfalls keine Reaktion. Caer überlegte, wie er sich sein eigenes Ultimatum stecken sollte. Drei Tage und er würde den früheren Namen des Vulkaniers wissen. Das war eine Herausforderung. Dieses Spiel würde extrem interessant werden.


	8. Chapter 8

Dorlimaus: hey süße, danke für dein rev. Ja, ich hab dich lange warten lassen. Hoffe dieses lange Kapitel kann dich ein bisschen gnädig stimmen ^^. Würde ja gerne mehr schreiben und auch mehr posten, aber es funzt eben manchmal nicht. Danke für deine lieben Wünsche, ich streng mich an, dir öfter Lesestoff zu bieten. *knuff*

- Kapitel 8 -

Dass das kleine Schiff nur geringfügig schneller war, als die Enterprise, machte die Jagd nicht gerade einfacher. Der Pilot am Steuer des silbernen Gleiters musste über extrem viel Erfahrung verfügen. Unerwartet schnell ließ er das Schiff aus dem Warp fallen, um nur wenige Sekunden später einen anderen Kurs einzuschlagen.

Hikaru Sulu war wohl nicht annähernd so erfahren, wie sein Gegenspieler, aber dafür ungemein talentiert. Der junge Steuermann ließ seine Finger geschwind über die Konsolen gleiten, absolut vertraut und intuitiv. In regelmäßigen Abständen übermittelte ihm Pavel Koordinaten, Geschwindigkeitsberechnungen, Winkel, Maschinenwerte. Es war ein Leichtes für Hikaru diese Werte zu erfassen und in korrekte Steuereingaben zu übersetzen. Aber auf Dauer…

Konzentration hieß das Zauberwort. Und Hikaru wusste, dass er normalerweise keine Probleme hatte, auch unter Stress ausdauernd zu agieren. Aber noch nie hatte er einen Verfolgungskurs so lange aufrechterhalten müssen. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Er merkte, dass er des Öfteren blinzeln musste. Seine Beine begannen trotz der ergonomischen Sitze der Brücke Knie abwärts zu kribbeln. Wie lange jagten sie das fremde Schiff bereits?

Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf den Zeitmesser. Zehn Stunden… das waren zwei Stunden über der Zeit, die seine normale Schicht umfasste.

Verdammt. Wenn sie das Schiff doch nur endlich einholen könnten. Wenn der Pilot doch nur endlich den fatalen Fehler begehen würde.

„Mr. Chekov, Bericht", hörte er Kirk hinter sich.

Der Captain selbst war die ganze Zeit nicht von der Brücke gegangen. Hin und wieder war er aufgestanden um düster auf den Schirm zu starren, der das Flimmern des Warptunnels zeigte.

„Schiff entfernt sich, Keptin. Es baut seinen Vorsprung langsam aber sicher aus. Drei Stunden bis die Sensoren es verlieren werden", Pavel hörte sich beinahe so müde an, wie Sulu sich fühlte.

Wenn man bedachte, dass sie schon vor der Verfolgungsjagd Dienst getan hatten, waren sie nun sechzehn Stunden im Dienst. Aber niemand wollte aufgeben, keiner wollte die Müdigkeit und Ermattung eingestehen, die ihnen die Jagd abverlangte. Sie mussten Spock hinterher, oder sie würden ihn niemals wieder zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Was ist mit den Schilden", es war eine hoffnungslose Frage, aber Kirk stellte sie dennoch jedes Mal wieder.

„Sind oben, Sir", antwortete Chekov. „Wir können nicht beamen."

Verdammt, dachte Jim. Warum kann dieser Pilotenmistkerl nicht endlich einen Fehler machen. Er muss ebenfalls müde werden.

„Captain", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich.

Er drehte sich um und blickte zu Uhura, deren schönes schmales Gesicht an Frische eingebüßt hatte. Dunkle Schatten zeigten sich unter ihren schwarzen Augen. Sie war müde, ohne Zweifel.

„Ich muss um Entlassung von der Brücke bitten. Ich fürchte, ich kann meine Effizienz nicht länger aufrechterhalten. Die Qualität meiner Arbeit wird sinken."

Gerade sie, überlegte Jim im stillen. Sie von allen wagte es als erste, von der Brücke zu gehen? Jim hatte eher erwartet, dass er sie als letzte von hier hätte wegtragen müssen.

Sein Zögern war genug, um ihr seine Verwunderung kund zu tun.

„So kann ich Spock nicht helfen", erklärte sie matt. „Wenn ich etwas Wichtiges übersehen würde, das diese Verfolgung scheitern ließe, ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen", nur wer sie gut kannte, hörte das sachte Schwanken in ihrer sonst so klaren Stimme.

Sie hatte Recht. Wenn sie jetzt aus Müdigkeit anfingen Fehler zu begehen, nützte es Spock rein gar nichts. Er sah sich um. Sulus Körperhaltung zeigte eindeutig, dass auch er erschöpft war.

„Erlaubnis erteilt Lieutenant. Für den Rest hier gilt, sobald Sie Müdigkeitserscheinungen spüren, verlassen Sie ihren Posten. Wir dürfen uns keine Fehler erlauben. Nehmen Sie sich die Zeit zum Ausruhen. Das ist ein Befehl."

Darauf hin verließen drei weitere Leute die Brücke. Scotty meldete sich ebenfalls vom Dienst ab, auch wenn er extrem missmutig klang. Sulu und Chekov aber blieben und setzten unentwegt neue Kurse, ließen die Enterprise aus dem Warp fallen und nahmen wieder Fahrt auf. Unermüdlich. Beinahe.

Als die Türen hinter ihnen zischend auffuhren, ahnte Kirk bereits, was sie erwartete. Die schnellen festen Schritte kannte er. Niemand sonst betrat einfach die Brücke, ohne sich anzumelden.

Pille blieb neben ihm stehen, die Arme verschränkt starrte er Jim an. Seine Augen waren wie zwei Faser, die danach trachteten, ihn langsam und schmerzvoll zu durchbohren.

„Ich kann nicht, Pille", Jim bemerkte, wie müde er sich anhörte.

„Als Schiffsarzt muss ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass du seit vierundzwanzig Stunden wach bist. Davon bist du bereits über siebzehn Stunden im Dienst. Jim, das kann so nicht weiter gehen."

„In einer Stunde fünfundvierzig Minuten verlieren wir das Schiff, wenn es außerhalb der Sensorenreichweite gerät. Wir müssen eine Möglichkeit finden, es vorher zu stoppen", Kirks Stimme war müde, aber auch unendlich bitter.

Sie beide wussten, was es bedeuten würde, das Schiff bis dahin nicht zu finden. Die Jagd würde sich zu ihren Ungunsten entwickeln. Warpsignaturen konnten verwischen, wenn man genug Zeit herausgeholt hatte. Zudem war es schwerer anhand der Warpsignaturen zu verfolgen.

„Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest", meinte Pille schroff und plötzlich spürte Jim den nur allzu bekannten Schmerz, als ihm unsanft und unvorbereitet etwas in den Hals injiziert wurde.

Reflexartig schlug er danach, als er erschrocken und empört aufsprang. Es prickelte einen Moment noch kühl auf seiner Haut, als die Substanz sich in seinen Blutkreislauf begab. Vorwurfsvoll starrte er Pille an. Hatte er ihm gerade wirklich ein Schlafmittel gegeben?

„Reg dich ab. Es ist eine Mischung aus Tendalogin und Koffein. Ich mache diese Mätzchen noch genau vier Stunden mit und unterstütze dich dabei, in Ordnung? Danach ist Zapfenstreich. Ich muss euch dann alle von der Brücke verweisen, wenn ihr nicht freiwillig geht."

Tatsächlich spürte Jim, wie ein wenig Leben in seinen Körper zurück zu kommen schien. Er atmete plötzlich leichter, seine Augen waren nicht mehr so schwer. Als Pille Sulu rücksichtslos das Hypospray in den Nacken jagte, dauerte es nur Sekunden, bis dessen Schultern sich wieder spannten.

„Ich bin noch nigt mude", meinte Chekov und winkte ab.

Pille sah, dass der junge Offizier noch keine so deutlichen Ermüdungserscheinungen aufwies und ging zurück zu Jim.

„Die Jugend von heute", murmelte er. „Wahrscheinlich kann der kleine ohne Weiteres drei Schichten hintereinander arbeiten."

Jim sah seinen jugendlichen Taktikoffizier an, wie er eng verkantet mit Sulu arbeitete. Er musste ein wenig lächeln. Sie arbeiteten hart, taten alles, was in ihrer Macht stand. Effektiv und fehlerlos. Trotz ihrer Jugend war Jim davon überzeugt, die beste Brückencrew von ganz Starfleet zu haben.

Und dennoch entglitt ihnen das schlanke silberne Schiff mit jeder Sekunde ein Stück mehr. Und mit sich nahm es seinen Ersten Offizier. Seinen Freund.

STSTST

Man hatte ihm ein neues Oberteil zukommen lassen. Viel zu weit und ein wenig zu lange fiel der abgenutzte Pullover an ihm herab. Der Saum an seinem Hals war ausgeleiert und legte sich weit um ihn herum. Das hellgraue Kleidungsstück passte nicht, war nicht annähernd so bequem und kleidsam wie die Sternenflottenuniform. Aber wenigstens hatte man ihm etwas gegeben. Und wenigstens übte es keinen Druck auf seine verletzten Rippen aus.

Spock wurde es allmählich lästig. Die Warpsprünge wurden weniger, dafür verblieben sie allerdings immer länger auf Warp. Caer schien ihn seiner ganz eigenen Foltermethode aussetzen zu wollen.

Er ließ ihn nicht allein. Schon seit Stunden saßen sie zu zweit in Spocks zugewiesenem Quartier, seinem neuen Zuhause, wie Caer es zu nennen pflegte. An Privatsphäre war nicht zu denken. Caer weigerte sich zu gehen und redete und redete. Es war eine wahrlich menschliche Angewohnheit, auch wenn Spock bezweifelte, dass diese so lange durchhalten mochten. Wie viel Zeit war wohl vergangen? Er konnte nur schätzen, dass es mehr als zehn Stunden waren. Und Caer zeigte keine Müdigkeit. Er redete unentwegt, monoton, mit dieser samtenen kalten Stimme auf ihn ein. Die Themen reichten weit. Von galaktischer Politik bis hin zu Unwichtigkeiten.

Das Quartier an sich war spartanisch ausgestattet. Eine schmale Pritsche diente als Ruhestätte, eine kleine Duscheinheit grenzte an einem viel kleineren Raum an. Eine deaktivierte Konsole an der Wand. Ein Regal. Das war es auch schon. Grau in grau gehalten.

Spock sprach kein Wort. Er würde Caer diese Genugtuung nicht geben. Aber er fühlte sich allmählich sehr erschöpft. Der Tag dauerte nun schon sehr lange und auch wenn Caer es nicht für nötig hielt, dass Spock ihm antwortete, so stellte er dennoch sicher, dass dieser seinen Worten lauschte.

Immer wenn Spock abdriftete, sich in eine Heilungstrance versetzen wollte oder gar einzuschlafen drohte, wuchs in seinem Nacken ein Prickeln an, bis es schier unerträglich wurde und er sich gezwungen sah, in einem kurzen Aufschrecken den Kopf zu heben.

„Ich halte nichts von Eile", Caer lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah an die Wand. „In der Tat hat Zeit für meine Spezies wenig Bedeutung. Wir sind sehr langlebig. Irgendwann wird es sowieso langweilig, warum also beeilen?"

Immer wieder hatte Caer kleine Hinweise zu seiner Spezies offenbart, aber niemals ihren Namen genannt. Spock wusste noch immer nicht, was dieser menschlich aussehende Mann war. Er bezeichnete seine Rasse als langlebig, weit verstreut, intuitiv. Aber nie nannte er die genaue Bezeichnung.

„Irgendwann wirst du mit mir reden. Und das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."

Spock wandte den Blick von Caer ab. Sein Körper wurde wirklich müde. Wie wohl der Schlafrhythmus von Caer war? Ob er niemals schlief? Zudem bemerkte Spock, dass sein Magen sich flau anfühlte. Nicht nur hatte er nun seit einiger Zeit nicht geschlafen, sondern auch nicht gegessen. Mental rechnete er durch, wie lange der vulkanische Körper so durchhalten konnte.

Als Caer sich plötzlich streckte sah Spock wieder auf. Der Außerirdische erhob sich aus dem Stuhl und sah fast liebevoll zu ihm herab.

„Ayacael, ich fürchte, dein Betragen ist so nicht akzeptabel. Wenigstens deinen Namen hättest du mir nennen können. Wie es aussieht bist du ein sehr stures Exemplar eines Vulkaniers. Nun ja, vielleicht schaffst du es ja, mich eine Weile zu ergötzen", Caers Blick wurde matt und er schien abzuschweifen. „Es ist alles so langweilig", flüsterte er.

Spock fragte sich, was wohl mit ihm passieren würde, wenn er sich nicht als unterhaltsam herausstellte. Aber im Moment war er nicht gewillt, sich Caers Laune zu unterwerfen. Er war Sternenflottenoffizier. Er gehörte auf die Enterprise.

„Es wird Zeit für mich zu schlafen", bei diesen Worten entspannte Spock sich unwillkürlich. „Du allerdings hast dir keine Ruhe verdient, Ayacael. Es steht noch die Strafe für das aus, was du mit Hralem getan hast. Geral meint, sein Auge ist hin. Ich muss am nächsten Außenposten wohl eine Protese besorgen, wenn er wieder richtig sehen soll. Was meinst, du, wie ich eine Strafe für diese Tat bemessen soll?" Caer sah den Vulkanier an, erwartete aber keine Antwort. „Nun, ich habe recherchiert. Vulkanier sind weitgehend resistent gegen Gewalt. Ich würde dich wohl ernsthaft schädigen müssen, bevor du in meine Forderungen eingibst, deinen Namen preiszugeben. Euer Wille ist so stark und diszipliniert. Ich bezweifle, dass ich dazu in der Lage bin, dich in den Wahnsinn zu reden. Aber…" er machte eine Pause und wandte sich zu den Kontrollen des Raumes um. „Ich weiß von einer Schwäche der Vulkanier."

Auf der Stelle spürte Spock die Veränderung des Raumes und wahrlich, sie gefiel ihm nicht. Es war vor allem in seinem übermüdeten Zustand mehr als unangenehm. Die Temperatur fiel schlagartig um fünfzehn Grad ab und legte sich kühl um ihn. Spock war entschlossen, Caer nicht zu zeigen, dass ihm diese Temperatur ganz und gar nicht zusprach.

„Nun, denn", Caer wandte sich zum Gehen um. „Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht."

Der Mann verließ kaum die kleine Kabine, als Spock etwas höchst Irritierendes in seinem Nacken spürte, was ihn für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick zusammenschrecken ließ. Ein Summen. Hochfrequent tauchte es in seinem Kopf auf, während es in seinem Nacken prickelte.

Das war Caers Strategie. Er mochte nicht Gewalt anwenden, aber das hieß nicht, dass sich seine Bemühungen ihn zum Reden zu bringen nur auf seine Überredungskunst beschränkten. Er setzte auf eine langsame, auslaugende Strategie.

„Nicht diejenigen Feinde sind am meisten zu fürchten, die impulsiv und aggressiv agieren. Diese sind berechenbar, denn sie lassen sich immer von Gefühlsausbrüchen leiten", hatte man ihm in taktischer Psychologie auf der Akademie beigebracht. „Viel eher sollte man sich vor dem Feind in Acht nehmen, der kalt und berechnend ist. Denn diese denken nach, bevor sie handeln. Und dann wird die Sache wirklich anstrengend."

Hinter Caer schloss sich die Tür und dann war Spock alleine. Der Raum war im Vergleich zu seinem Quartier sehr beengt. Spock wartete einige Minuten bevor er sich erhob und den Türöffner betätigte. Das hatte er erwartet. Warum auch sollte Caer ihn durch die kühle Temperatur bestrafen, wenn er ihm die Möglichkeit gab, sich aus dem Raum zu entfernen. Spock sah sich um. Bei jeder Bewegung pochte es in seiner Brust. Er musste sich unbedingt ausruhen, um seinem Immunsystem die Möglichkeit zu geben, die Wunden zu heilen. Nach kurzer Untersuchung des Quartiers stand fest, dass es keine unmittelbare Möglichkeit zur Flucht gab. Wenn er ein Werkzeug gehabt hätte, wäre ihm vielleicht die Flucht durch eine der Jeffreysröhren geglückt. Aber wie weit wäre er wohl gekommen in diesem Schiff der Mittelklasse? Mit einer angebrochenen Rippe?

Resigniert schnaufte er und ließ sich zurück auf die harte Pritsche fallen. Er zog die dünne Decke um seine Schultern, sie hätte bei normalen Temperaturen wohl bestens ihren Zweck erfüllt. Bei dieser hier aber erwies sie sich als nicht dick genug. Spock fror. Er versuchte so still wie möglich zu sitzen in der Hoffnung, dass sich die Wärme unter der Decke sammeln würde.

Das Summen in seinen Schläfen war zunächst nur unangenehm gewesen, aber jetzt, wo er versuchte zur Ruhe zu kommen, erwies es sich als überaus störend. Allgegenwärtig und nicht zu dämmen.

Das würde eine lange Nacht werden…

STSTST

Spock erwachte aus einem unruhigen, leichten Dösen. Es Schlaf zu nennen, wäre des guten Willens zu viel gewesen. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, er wäre noch liegen geblieben. Aber die unangenehme Kälte des Raumes und das beständige Summen in seinem Kopf machten den Sinn der Erholung zunichte. So konnte er nicht schlafen, nicht ruhen, ja nicht einmal meditieren.

Im ersten Moment, als er sich aufzurichten versuchte, wurde ihm schwindelig. Ihm war schlecht vor Müdigkeit und sein Körper war ungewohnt steif. Schwer stemmte er sich auf die Ellenboden auf seiner Pritsche. Er fühlte sich wie nach einem vulkanischen Fitnesstest, wobei die körperlichen Grenzen ausgetestet wurden und man sich am nächsten Tag kaum bewegen konnte. Alles an ihm schien schwer und unbeweglich. Es bedurfte einiger Willenskraft, sich zu erheben und den steifen Gliedern Leben abzuverlangen. Zudem bemerkte er, dass sich am Zustand seiner Rippen nicht wirklich etwas geändert hatte. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und jede Bewegung des Oberkörpers bereitete stumpfe Pein.

Jeglicher Versuch, sich in eine Heiltrance fallen zu lassen, war durch das beständige Summen in seinem Kopf zunichte gemacht worden.

Es war nicht einmal nur der Schlafentzug allein, wusste Spock, der ihm so zusetzte. Es war die zu niedrige Temperatur in diesem Raum. Auf der Enterprise war die Standardtemperatur bereits zu nieder für Vulkanier und er zog es vor sein Quartier stets auf die bevorzugten dreißig Grad zu erwärmen. Hier drinnen waren es derzeit höchstens acht. Und das zehrte an seiner Stärke.

Das Logischte war, der Kälte und der Müdigkeit entgegenzuwirken. Spock erhob sich vollständig und stellte sich in die Mitte des kleinen Quartiers. Er hatte nicht gerade viel Platz für seine Übungen, aber das musste ausreichen.

In einer fließenden Bewegung breitete er die Arme aus und nahm eine kerzengerade Haltung ein. Er versuchte den Schmerz in seiner Brust aus seinem Bewusstsein zu tilgen. Irgendwo musste er anfangen, zu regenerieren. Und wenn es nur bedeutete, diese Kälte in sich zu bekämpfen.

In einer kurzen schnellen Schrittfolge vollführte er fünf Schlagbewegungen, um wieder kerzengerade stehen zu bleiben. Er war langsamer als sonst und in seiner Beweglichkeit eingeschränkt. Dann machte er einen Ausfallschritt nach vorn, während er seinen Oberkörper zeitgleich zur Seite neigte, um eine der einfacheren Kata-Figuren einzuleiten. Diese stellte sich jedoch durch die starke Bewegung des Oberkörpers allein schon als ungewohnt schwer heraus.

Aus der Grätsche gleitend, bog er sich rückwärts und stemmte sich in einen Handstand hoch. Spock bemerkte, dass seine Arme dabei zitterten, bevor er sie wieder unter Kontrolle bringen konnte. Über Kopf erlaubte er es sich, kurz durchzuatmen, bevor er sich abrollte und nur wenige Zentimeter vor der Zimmerwand wieder in den Stand wechselte. An dieser Stelle verzichtete er auf die Sprungfolge, für die das Quartier viel zu klein und auch zu nieder war und ließ sich beinahe in einer simultanen Bewegung rückwärts wieder in den Handstand gleiten. Aus diesem löste er sich elegant indem er die Beine der reihe nach zu Boden führte. Er stoppte in einem sicheren Stand, die Beine weit auseinander, hintereinander in die Knie gegangen und die Arme nach vorn gestreckt, als drücke er jemanden von sich weg. Kurz schwankte seine Sicht, als der Schwindel von vorhin zurückkehrte. Durch langsame kontrollierte Atmung gelang es ihm, diese Beeinträchtigung zu unterdrücken.

Aus dieser Haltung war es ein Leichtes, die anschließende Schlagfolge auszuführen. Spock spürte, wie sein Körper sich langsam löste und ein wenig seiner gewohnten Geschmeidigkeit zurückerlangte. Auch wenn sich seine Schläge langsam und schwach anfühlten, vollführte er sie mit angebrachter Präzision. Im Fluss der Übung aufgehend, vergaß er einen Moment gar das Prickeln in seinem Nacken, das die ganze Nacht seinen Geist auf sich gezogen hatte.

Am Ende der Kampfsequenz glänzte trotz der Kälte des Raumes und der Anspruchslosigkeit der Übung eine dünne Schicht Schweiß auf seiner Haut und Spock war mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Die Übung hatte seinen Körper etwas erwärmt, den Kreislauf in Schwung gebracht und ihn erfrischt. Dennoch war das flaue Gefühl in seinem Bauch merkwürdig. Spock wurde gewahr, dass er seit Stunden nicht gegessen hatte und der leichte Schwindel auch daher rühren konnte. Er nutzte die karge Duscheinheit, die in einem winzigen angrenzenden Raum nebst einer Toilette eingebracht war und besah sich seine Verletzungen mit einem kleinen Spiegel. Für McCoy wäre es einfach gewesen, die verletzten Rippen zu heilen. Eigentlich war es auch für ihn selbst kein Problem, wenn er über volle Konzentration verfügte, den Heilungsprozess zu beschleunigen. Aber im Moment war er nicht einmal im Stande, die Wunde auf seiner Wange selbst zu behandeln.

Grün und aggressiv leuchtete das Hämatom unter dem linken Auge.

Spock beschloss, dass er daran nichts ändern konnte und wandte sich der Türe zu.

Die Nacht über war die Tür verschlossen gewesen, aber hatte Caer nicht gesagt, er dürfe sich im Schiff bewegen? Vielleicht hatte er seine Meinung geändert. Aber als Spock versuchsweise den Öffner betätigte, glitt die Tür überraschender Weise zur Seite.

Er fand sich in den hellen Korridoren des Schiffes wieder. Sofort begann er darüber nachzusinnen, wie er die freie Beweglichkeit für sich nutzen konnte. Der Maschinenraum und die Pilotenkabine waren für ihn tabu. Natürlich durfte nicht erwartet werden, dass er das einfach so hinnahm. Sie waren seine größten Chancen, das Schiff zu sabotieren oder eine Nachricht an die Enterprise zu senden.

Aber bevor er auch nur einen weiteren Schritt tun konnte, begann die Welt sich wieder um ihn zu drehen. Der Schwindelanfall war so heftig, dass er mit unbeholfenen Schritten an die Wand wankte und dort verharrte. Es dauerte diesmal Sekunden, bis es nachließ. Vielleicht waren körperliche Übungen angesichts der Umstände nicht das Klügste gewesen. Spock hatte nicht gegessen und es war wichtig, Energie zu sparen. Er musste seine Strategie überdenken. Wie sollte er fliehen, wenn er kaum in der Lage war, ein paar Minuten fest zu stehen. Geschweige denn mit diesem Gerät im Nacken und den geprellten Rippen.

Also revidierte er seine Taktik und klaubte in seinem Gedächtnis die Erinnerungen an den Weg zur Kombüse zusammen. Eine der ersten Regeln der Sternenflotte: bei Kräften bleiben, so gut es geht.

Er fand den hellen kleinen Raum schnell, aber zu seiner Enttäuschung war er nicht leer. Ein älterer Bajoraner stand in der Mitte, anscheinend gerade zum Aufbruch bereit und ließ den Satz abbrechen, als Spock die Tür öffnete.

„…an der nächsten Station die…" der grauhaarige Mann, dessen Haar bis zur Schulter reichte wandte sich um.

Als er Spock erkannte, oder vielmehr nicht erkannte, aber den Fremden das erste Mal selbst erblickte, wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck drastisch. Zu Unfreundlichkeit.

„Ayacael", grüßte Caer ihn wie einen alten Freund und bedeutete ihm herein zu kommen. „Wie sieht es aus? Hungrig?"

Spock blieb im Türrahmen stehen, den Bajoraner misstrauisch beäugend, genauso, wie der ihn betrachtete. Nur dass der Bajoraner eindeutig feindselig war.

„Vor dem musst du keine Angst haben, Ayacael. Das ist Geral, der Schiffsarzt könnte man sagen", machte Caer sie bekannt.

„Seid Ihr sicher, Herr?" drohte Geral brüsk.

Spock entschied sich, dass er sich in Gerals Gegenwart hüten würde, aber der Bajoraner wahrscheinlich keine unmittelbare Bedrohung darstellte. Also trat er ein, näher an den anderen heran, als diesem lieb war.

Der Bajoraner schnaubte verächtlich und wandte sich zu Caer.

„Wenn Ihr keine weiteren Aufgaben für mich habt… ich habe nach Hralems Auge zu sehen", brummte er und Caer entließ ihn mit einem Wink, worauf der Bajoraner ungehalten aus dem Raum stürmte.

Dann hielt Caer eine längliche silberne Verpackung hoch und bedeutete Spock sie zu fangen. Der Vulkanier griff zielsicher nach dem Objekt und besah es sich.

„Proteinriegel", erklärte Caer. „Ich mache mir nichts aus üppigen Mahlzeiten, ganz zum Leidwesen meiner Besatzung. Manchmal sind sie kurz vorm Wahnsinn, dann muss ich wohl oder übel den Kurs auf einen kulinarisch mindestbemittelten Planeten setzen, damit sie was anderes bekommen."

Spock besah sich die Verpackung. Die fremden Schriftzeichen darauf waren ihm ein wenig vertraut. Orianisch. Anscheinend hatten sie „Proviant" mit an Bord genommen, als sie bei Orion gelegen hatten.

Leider konnte Spock etwas entziffern, das unter Umständen besser nicht entziffert hätte werden sollen. „Tierische Proteine" stand da. Das konnte man wohl kaum mehr als vegetarisch bezeichnen. Wenn dies das Einzige war, was man hier an Essen zu bieten hatte, würde Spock eher hungern, als etwas davon zu verspeisen. Er legte den Riegel auf eine der Flächen bei Seite und wusste für einen Moment nicht weiter. So würde er seinen Zustand nicht bessern können. Im Gegenteil.

Caer sah ihn fragend an.

„Was? Was ist? Nicht erlesen genug?" fragte er belustigt. „Na, das wird sich ändern."

In aller Ruhe machte er sich daran, seinen eigenen Riegel zu verzehren.

Spock sah keinen Grund, sich nicht nach etwas anderem umzusehen, das besser für ihn geeignet war.

Er öffnete Türen und Schubladen, fand unsinniger Weise Geschirr und Besteck. Aber in einem Schrank war etwas Annehmbares. Drei große Kisten mit einem orangenem Pulver waren mit „Energiegetränk" auf Bajoranisch beschriftet, so weit er es sagen konnte.

„Du solltest auf jeden Fall etwas zu dir nehmen", meinte der Außerirdische hinter ihm und Spock hörte das Rascheln eines weiteren Proteinriegelpapiers. „Sonst wirst du bald der Kraft entbehren, um diese beeindruckenden morgendlichen Übungen durchzuführen."

Spock, der auf einer der Kisten nach der Übersetzung der Inhaltsstoffe suchte, hielt kurz inne, was jedoch nicht sichtbar für Caer sein mochte. Also wurde er in seinem Raum überwacht. Er würde vorsichtiger sein müssen, was er tat.

Bei den Inhaltsstoffen fand er nichts Tierisches. Also suchte er nach einem Glas. Zunächst im falschen Schrank. Als er sich umdrehte, um einen anderen zu versuchen, stand da plötzlich Caer neben ihm, der sich das Pulver betrachtete. Spock ging aus Gewohnheit einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihn aus seinem privaten Raum zu verbannen.

„Aha, das findest du wirklich besser? Das Zeug schmeckt nicht mal mir und ich bin wirklich anspruchslos", er hielt zur Beteuerung seinen Riegel hoch.

Dann langte er nach einer Schranktür und beförderte ein großes Glas hervor.

„Wenn es dich glücklich macht", meinte er nur und stellte es vor ihm auf die Ablage.

Caer hatte anscheinend gut recherchiert, wenn es um vulkanische Schwächen ging. Was ihre Lebens- und Essgewohnheiten anging mochte er noch nicht weit fortgeschritten sein, oder sie mit Absicht ignorieren.

Spock rührte sich ein Glas des Pulvers an. Es schmeckte an menschlichen Maßstäben gemessen wirklich nicht, zumal sich der gelbe Staub nicht vollständig löste und im Mundraum und am Gaumen hängen blieb. Aber es war wohl als Überbrückungsnahrung akzeptabel, wenn auch nicht vollwertig.

Sein Magen schien anderer Meinung, fing er angesichts der flüssigen Nahrung an zu gluckern.

STSTST

Caer beobachtete wie Ayacael das Glas nicht auf einen Zug, aber vollständig leerte. Etwas am Gebaren des jungen Vulkaniers faszinierte ihn. Es waren diese anmutigen Bewegungen, kontrolliert und präzise. Dennoch nicht so steif, wie die eines normalen Vulkaniers. Was war an diesem so anders?

Das Kinn auf die Hand gestützt ließ er seinen Blick nicht von Ayacael ab. Der junge Mann war so stolz und unbeugsam, es war ja beinahe eine Schande, ihm das zu nehmen. Aber war nicht gerade das der Reiz bei diesem Spiel? Caer hatte sich schon so viele Wesen zum Zeitvertreib angeschafft. Aber niemals hatte ihn etwas so in den Bann geschlagen, wie der junge Vulkanier. Noch immer ließ ihn das Gefühl nicht los, dass da ein Geheimnis war. Warum waren diese Augen so ausdrucksstark, so unsäglich tief? Woher kam diese bisher ungesehene Anmut in seinen Bewegungen?

„Einzigartig", murmelte er gedankenverloren und Ayacael drehte sich zu ihm um, ein Schauer fuhr jedes Mal durch Caer, wenn der Vulkanier seine Augen auf ihn richtete.

Der intensive Moment wurde von einem gluckernden Geräusch aus Ayacaels Bauch davon gefegt. Caer sah verdutzt auf, als hätte er so etwas Profanes im Traum nicht erwartet. Sein Gegenüber wandte sich von ihm ab, aber überraschender Weise nahmen die Spitzen der Ohren ein liebliches Grün an.

Meine Güte, er kann erröten, dachte Caer bei sich. Oder ergrünen?

Er spürte, wie ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper fuhr, das er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Das war mehr als wunderlich. Seit wann waren Vulkanier peinlich berührt? Caer konnte das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, das sich auf seinen Lippen formte. Ayacael stellte die Kiste mit dem Pulver zurück an deren angestammten Platz und wollte den Raum verlassen, als Caer ihn zurück befahl.

„Warte!" rief er.

Aber Spock dachte nicht daran, Befehle entgegen zu nehmen.

Caer sah an die Decke. Es war oft so am Anfang, bis sie merkten, dass er ihnen wehtun konnte. Wirklich wehtun.

Einen Moment besah er sich den Rücken seiner linken Hand. Er trug nur an ihr einen Handschuh. Auf ihm war ein empfindlicher Sensor. Vorsichtig und nicht mit zu viel Druck, strich er darüber.


	9. Chapter 9

Dorlimaus: hi Süße! Ja, ich versuche dich in nächster Zeit ein bisschen zu verwöhnen, auch wenn ich es nicht täglich schaffe. Aber ich versuche, die Story schön regelmäßig zu posten, versprochen. Ich habe nun schon eine sehr direkte Vorstellung, wo sie hinführen wird. Ich hoffe, der Plot wird dir gefallen.

- Kapitel 9 -

Es traf Spock, wie ein Blitz, und er schlug direkt in seinen Nacken ein. Im ersten Moment wusste er gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als ihm die Beine wegknickten. Im nächsten Moment spürte er den Schmerz durch seinen Körper zucken.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden und alles war so schnell vergangen, wie es gekommen war. Aber Spock musste sich erst sammeln, als er am Boden liegend nach Orientierung suchte. Die Welt fiel in ihre normalen Fugen zurück, als er plötzlich begriff, was geschehen war. Seine Finger tasteten automatisch an seinen Nacken und als er das Ans berührte pochte ein dumpfer intensiver Schmerz nach. Schnell zog er die Hand wieder zurück und wartete bis es nachließ. Unweit hinter sich hörte er das Zischen der Kajütentür.

Es war entwürdigend. Er lag hier am Boden, von der Schockattacke niedergestreckt und Caer beobachtete ihn ausdruckslos von der Tür aus.

„Ich schlage vor, du nimmst meine Anweisungen in Zukunft ernst", sagte er ruhig, ja fast gefährlich ruhig.

Spock versuchte, das Beben aus seinem Körper zu drängen, um sich wieder aufzurichten. Nur mit Mühe gehorchten seine Beine ihm und als er sich das erste Mal auf die Knie stützen wollte, knickte sein Oberkörper kurz weg. Erst beim zweiten Versuch gelang es ihm, sich vollständig aufzurichten.

Gebeugt an die Wand gestützt, sah er sich um und wartete. Was auch immer Caer gerade getan hatte, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er einen zweiten Schock in seinem derzeitigen Zustand aushalten würde.

„Das war nur ein Vorgeschmack, Ayacael", sagte Caer.

Es klang wie eine harmlose Erklärung, dabei war es eine todernste Drohung, erkannte Spock, als der Außerirdische auf ihn zukam. Spock wäre zurück gewichen, aber seine Beine fühlten sich zu weich an. Lieber stellte er sich seinem Peiniger, als dass er ein weiteres Mal vor ihm auf dem Boden lag.

Caer kam ihm näher, als er es im Normalfall zugelassen hätte. Er berührte ihn nicht, aber sein Gesicht war ganz nah neben seinem.

„Du musst akzeptieren, dass du nicht länger dein eigener Herr bist", flüsterte Caer ihm kalt ins Ohr. „Wir können wunderbar miteinander auskommen, auf lange Zeit. Aber es kann für dich auch die wahre Hölle werden."

Mit diesen Worten, zog Caer sich ein Stück von ihm zurück und betrachtete ihn herablassend. Spock spürte heißen Zorn in sich aufwallen und einen Moment dachte er selbst, er müsse dieser Emotion nachgeben und in einem aggressiven Ausbruch dem anderen die Nase brechen. So dass Caer vor Tränen erblindete und Spock ihn genüsslich auseinander nehmen konnte.

Nein… ist es nicht genau das, was er von mir will? Dass ich die Kontrolle aufgebe? Beschreite ich einmal diesen Weg, kann er mich immer wieder dazu bringen, dachte Spock bei sich.

STSTST

Caer wartete. Schwarzes Blitzen lag in den ausdruckstarken Augen des Vulkankiers. Pure Wut! Etwas in Caer hoffte, der Vulkanier würde nachgeben. Ein anderer Teil aber fand perverses Gefallen an dieser Provokation und begehrte, dass er nicht eingeben möge. Dieser Teil freute sich, auch wenn Caer es nicht erlaubte, dass diese Freude nach außen drang, als Nüchternheit in sein Gegenüber zurückkehrte.

Die Spannung in der Luft wurde geringer, als Caer sich in die Küche zurückzog. Spock ließ sich an die Wand sinken und schloss die Augen in einem Moment wahrer Erleichterung und Ermüdung.

Erleichterung…

Ich werde nachlässig, erkannte er. Meine Emotionen sind allzu schnell an der Oberfläche.

Es war dringend Zeit, dass er Schlaf fand oder aber wenigstens meditierte. Als er in sein Quartier trat, schlug ihm die Stille entgegen und das Summen in seinem Hinterkopf war laut und deutlich zu hören. In der Küche hatte Caers Stimme bereits ausgereicht, um es zu übertönen, aber hier gab es nicht sonderlich viele Geräusche, wenn man von den üblichen absah. Auch die Temperatur war nicht annehmbarer geworden. Spock zögerte, als er in der Türe stand. Hier würde er genauso wenig Erholung finden, wie die vorherige Nacht.

STSTST

Als Jim die Brücke betrat, überraschte es ihn nicht, Uhura zu sehen. Ihm war nicht danach zu Mute, sich ihrem fragenden, suchenden Blick zu stellen. Auf direktem Weg begab er sich zu seinem Platz und setzte sich.

„Bericht", befahl er knapp angebunden und es war eindeutig, dass sich ihre Lage in den letzten Stunden nicht verbessert hatte.

Das Schiff war vor etwa zehn Stunden außerhalb ihrer Sensorenreichweite geflogen. Sie verfolgten nun lediglich die Warpsignaturen des Raumgleiters. Es war schwierig, die vielen Richtungswechsel nur anhand der Signatur nachzuvollziehen. Warpsignaturen waren flüchtig. Irgendwann würde die Spur kalt werden. Dann hatten sie gar keine Möglichkeit mehr, Spocks Entführern nachzujagen.

Jim, Pavel und Hikaru waren gestern noch auf ihren Stationen geblieben, eine Stunde, nachdem sie das Schiff verloren hatten. Pille hatte erst dann seine Drohung wahr gemacht und sie alle in die Quartiere beordert. Nicht ohne, dass er ihnen ein entsprechendes Mittel zur Sicherstellung ihrer Erholung gegeben hatte.

Chekov und Sulu waren noch nicht wieder auf der Brücke. Die Stille war bedrückend und Uhura hatte noch kein Wort an den Captain gerichtet. Jim fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt noch da war, sparte sie doch sonst nicht an Kritik.

Endlich fasste er sich ein Herz und drehte sich um. Er fand die dunkelhäutige Schönheit an ihrer Station, sie arbeitete, fleißig, konzentriert. Jim erkannte, dass sie nach einer Nachricht lauschte, die nicht kommen mochte.

„Wie lange sind Sie schon hier?" fragte er.

„Ich bin seit vier Stunden auf der Brücke", antwortete sie fest und klar.

Jim nickte nur verständig und wandte sich dem Schirm zu. Manchmal stand er auf, um sich über die Schulter des vertretenden Steuermannes zu beugen.

Er setzte sich gerade ein weiteres Mal, als plötzlich die Türe aufging und ein hektischer Pavel Chekov die Brücke betrat. Fast im Laufschritt rannte er vor den Captain, versuchte sein unbändiges Haar noch irgendwie zu richten, um den Eindruck von Professionalität zu wahren, was in diesem Augenblick ein wenig misslang.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Keptin, meine Verspätung. Ich… ich…" suchte er nervös nach Worten.

Kirk schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass der junge Mann nach der Doppelschicht gestern heute etwas verspätet war. Lieber eine Stunde mehr Schlaf, als eine Stunde weniger Konzentration auf ihrer Suche.

„Mr. Sulu hat es ebenfalls noch nicht hier her geschafft. Bitte, nehmen Sie ihren Platz ein. Unter den gegebenen Umständen werden wir mit der Besetzung der Brücke flexibel agieren. Ich weiß, dass Sie eher zu lange hier sein werden, als zu kurz."

Chekov nickte und besetzte die Taktikstation. Es dauerte nicht lange, da betrat auch Sulu die Brücke. Seine Entschuldigung war nicht so hektisch und verlegen, aber die leichte Rötung seiner Wangen verriet ihn.

Jim betrachtete sich seine Crew. Er war überzeugt von ihr. Wenn es jemand schaffen mochte, dieses verdammte Schiff einzuholen, dann seine Leute. Er widerstand dem Drang, Scotty im Maschinenraum zu kontaktieren. Der Ingenieur hielt die Maschinen auf Trab. Aber leider war auch er kein Zauberer und nicht dazu in der Lage, die Warpleistung auf Dauer so zu erhöhen, dass sie die Verfolgung endlich abschließen konnten.

Er musste ein schweres Stöhnen unterdrücken, als er das leichte Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen verdrängte. Der Stress und die Last hinterließen Spuren an ihm. Aber genau deshalb war er Captain. Weil er im Stande war, das auszuhalten und seine Entscheidungen dadurch nicht litten.

Ein weiteres Mal glitten seine Gedanken zu Spock, als sein Blick sich an die Wissenschaftsstation heftete. Pille hatte Entwarnung gegeben, der Blutverlust auf der orionischen Station musste minimal gewesen sein. Dennoch machte Jim sich Sorgen. Er kannte die Sturheit Spocks und hoffte, dass sein vulkanischer Verstand dem entgegenwirken mochte.

Es handelt sich um Spock, rückte Jim sich gedanklich selbst zurecht. Wenn einer die Nerven in dieser Situation behält, dann er.

STSTST

Spock hatte sein Vorhaben in seinem Quartier zu meditieren aufgegeben. Stattdessen streifte er durch das Schiff. Zum einen, um einen geeigneten Ort für sein Vorhaben zu finden, zum anderen, um sich damit vertraut zu machen. Jeden Gang, jede Konsole, versuchte er sich fest einzuprägen. Das Schiff war nicht sonderlich groß, verglichen mit der Enterprise. Aber er war eine halbe Stunde damit beschäftigt, sich umzusehen. Sie waren nun auf eine niederere Warpgeschwindigkeit gegangen, erkannte er an den Geräuschen des Schiffes. Sie wechselten ihren Kurs nicht mehr. Das war logisch, wenn sie die Enterprise abgehängt hatten…

Sie würden ihn aus eigener Kraft nicht mehr finden. Er war hier gefangen ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung. Spock würde sich nicht mit dieser Tatsache zufrieden geben. Er setzte seinen weg durch das kleine Schiff fort.

Schließlich entdeckte er eine Art Fitnessraum, ein paar Lagerräume, die Mannschaftsquartiere und auch den Zugang zu Cockpit und Maschinenraum.

Seinen Rundgang beendend, kehrte er zu einem der kleinen Lagerräume zurück, wo er sich in einer Ecke hinter diversen Kisten nieder ließ. Hier war das Licht angenehmer, als in seinem Quartier - gedämmt. Zudem entbehrte der Raum der Kälte seines eigenen Zimmers. Gegen das Prickeln in seinem Nacken konnte er nicht viel tun. Er würde nun einen Weg finden müssen, dieses irritierende Summen aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Nur dann konnte er sich endlich in Heiltrance begeben und seinen vulkanischen Eigenschaften erlauben, seinen Körper selbst zu heilen.

Seinen Atem kontrollierend und beruhigend führte er die spirituellen Übungen aus, die dazu dienten, den Zustand der Meditation zu vertiefen. Das Prickeln in seinem Nacken spürte er in diesem Moment mehr, als wenn er mit etwas beschäftigt war, das seine Konzentration nicht so in Anspruch nahm.

Spock konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sich die Lichtverhältnisse plötzlich änderten. Er war nicht mehr allein.

Ein derweil sehr menschlicher Teil von ihm bedauerte das. Immerhin bemerkte er auch, dass er tief genug in Trance hatte sinken können, um das nun zurückkehrende Summen eine Weile auszublenden.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und sah aus seiner knienden Position auf.

Caer. Er stand hoch über ihm.

„Meditation", murmelte der Außerirdische nachdenklich. „Vulkanier sind angeblich Meister darin."

Spock hätte normalerweise dieses Statement relativiert, zog es jedoch vor, sein eisernes Schweigen beizubehalten. Als Caer merkte, er würde wieder keine Antwort bekommen, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

„Geral hält es für nötig, Acaron II anzufliegen, um ein Synthauge für Hralem zu erwerben", seine Stimme enthielt den Hauch von Ärger.

Ob dieser sich auf Spock bezog oder die Tatsache, dass sie Acaron anfliegen mussten, konnte Spock nicht sagen.

„Wir erreichen die Station in drei Stunden. Du begibst dich dann in dein Quartier, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich während unserer Zeit vor Ort in anderen Teilen des Schiffes aufhälst", er beugte sich nahe zu Spock herunter und kurz zuckte ein Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln. „Dafür… bist du mir einfach noch zu eigenwillig", meinte er und als er sich wieder aufrichtete, wuschelte er in Spocks schwarzem Haar, bevor er den Kopf des Vulkaniers unsanft nach hinten stieß.

Spock widerstand dem Drang, sich dieser körperlichen Nähe zu entziehen. Als Caer davon ging schaute er ihm starr nach.

Acaron II. Er durchforschte sein Gedächtnis nach dem Planeten. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte war der Planet im Talon System.

Spocks Verstand arbeitete plötzlich auf Hochtouren, als sich Ideen und Strategien in seinem Kopf verfestigten. Wahrscheinlichkeitsberechnungen, Risikoabschätzungen, Alternativtaktiken. Er hatte drei Stunden. Das musste ausreichen.

Als Spock sich aufrichtete, verspürte er plötzlichen Schwindel. Hoffentlich lag es an seinem Kreislauf, der durch die Meditation runter gefahren worden war. Aber Spock bereute, dass er vorhin in der Kombüse nicht gleich etwas mehr von dem Energiegetränk getrunken hatte. Seine Rippen schmerzten etwas weniger, aber sein Körper fühlte sich matt und steif an.

Trotzdem, er musste unverzüglich handeln.

Es mochte riskant sein. Er wusste ja bis jetzt nicht einmal, wer sich alles an Bord befand. Vielleicht konnte Caer mit noch mehr übermenschlich starken Besatzungsmitgliedern aufwarten. Aber es mochte vielleicht auch seine einzige Chance sein. Wer konnte schon sagen, wann sich die nächste Gelegenheit bot? Würde die Enterprise auch nach einigen Wochen, einigen Monaten noch nach ihm suchen? Spock musste davon ausgehen, dass die Zeit gegen ihn und nicht für ihn arbeitete.

Mit langen, geschmeidigen Schritten lief er durch das Schiff, stets darauf horchend, ob ihm jemand entgegenkommen würde. Zuerst prüfte er, wie das Schiff beschaffen war und wo die Energie und Kommunikationsleitungen zwischen Pilotenkapsel und Maschinenraum verliefen.

Zu seinem Vorteil gereichte es ihm immerhin, dass die Konsolen dieses Schiffes in galaktischem Standart gehalten wurden. Sicher auch deswegen, weil Caers Mannschaft aus verschiedenen Spezies zusammen gewürfelt worden war. So hatte jeder die Möglichkeit, hier zurrecht zu finden.

Spock kannte die einheitlichen Symbole alle. Er begann auf der Konsole herum zu tippen.

"Sie haben keinen Zugriff auf die geforderte Information", gab eine Stimme wieder, als er nach den genauen Lageplänen der schiffsinternen Kommunikation suchte.

Aber das war kein Hindernis. Er hatte nicht nur nach Sternenflottenstandarts, sondern auch nach vulkanischen überdurchschnittlich in Mathematik, Physik und auch Linguistik abgeschnitten. Dechiffrierung und die damit verbundene Technik waren ihm deswegen immer schon leicht gefallen.

Einige wenige Handgriffe und die Wand neben der Konsole war geöffnet. Spock betrachtete sich die Kabel, die in die Konsole verliefen. Er riss eines der unwichtigeren heraus und schaffte es die Ummantelung des Hauptkabels mit den Fingernägeln etwas zu lösen. Dann legte er das Kabel an die Hauptleitung an. Die zusätzliche Stromzufuhr ließ die Konsole hell aufflackern und dann erlöschen. Spock entfernte das Kabel wieder und die Konsole startete sich neu. Während dieses Starts drückte er einige Tasten auf der glatten Oberfläche und schon war er in einem Unterprogramm.

Von hier aus war es ein Leichtes an die tieferen Ebenen der Konsole zu gelangen. Er startete einen Systemaufruf und bekam Zugriff auf die Speicherebene. Für jedes technisch weniger begabte Crewmitglied, vielleicht sogar für den Ingenieur dieses Schiffes selbst, wären die nun auftauchenden Matrizen und die darin versteckten Dateinamen nicht lesbar gewesen. Spocks schnelle Aufnahmefähigkeit und sein mathematisches Verständnis befähigten ihn aber dazu, wenigstens die wichtigsten und auffälligsten Informationen aus dem Datenfluss herauszulesen. Die orangenen Symbole rauschten an ihm vorbei und sein Finger schwebte nur knapp über der Konsole, um anzuhalten, wenn er fand, was er suchte.

Da! Er hielt an und gab einen weiteren Systemaufruf ein, der eine Datei öffnete. Schnell war der Algorithmus, welcher die Sicherheitseinstellungen festlegte, umgeschrieben und somit ausgeschaltet. Spock hatte nun Zugriff auf die Schiffsdaten.

Leider stellte es sich als erschwerend heraus, dass die Fernkommunikationssender von hier aus nicht zugänglich waren. Er würde auf die Brücke müssen oder in den Maschinenraum. Und zwar so, dass er dabei nicht erwischt wurde. Dazu musste er herausfinden, wer sich alles in diesen beiden Räumen aufhielt. Wenn das Schiff funktionierte wie Standartschiffe, dann würde die Kommunikationsstation keiner besonderen Authentifizierung bedürfen. Aber das war nur Hoffnung.

„Wer hält sich derzeit im Maschinenraum und im Cockpit auf", fragte Spock den Computer.

„Im Maschinenraum befindet sich Tuk Hal. Im Cockpit hält sich Caer Atel auf", gab der Computer über die Konsole Auskunft.

Spock rief über die Konsole Informationen zu dem ihm unbekannten Mannschaftsmitglied ab. Tuk Hal war Cardassianer. Spock wusste, dass Vulkan bereits Kontakt zu dieser Spezies gehabt hatte, aber nicht gerade intensiv. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Cardassianer als sehr militärisch beschrieben wurden, mit Begabung für Taktik und Strategie. Über körperliche Beschaffenheit wusste er nichts.

Er schlug die Augen auf und augenblicklich fragte er sich, was gerade passiert war. Vorsichtig blinzelte er gegen das Licht über ihm an. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er erkannte, dass es sich hierbei um die Deckenbeleuchtung des Schiffes handelte. Wie es aussah lag er alleine im Korridor unter der Konsole, die er gerade noch manipuliert hatte. Reflexartig griff er nach dem Ans in seinem Nacken, aber außer dem beständigen Summen, schien es keine Impulse an sein Gehirn zu übertragen.

Als Spock versuchte, sich aufzurichten, schwindelte es ihm sofort. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einen Schwächeanfall erlitten. Es war die logische Reaktion seines Körpers auf die Strapazen der letzten beiden Tage und der unerträglichen Nacht. Und eine weitere Variable, die Spock bei seinem Plan berücksichtigen musste.

Vorsichtig kam er auf die Beine, immer wieder innehaltend, bis sein Blick sich klärte. Ein Blick auf den Zeitmesser sagte ihm, dass er dreiundzwanzig Minuten bewusstlos gewesen war. Die Informationen über Tuk Hal wurden noch immer von der Konsole angezeigt. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Spock sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher war, ob dieser Außerirdische die unproblematischere Komponente war. Der neueste Vorfall war höchst bedenklich und durfte nicht unbedacht gelassen werden. Direkte körperliche Konfrontation musste als Option ausscheiden.

Aber da fiel Spock plötzlich eine andere Möglichkeit ein. Er musste niemanden körperlich überwinden. Es reichte doch schon aus, wenn er entweder den Cardassianer aus dem Maschinenraum oder Caer aus dem Cockpit lockte, so dass er genügend Zeit haben würde, um eine Nachricht abzusetzen. Und die Mittel dazu hatte er auch bereits.

Mit wenigen Handgriffen war Spock in dem System der internen Schiffskommunikation. Und es bedurfte nur eines lächerlich kleinen Aufwands, um sie gänzlich auszuschalten, da das System nicht unter der primären Sicherheit stand.

Spock war zufrieden und schloss die Wand neben der Konsole wieder, um die Entdeckung der Fehlerursache möglichst hinauszuzögern. Jetzt musste er entweder warten, bis es jemand merkte, oder die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen darauf lenken.

Was aber würde Caer vom Cockpit weglocken?

STSTST

Caer saß alleine im Cockpit. Der Copilotensitz war leer, seit Hralem auf der Krankenstation lag. Im Grunde machte es keinen Unterschied, sprach der riesenhafte Außerirdische doch kaum. Aber wenn Caer das Cockpit verließ, konnte er sich derzeit nur noch auf den Autopiloten verlassen. Und das tat er nur im Notfall.

Nicht mehr lange und sie konnten Hralems Auge gebührend behandeln. Eine gute Fügung, denn er hätte es gehasst, sich derzeit auch noch einen neuen Copiloten suchen zu müssen. Das hätte Zeit und Mühe in Anspruch genommen und beides wollte er im Moment eigentlich ausschließlich auf den jungen Vulkanier verwenden, den er nur eine Stunde zuvor im Lagerraum gefunden hatte.

Merkwürdiger Ort für Meditationen, dachte er bei sich.

Sein Ultimatum würde er nicht halten können. Er hatte damals nicht damit gerechnet, dass Hralems Auge so schwer geschädigt worden war.

Als das Licht in der Kabine kurz flackerte, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Das durfte eigentlich nicht geschehen. Caer schaltete einen Kanal in den Maschinenraum und war überrascht, als er nur statisches Rauschen bekam. Verwirrt kräuselte sich seine Stirn.

„Was ist das? Wirst du auf deine alten Tage plötzlich unzuverlässig, altes Mädchen?" sprach er mit seinem Schiff und strich über den Rand der Konsole vor sich.

Alle anderen Systeme arbeiteten einwandfrei. Vielleicht spielte Tuk wieder einmal mit irgendwas herum? Tief stöhnend erhob er sich aus dem Pilotensessel und verließ das Cockpit auf dem Weg zum Maschinenraum.


	10. Chapter 10

Dorlimaus: Hi Süße! Danke für dein Rev! Ja? War genug Spock? Schön! Dann kriegst gleich noch ein bisschen mehr und auch endlich ein längeres Kapitel ^^. Hoffe, der Verlauf gefällt dir *evil grin*. Viel Spaß!

- Kapitel 10 -

Spock verhielt sich absolut ruhig als Caer das Cockpit verließ. Er stand um die Ecke zum Turbolift, das Panel in der Wand war noch immer offen. Wie misstrauisch Caer doch war, wenn schon eine kleine Unregelmäßigkeit in den Energierelais ihn dazu veranlasste, seinen Maschinisten zu kontaktieren. Aber genau dies gereichte ihm ja zum Vorteil. Als die Tür sich hinter Caer schloss, vermochte sie es nicht, sich ganz zu verriegeln. Spock hatte eine einfache Gabel aus der Kajüte dagegen gelehnt, die beim Öffnen der Türe zwischen diese und den Rahmen geglitten war. Es war Glück, dass Caer sie nicht bemerkt hatte, aber so tat die Gabel ihren Zweck und verhinderte die Schließung der Tür.

Spock glitt hinter der Ecke hervor und zwängte seine Finger in den kleinen Spalt. Dann atmete er tief durch und unter all seiner Kraft schaffte er es, die Schiebetür aufzustemmen. Er spürte, dass sein Herz raste vor Anstrengung. Im Normalfall war eine solche Aktion gar kein Problem, aber derzeit musste er befürchten, wieder zusammen zu klappen. Also ließ er sich ins Cockpit gleiten, trat die Gabel bei Seite, so dass sich die Tür schließen konnte. Und dann…

Er stützte sich auf die Knie und ging in sich, beruhigte seine Atmung. Er durfte jetzt auf keinen Fall wieder das Bewusstsein verlieren!

Als er sich einigermaßen sicher fühlte, richtete er sich auf und trat an die Kontrollen heran. Auch diese waren in galaktischem Standart. Und als er sie bedienen konnte ohne sich autorisieren zu müssen, war er erleichtert.

Schnell fand er die Langstreckentransmitter. Ein paar kleine Manipulationen und sie würden ihre ganze Reichweite ausnutzen auf allen Frequenzen. Ja. Das war es. Er konnte eine Nachricht senden.

Spock schaltete die Transmitter ein und suchte nach einem Beweis, dass sie funktionierten. Die Anzeige stand auf „aktiv".

STSTST

Uhura erstarrte in ihrem Sitz, als sie plötzlich eine Entdeckung machte. Nein! NEIN! Das war…

„Sir", sie konnte die Aufregung in ihrer Stimme kaum unter Kontrolle halten. „Ich empfange eine Nachricht."

Schon an dem Tonfall erkannte Jim, dass es etwas von Bedeutung war und er sah sich um. In Lt. Uhuras Gesicht war Anspannung zu sehen und der unbedingte Drang fortzufahren. Diese Unruhe erfüllte nun auch Jim, und wie es aussah auch den Rest der Crew. Alle drehten sich um. Die Brücke schien den Atem anzuhalten.

Selbst Pille, der an der Wand gelehnt stand, sah auf und wartete.

„Von wem?"

„Es ist… Spock."

„Auf den Schirm", befahl Jim knapp und es hielt ihn kaum mehr im Sessel.

Leicht verrauscht, aber deutlich erkennbar erschien sein Erster Offizier auf dem Schirm. Jetzt stand Jim auf und trat ein paar Schritte vor, als könne er es nicht glauben. Leonard fand seinen Platz neben ihm.

„Verdammt", brachte der Arzt nur heraus. „Spock, wo sind Sie?!"

Der Vulkanier auf dem Schirm reagierte nicht auf Leonards Frage, sondern wendete sich kurz um, als erwarte er, dass jemand durch die in seinem Rücken sichtbare Türe kommen würde.

„Die Übertragung geschieht von so weit her, Dr. McCoy, selbst wenn unsere Transmitter in der Lage wären, so weit zu senden, es würde einige Sekunden, wenn nicht gar Minuten dauern, bis er uns empfängt", erklärte Uhura.

„Das heißt, wir können uns nicht mit ihm in Verbind…" Pille wurde unterbrochen, als Spock sich wieder dem Schirm zuwendete.

„Hier spricht Commander Spock vom Föderationsraumschiff USS Enterprise. Ich werde auf einem Schiff der Mittelklasse von mir unbekannter Herkunft gefangen gehalten. Ich erbitte sofortige Unterstützung. Wir befinden uns auf einem Kurs nach Acaron II im Taylon System", Spocks Stimme war fest, aber ein weiteres Mal sah er sich um, als befürchte er etwas.

Anscheinend war er nicht befugt derartige Botschaften abzusetzen, aber das war eine einfache Schlussfolgerung. Pille fielen die leichten Verletzungen auf, die beinahe verheilte geplatzte Lippe und das Hämatom auf Spocks Wange. Der Commander sah blass aus und unter seinen intelligenten tiefen Augen zeigten sich dunkle Schatten.

Pille horchte auf, als ein offensichtliches Zittern in Spocks Stimme, den Halbvulkanier dazu veranlasste kurz inne zu halten, um sich zu sammeln. Die gleichzeitige körperliche Reaktion blieb niemandem auf der Brücke verborgen: Spocks Oberkörper knickte kurz ein, als er nach Luft zu ringen schien.

„Wir erreichen Acaron in eins Komma drei vier Stunden, um medizinische Ausrüstung an Bord zu nehmen. Das Schiff verfügt über Faser, jedoch über keinerlei Torpedos. Besatzungsstärke…"

In genau diesem Moment geschah, was Spock anscheinend die ganze Zeit erwartet hatte. Die Tür hinter ihm ging auf und zwei Außerirdische betraten den Raum, in welchem er sich befand.

Die Brückencrew der Enterprise musste mit ansehen, wie der Commander sich überrascht umdrehte, aber schreiend zu Boden sank, bevor er irgendeine Aktion starten konnte. Als wäre er von einem unsichtbaren Hammer nieder gestreckt worden. Der Außerirdische mit dem menschlichen Antlitz, den sie zuvor bei Orion gesehen hatten, trat an den Schirm heran und beendete die Übertragung.

Auf dem Schirm der Enterprise erschienen wieder die Sterne im dunklen weiten Weltall. Es herrschte tiefes Schweigen, als die Anwesenden das Gesehene zu verdauen suchten.

Jim war der erste, der seine Stimme wieder fand. Aber sein Körper fühlte sich merkwürdig taub an. Langsam sog er einen tiefen Atemzug in seine Lungen und versuchte die Starre abzuschütteln.

„Pavel, wie weit ist es zu Acaron II?" fragte er.

Der junge Offizier bediente schnell ein paar Kontrollen.

„Wir brauchen zweieinhalb Stunden bei vollem Warp, Keptin."

„Hikaru, Kurs setzen", reagierte Jim unverzüglich. „Kirk an Scotty."

„Aye, Capt'n", drang es aus dem Kanal.

„Gib uns alles, was die Maschinen abhaben können. Wir brauchen zweieinhalb Stunden Maximum Warp und am besten noch mehr."

„Ich geb Ihnen, was ich habe, Sir!" der Kanal wurde geschlossen und die Enterprise sprang in den Warpraum.

Jim drehte sich um und zwang sich, Uhuras schönen, aber völlig emotionalen Augen zu begegnen.

„Gut gemacht, Lieutenant." nickte er ihr zu.

Sie sagte nichts, aber nickte zurück. Was sie gerade gesehen hatten, war ein Hoffnungsschimmer gewesen, aber zugleich auch höchst Besorgnis erregend. Würde das fremde Schiff seinen Kurs ändern, nun, da Spock erwischt worden war? Oder würden sie es riskieren, die dortige Station dennoch aufzusuchen? Und vor allem… würde Spock für seinen waghalsigen Versuch, sie zu kontaktieren büßen müssen?

„Pille, Pavel, in den Besprechungsraum", befahl er.

Sie mussten ihre weitere Taktik besprechen. Wie er aber befürchtet hatte, erhob sich Uhura von ihrer Station.

„Captain, bei allem Respekt", sprach sie ihn an.

„Ich weiß", unterbrach er sie und fuhr dann leise fort. „Lieutenant fühlen Sie sich wirklich in der Lage, bei den nun anstehenden Entscheidungen mitzuwirken? Ich möchte auf keinen Fall…"

„Was," hielt sie entgegen. „Mich überfordern?"

„Sie noch mehr belasten, wie ich es offensichtlich schon tue," schloss er.

Sie schüttelte hilflos den Kopf und sah zurück auf den Schirm, wo Spock nun nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Sir, ich weiß, Sie könnten mich für zu emotional involviert halten und ich bin bereits wieder seit dreizehn Stunden auf der Brücke. Aber wenn Sie sich das Nachrichtenmaterial nun anschauen und es ohne mich analysieren, könnten wichtige Informationen und Hinweise unbeachtet bleiben."

„Sie hat Recht, Jim," schaltete sich Pille ein. „Niemand weiß Spock so gut zu deuten, wie Lieutenant Uhura."

Jim presste die Lippen aufeinander, nickte dann.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht ausschließen."

„Das weiß ich, Sir."

STSTST

Spock erwachte diesmal nicht in seinem Quartier oder einsam auf dem Boden irgendeines einsamen Korridors. Er fand sich in einem Raum wieder, der ihm fremd war. Frisch war die Erinnerung daran, was gerade geschehen war. Der unsägliche Schmerz, die lodernden Flammen in seinen Gliedmaßen, die gleißende Glut in seinen Schläfen. Es hatte beinahe eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis es aufgehört hatte.

Er konnte sich kaum rühren, so taub fühlte sich sein Körper an. Und wenn er es schaffte, fuhr neuerlicher Schmerz durch seine Glieder. Als hätte er intensiven Muskelkater in jeder Fiber seines Körpers.

Spock wollte etwas derartiges niemals wieder in seinem Leben durchmachen, das war klar. Beinahe hätte er schon gedacht, er müsse verrückt werden, als die Reizung seines Nervensystems angedauert und angedauert hatte. Er hatte seinen Körper zucken gespürt, ohne jegliche Kontrolle. Seine eigenen Schreie hallten in seinen Ohren nach, fremd, fern und vor allem menschlich.

War es vorbei?

Spock war müde. Er war zu geschafft, um sich gerade Gedanken darum zu machen, ob er die Augen besser nicht öffnen sollte. Nichts spielte gerade mehr eine Rolle, nur dass der Schmerz endlich aufgehört hatte.

„Er ist wach", meldete eine Stimme, die er schon einmal gehört hatte, ihm aber ansonsten fremd war. „Scheint noch ganz schön benommen," Spott färbte die Worte.

In Spocks Blickfeld erschien das markante Gesicht Caers und der Außerirdische schaute nicht gerade freundlich auf ihn herab.

„Spock, also, ja?" es war eine rhetorische Frage. „Nun, das war ja ein Aufwand, den du betrieben hast, nur um eine nutzlose Nachricht abzusetzen, Spock. Ich hoffe, für dich, du bist nicht allzu enttäuscht, dass wir keine Antwort erhalten haben."

Nachricht? Spock brauchte einen Moment, die Gedanken und Befürchtungen, die um nichts weiter als Pein kreisten so weit von sich weg zu schieben, um sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war.

Die Nachricht! Die Enterprise! Es kam plötzlich alles wieder.

„Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, Spock", dass Caer seinen Namen so oft nutzte, war ein Mittel, seine Überlegenheit hervorzuheben, erkannte der Halbvulkanier. „Selbst wenn uns jemand bei Acaron II erwarten sollte, werde ich nicht zulassen, dass sie dich wieder bekommen. Eher würde ich dieses Schiff, das Enterprise getauft ist, zerstören."

Spock spürte seinen Puls ansteigen bei dieser Vorstellung. Und es war das erste Mal, dass er nun das Wort an Caer richtete. Nur um ihm zu drohen.

„Die Schilde der Enterprise sind mit Ihren Waffen nicht zu durchdringen. Wenn Sie bei Acaron II erscheinen, hat Ihr Schiff bei einer Konfrontation keine Chance."

Caer setzte ein widerwärtig schleimiges Lächeln auf, als er Spock das erste Mal in persona reden hörte. Seine Stimme klang sanft, wenn auch seine Worte schärfer wie ein bajoranischer Dolch waren. Es war geschafft. Caer kannte den Namen des jungen Vulkaniers und nun hatte er ihn auch zum Reden gebracht. Jetzt konnte er daran gehen, tiefer zu graben.

„Das ist eine faszinierende Denkweise, Spock. Ich fürchte, du hast noch keine Vorstellung von meinen taktischen Fähigkeiten. Wir El Aurianer sind vielleicht nicht für unsere Kriegsführung bekannt, aber in jahrhunderte langen Studien lässt sich das beheben."

Caer wandte sich kurz von Spock ab, der Halbvulkanier sah sich um und vermutete, dass er sich auf einer Art Krankenstation befand. Hinter einer Konsole stand Geral, der gerade ein Hypospray füllte und es dann Caer reichte. Unverzüglich injizierte der El Aurianer, wie er seine Spezies nannte, das Mittel in Spocks Halsvene.

Spock hätte versucht zu intervenieren, wenn er sich nicht an das Medibett gefesselt gefunden hätte. Verblüfft stellte er nicht nur fest, dass sein Körper bewegungsunfähig war, sondern er sich auf Anhieb auch besser fühlte.

„Du bist ziemlich unterzuckert, ich habe deinem Körper dringend benötigte Nährstoffe injiziert. Dazu ein Mittel, das deinen Kreislauf ankurbelt und stabilisiert", erklärte Caer. „Denn für das, was jetzt kommt, wirst du Kraft benötigen. Wir werden uns nun das erste Mal ausgedehnt unterhalten. Und du, Spock, wirst antworten…"

STSTST

„Ich kann keine schweren Verletzungen ausmachen, aber dieser beinahe Zusammenbruch gibt mir zu denken", meinte Pille, als er die Aufzeichnung der Nachricht von Spock an der Stelle anhielten, als der Halbvulkanier ein Stück zusammen gesackt war. „Die sichtbaren Verletzungen sind oberflächlich, aber die Färbung des Hämatoms ist merkwürdig. Normalerweise verheilen derartiges so schnell bei Vulkaniern, dass sie nicht gelb werden."

„Kann das damit zusammenhängen, dass er nur zur Hälfte vulkanisch ist?" fragte Kirk.

„Nein, ich habe Spock schon mehrmals mit blauen Flecken gesehen. Das hier ist neu. Es kann sein, dass seine Selbstheilungskräfte nicht einsetzen. Vielleicht ist er körperlich zu schwach dafür", Pille ließ die Aufzeichnung ein bisschen weiter laufen und hielt sie wieder an, als Uhura ihn darum bat.

„Spock ist tatsächlich körperlich sehr angeschlagen. Seine Schultern hängen und er blinzelt sehr oft", meinte sie.

Pille stimmte ihr zu. Dann ließ er das Bild erst wieder anhalten, als die beiden Außerirdischen den Raum betraten und Spock zu Boden ging.

„Das hier", Pille zoomte den Ausschnitt heran in Spocks Nacken, „gehört da auf keinen Fall hin, Jim."

Es sah aus wie eine kleine metallene Platine. Nicht größer als ein Daumen.

„Was ist das?"

„Sieht aus, wie ein Gerät, das man ihm implantiert hat", meinte Chekov verwundert.

„Die Stelle im Nacken gibt uns Hinweise auf den Sinn des Geräts", meinte Pille. „Nicht nur bei Menschen gilt diese Stelle als besonders heikel, sondern auch bei Vulkaniern. Das Nervensystem verläuft direkt darunter in der Halswirbelsäule."

Jims Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. Er konnte nicht ganz genau sagen, was das Ding in Spocks Nacken tatsächlich tat, aber wenn es mit seinem Nervensystem zusammenhing, konnte es nichts Gutes sein. Seine Vorstellungskraft reichte von physischer Manipulation, über psychische Beeinflussung bis hin zur Folter.

„Wir haben keine Wahl. Wir müssen nach Acaron und schauen, was uns da erwartet. Das ist unsere einzige Chance. Denkst du, du kannst dieses Gerät aus Spocks Nacken entfernen?" fragte er Pille.

Der Arzt sah missmutig drein.

„Dazu kann ich dir nur eine Antwort geben, wenn ich Spock vor mir habe."

STSTST

Es tat höllisch weh. Spocks Körper wand sich unter der ersten Schmerzwelle ohne sein bewusstes Zutun. Die Gurte, welche ihn ans Bett fesselten, hielten seiner Kraft stand.

Caer beobachtete den zuckenden Körper vor sich, das zu einer Maske aus Schmerz verzogene Gesicht. Und er ließ ab, setzte sich neben den Vulkanier, als die Pein abklang.

„Weißt du, Spock, wenn du schon bei den einfacheren Fragen blockst, wird das nichts. Dein Nervensystem wird überlasten und du stirbst. Im besten Fall. Im schlechtesten nimmt dein Gehirn schaden und du wirst zu einem unbewussten, sabbernden Wesen", erklärte Caer. „Komm schon, plaudere ein wenig mit mir. Sag mir, wie hast du den Untergang deiner Welt erlebt? Warst du wütend? Hast du IRGENDWAS gespürt?"

Spock schnaufte heftig, versuchte das Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Es war unklug, diese Strategie bei zu behalten, zumal Caer jetzt endgültig auf körperliche Gewalt umgestiegen war.

„Ich.." seine Stimme hörte sich rau an. „Ich verstehe Ihre Motivation hinter meiner Gefangennahme nicht. Sie verfolgen kein mir erkenntliches Ziel."

Das war keine Antwort auf seine Frage, aber Caer beugte sich vor und lächelte.

„Im Grunde suche ich Unterhaltung. Es ist untypisch für uns El Aurianer, auf solche Methoden zurückzugreifen. Mein Volk gilt eher als gelassen und bedacht. Man sagt, wir sind die idealen Zuhörer. Aber ich sehe keinen Grund mehr darin, zuzuhören. Unsere Langlebigkeit, die manch einer als Segen betrachtet, ist ebenso ein Fluch. Alles habe ich schon erlebt. Es langweilt mich. Meine Crew muss ich etwa alle sechzig bis siebzig Jahre erneuern, weil mir die Leute wegsterben. Ich suche mir zumeist unterhaltsame Crewmitglieder…"

„Auf Sklavenmärkten?" die Kritik in Spocks Worten war nicht zu überhören.

„Ich habe gelernt, dass Leute, die ich anheuere, nichts weiter als Söldner sind. Ohne Loyalität oder Ehrerbietung. Nachdem ich verschiedene Methoden ausprobiert habe, stellte sich heraus, dass diejenige die besten Erfolge bot, die ich zu anfangs als am wenigsten geeignet empfunden habe."

Er tippte leicht an Spocks seitlichen Nacken.

„Das hier ist außerordentlich effektiv."

„Warum ich? Warum nicht jemand, der einfacher zu handhaben ist. Von geringerer Stärke."

„Oder von geringerem Widerwillen? Nun, weil du versprichst interessant zu sein. Weißt du, jeder hier hat seine Geschichte. Hralems Spezies spricht im Normalfall nicht mit Außerirdischen. Sie sind sehr eigenbrötlerisch. Er ist der älteste meiner Crew. Danach hatte ich Lust auf etwas Aufbrausenderes und bin auf die Bajoraner gestoßen. Leider war Geral nicht so interessant, wie ich angenommen hatte. Tuk war da um einiges anstrengender, zumal er nicht auf körperliche Gewalt nachzugeben schien. Seine militärische Rasse ist höchst Widerstandsfähig. Aber letztendlich wusste ich, dass keiner der drei mich auf Dauer amüsieren würde. Ich habe sie dennoch an Bord behalten, weil ich eine Crew brauchte. Aber du weißt ja gar nicht, wie öde sie sind."

Spock versuchte den Sinn dahinter zu verstehen. Die Erklärung war noch nicht abgeschlossen.

„Dir scheint ein Geheimnis inne zu wohnen, das ich bis jetzt noch nicht erfassen kann, Spock. Irgendetwas an deinen Augen ist es. Ich frage mich, warum sie so… emotional sind. Das ist nicht üblich für einen Vulkanier. Du hast eine Geschichte, nicht wahr?"

Der Halbvulkanier schwieg dazu.

„Außerdem", Caer strich über Spocks Wange, wie dieser es nur zwei Menschen in seinem Leben erlaubt hatte. „Ich finde dich ästhetisch. Du bist vielleicht ein Vulkanier, aber ich habe niemals einen gesehen, der so ist, wie du. Deine Anmut ist anders. Nicht so steif und von vorneherein bestimmt. Deine Körpersprache verrät viel über dich, gibt aber zugleich Geheimnisse auf. Deine Haut", er hörte nicht auf, über Spocks Wange zu streichen, „ist nicht so trocken, wie sie es aufgrund deiner Herkunft sein sollte."

„Stellen Sie den Körperkontakt ein", verlangte Spock nüchtern.

Aber seine Worte stießen auf kein Gehör.

„Es ist diese mysteriöse Anziehung, die du auf mich hast. Es ist lange Zeit her, an deiner Rechnung gemessen, dass ich mir einen Abschnittsgefährten gesucht habe", Caers Stimme wurde für Spocks Geschmack allmählich zu ruhig und tief. „Das letzte Mal war es eine Tigrianierin. Sie hatte ein wunderbar herausforderndes Temperament. Ich ziehe dich auch in Betracht."

„Ich habe kein Interesse", entgegnete Spock mit vulkanischer Ruhe.

„Oh, man muss ja auch nicht immer das Gleiche ausprobieren, Spock. Mir ist es egal, ob du interessiert bist."

Caer lehnte sich noch ein Stück weiter vor, so dass Spock seinen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte.

„Zurück zu deiner Heimatwelt."

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu berichten", antwortete Spock. „Ich befand mich auf der irdischen Sternenflottenakademie, um zu unterrichten", log er und brach somit bewusst ein Credo vulkanischer Prinzipien.

Caer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Vorteil an der guten Beobachtungsgabe und der Intuition meiner Spezies liegt darin, zu erkennen, wann jemand lügt. Vorsicht Spock. Du solltest aufpassen, was du in Zukunft behauptest", und wieder kam er ihm ein Stück näher.

Spock konnte kaum noch seine Abneigung unterdrücken. Der andere war ihm so nahe, kaum noch Distanz… Er konnte nicht, er schloss die Augen.

Als Caer die Distanz zwischen ihnen schloss, verbannte Spock alles aus seinem Gedächtnis, was ihm etwas bedeutete. Aus nichts, das ihm teuer war, wollte er Kraft schöpfen, denn er fürchtete das Andenken daran zu beschmutzen.

Als der Außerirdische endlich von der ungewollt körperlichen Liebkosung abließ, flüsterte er ihm etwas zu.

„Du musst aufhören zu hoffen, Spock. Es wird dadurch einfacher."

„Hoffnung impliziert eine emotionale Gebundenheit. Ich hege keinerlei Gefühl", sagte er kalt, ohne dem Blick des anderen zu begegnen.

Auf der Enterprise hätte man dies vielleicht anders gedeutet, aber in jenem Moment war Caer tatsächlich enttäuscht von dieser nüchternen Aussage. Er zog sich zurück, die Augen kalt wie Stahl.

„Ich weiß, wie ich Emotion aus dir herausbekomme, Spock. Sei nicht so überheblich und glaube, dich mir entgegenstellen zu können. Du könntest es bereuen!"

„Auch Reue ist mir fremd, Caer", Spock nutzte das erste Mal den Namen des Außerirdischen, sich wohl bewusst, was er damit provozierte.

Und als der Schmerz wieder einsetze, wurde Spock bewusst, dass seine gerade getroffene Aussage vielleicht revidieren musste.


	11. Chapter 11

Dorlimaus: ach Süße. Ich muss dir an dieser Stelle auch mal danken, dass du mich so weit durch diese Story begleitest. Es tut echt gut, jemanden zu haben, der auch ein bisschen sadistisch ist ^^. Danke also vielmals. Ich weiß, man findet wenig Außergewöhnliches. Ich kann schon keine Spock/Uhura Stories mehr lesen ^^. Hoffentlich kann ich deine Erwartungen erfüllen. *knuff* Ich fürchte, du musst dich noch ein bisschen gedulden, aber Kapitel 13 sollte dir gefallen ^^.

- Kapitel 11-

Drei Mal, zählte Spock als er wieder zu sich kam und war erleichtert, dass er überhaupt noch zählen konnte. Das dritte Mal erlangte er nun das Bewusstsein wieder in den letzten Stunden. Sein Schädel brummte und das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren. Oder war das das Ans?

Spock bemühte sich, langsam zu atmen, seine Brust schmerzte. Sein Herz jedoch raste in einem unregelmäßigen Rhythmus zugleich überreizt und überfordert von den körperlichen Strapazen.

Er konnte nicht sagen, wie viele solcher Energieschübe er noch verkraften konnte. Spock war sich nicht einmal sicher, was zuerst aufgeben mochte: sein Körper oder sein Geist.

Die Augen zu öffnen, machte keinen Sinn, es erschöpfte ihn nur noch mehr und brachte rein gar nichts.

„Bist du wach, Mann?" fragte eine tiefe Stimme neben ihm.

Sie war ihm völlig neu, aber selbst das konnte Spock nicht zu einer Reaktion bewegen. Er zog es vor, still liegen zu bleiben und zu warten, bis Caer ihm die nächste Frage stellte. Aber statt seiner, fuhr die tiefe Stimme von gerade eben fort.

„Mann, du bist vielleicht ein Bursche", es war die Stimme eines Mannes, erkannte Spock. Und sie hörte sich zu seiner Überraschung freundlich an. „Kommst hier auf das Schiff und innerhalb von zwei Tagen schaffst du es nicht nur Hralem auszuschalten, sondern dich auch noch in die Schiffssysteme zu hacken", ein belustigtes Lachen folgte. „Ich habe Caer noch nie so wütend gesehen."

So wie diese fremde Person über Caer sprach, musste Spock annehmen, dass besagter El Aurianer nicht anwesend war. War die Folter etwa vorbei? Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Neben sich fand er einen Cardassianer in einem weiten blauen Overall. Er saß in einen Stuhl gelehnt, einen Fuß gegen das Bett gestemmt, auf dem Spock festgeschnallt war.

Das musste Tuk sein… Caer war nirgends zu sehen.

Der Cardassianer musterte Spock, als er merkte, dass dieser seine Augen geöffnet hatte.

„Und trotzdem bringt er es einfach nicht fertig, dich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben mit diesem… Ans. Dein Vorgänger hatte nicht so viel Glück", einen Moment hielt er Spocks Blicken stand, bevor der Halbvulkanier von einer Welle unerträglichen Kopfschmerzes überspült wurde und die Augen wieder schloss. „Nun, ich glaube, ich kann es ein wenig nachvollziehen. Du bist eines jener wenigen Wesen dieser Galaxie, denen universelle Ästhetik innewohnt. Wenn man lange genug mit Caer unterwegs ist, fängt man selbst an, andere an hohen Ansprüchen zu messen."

Spock konnte ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als das Pochen in seinem Schädel denselbigen zu sprengen drohte.

„Und ich muss schon sagen", redete der Cardassianer weiter, „Ich bewundere deine strategische Leistung. Mit einfachsten Mitteln hast du es geschafft, dich in die interne Kommunikation zu hacken, diese völlig auszuschalten und Caer dadurch einen Grund zu geben, das Cockpit unbemannt zu lassen. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass der Neue dahinter steckt", wieder musste der Grauhäutige lachen. „Wenn ich ein paar Jahre jünger und nicht so aus der Übung wäre, ich würde es uns beiden zutrauen von diesem verdammten Schiff herunter zu kommen."

„Ich werde hier weg kommen", presste Spock mit Mühe hervor, bevor er sich bewusst wurde, was er sagte. „Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."

„Nein, es ist eine Frage der Zeit, bis Caer diese Einstellung aus dir raustoastet. Glaub mir, du solltest allmählich aufhören mit diesen Spielchen. Du tust dir selbst keinen Gefallen."

Das Pochen ließ langsam wieder nach und Spock richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Cardassianer.

„Wo ist Caer?" fragte er erschöpft.

„Auf Acaron. Er besorgt ein Synthauge für Hralem und ich darf Kindermädchen für dich spielen, damit du nicht wieder auf dumme Gedanken kommst", Tuk wies auf die Liege am anderen Ende der Station, wo Hralem düster grunzte.

Auf Acaron? Sie waren bereits im Taylon System? Die Enterprise!

„Mein Schiff", brachte Spock heraus. „Ist es hier?"

Tuk lächelte, diesmal etwas mitleidig. Anscheinend hatte er einiges an Sympathie für Spock übrig.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du solltest dir keine zu großen Hoffnungen machen. Zum einen ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass deine Leute die Übermittlung aufgefangen haben. Wir haben sie schon vor mehr als 24 Stunden abgehängt und weit und breit gibt es keine Transmittersonden, die die Botschaft hätten weiter tragen können. Und zum anderen könntest du selbst dann das Schiff nicht verlassen, wenn sie kommen würden."

Spock hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Er vermutete, dass sowieso nicht viel von seinem einstigen Stoizismus übrig war.

Tuk zuckte die Schultern.

„Er würde das Ans auf volle Leistung bringen und bevor du dich versiehst, bist du nur noch ein sabbernder Haufen Fleisch und Knochen. Nein, gehen lässt er niemanden so einfach."

STSTST

„Vor uns liegt Acaron II, Keptin", meldete Chekov.

Der Schirm zeigte den Planeten in seiner gesamten Schönheit. Orange strahlte seine sandige Oberfläche ihnen entgegen und reflektierte das Licht seiner zwei Sonnen.

„Die Sensoren haben drei Schiffe im Orbit erfasst. Eines ist das Schiff, das wir suchen", berichtete Pavel weiter.

Sie hatten es geschafft! Sie hatten wider alle galaktische Wahrscheinlichkeit das Schiff gefunden, auf dem Spock sich befinden musste. Die ganze Brückencrew wartete auf weitere Befehle.

„Scotty, mach dich bereit, Spock zu erfassen! Pavel, Faser bereit zum Feuern", befahl er und hinter sich hörte er Uhura nach Luft schnappen.

Der Befehl war nicht der übliche in solchen Situationen. Ein direkter Angriff auf ein kleineres Schiff, auf dem eines ihrer Crewmitglieder weilte?

„Soll ich nicht zuerst einen Kontakt initiieren?" bot Uhura an.

„Nein, Lieutenant", widersprach Jim. „Das hat das letzte Mal auch nicht funktioniert. Ich werde nicht riskieren, dass sie einfach so wieder auf Warp gehen und das alles von neuem beginnt. Wir schießen zuerst und reden dann."

Pavel aktivierte die Faser, während Hikaru die Enterprise um Acaron flog. Nach kurzer Zeit war das Schiff in Sichtweite und Pavel nahm es ins Visier.

„Bereit zum feuern."

Kirk nickte.

„Eine Salve auf die Antriebe."

Sofort gleißte ein feuerroter Faserstrahl durch die Finsternis und traf das kleine Schiff.

„Seine Schilde sind runter auf siebzig Prozent", meldete Chekov.

„Pavel, noch mal!"

Ein zweiter Schuss.

Die nächsten beiden Meldungen kamen beinahe zeitgleich.

„Schilde sind ausgefallen, Keptin! Das Schiff kann von unseren Sensoren durchdrungen werden. Der Warpkern liegt irgendwo mitten im Schiff, ich kann ihn nicht einfach so ausschalten", rief Chekov mit freudiger Aufregung in der Stimme.

„Captain, ich habe Spock gefunden und erfasst!" kam es aus dem Transporterraum.

„Dann beam ihn da raus Scotty!" befahl Jim sofort und im Hintergrund des offenen Kanals war bereits das helle Summen des Transporters zu hören.

Uhura hielt es nicht mehr auf ihrer Station, sie sprang auf und eilte zum Turbolift, als plötzlich ein gellender Schrei durch den Kanal schoss.

Es war Spock! Sie erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung und sah sich erschrocken zu Kirk um.

„Pille, was geht da unten vor?" verlangte Kirk zu wissen, der ebenfalls gerade zum Transporterraum eilen wollte.

Es dauerte kurz und als Leonard sich meldete, klang seine Stimme angespannt, als er über die Schreie hinweg rief.

„Verdammt! VERDAMMT!" war das erste, was man ihn sagen hörte. „Schwester Chapel, geben Sie mir das Hypospray! Schnell!"

Uhura und Kirk hielt es nun nicht mehr auf der Brücke. Sie rannten in den Turbolift und es dauerte unendlich lange, bis sie endlich im Transporterraum ankamen.

Scotty stand hilflos daneben, hatte er doch getan, was er konnte, während Pille, Chapel und ein anderes medizinisches Crewmitglied damit beschäftigt waren, Spock ruhig zu halten. Der Halbvulkanier schrie wie am Spieß, aus einem Grund, der Jim nicht ersichtlich war. Schnell rannte er herbei und packte Spocks Beine genau in dem Augenblick, als der junge Mediziner den Halt verlor und zurücksackte.

Pille sah Jim an, Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, als er verzweifelt versuchte, Spocks Arme nach unten zu drücken. Der Halbvulkanier wand sich unter ihren Händen, als würde ihn gerade etwas langsam aufspießen.

„Was ist hier los, Pille?"

„Das ist das Gerät in seinem Nacken. Es sendet Impulse direkt in das Schmerzzentrum von Spocks Gehirn. Ich muss es entfernen, sofort! Oder er wird Schaden nehmen!"

Uhura hielt Spocks Kopf fest in ihren Händen, hoffend, dass sie ihm mit dem festen Griff nicht wehtat. Als McCoy sie anwies, seinen Kopf auf die Seite zu drehen, war sie unsicher.

„Lieutenant, Sie können ihm nicht wehtun. Er hat so große Schmerzen, dass die Berührungen Ihrer zarten Hände, selbst bei all Ihrer Kraftanstrengung überhaupt nicht wahrnehmbar für ihn sind", meinte Pille.

Sie nickte und drückte Spocks Kopf gewaltsam auf die Seite, beobachtete, wie sich die verkrampften Halsmuskeln spannten und das rechteckige Gerät in seinem Nacken zum Vorschein kam.

„Scotty, halten Sie ihn für mich!" wies Pille an und der Ingenieur nahm einen Moment seinen Platz ein, als Pille Spocks Nacken scannte. „Verdammt!"

„Was? Was ist?" wollte Uhura wissen.

„Das Ding ist mit einer Art Widerhaken in sein Nervensystem eingelassen. Ich kann es nicht so einfach herausholen."

„Keptin, wir werden von dem Schiff gerufen", meldete sich Pavel.

„Nicht antworten, Chekov."

„Aber Sir, sie haben eine Botschaft geschickt und drohen den Commander zu töten."

Kirk atmete genervt durch und wies den jungen Mediziner an, seine alte Position wieder einzunehmen, während er sich hektisch zu einer Konsole begab.

„Stellen Sie ihn durch!"

Sofort erschien auf dem kleinen Schirm das Bild des Mannes, den sie bei Orion gesehen hatten. Seine Mine war kalt und verhärtet. Die stählernen Augen durchbohrten Kirk eisig.

„Der Vulkanier wird sterben, wenn Sie ihn nicht sofort zurück auf mein Schiff beamen", drohte der menschlich anmutende Mann. „Ich gebe Ihnen genau eine Minute. Dann erhöhe ich das Signal auf volle Stärke und sein Gehirn verschmort."

„Das können Sie knicken. Ich werde Spock nicht zu Ihnen zurück schicken. Er ist Teil meiner Besatzung und lieber würde er sterben, als den Rest seines Lebens unter Zwang auf Ihrem Schiff zu dienen."

„Dann sei es so", zischte der Kerl gefährlich und gleichgültig. „Lassen Sie ihn sterben. Auch ich würde ihn lieber tot sehen, als ihn Ihnen zu überlassen."

„Wenn Spock stirbt, dann werden Sie das auch. Ihre Schilde sind unten, Sie verfügen nicht über genug Feuerkraft, um uns gefährlich zu werden."

„Das vielleicht nicht, aber wir verfügen über einen unheimlich leistungsstarken Warpantrieb, falls Sie sich erinnern."

Leonard versuchte es mit einem Hypospray nach dem anderen. Spocks Gesichtszüge waren ihm so fremd in dieser Verkrampfung, dass er seinen Kollegen beinahe nicht wieder erkannte. Pille war niemand, der leicht in Panik geriet, immerhin war er Arzt. Aber als plötzlich grünes Blut aus Spocks Nase tropfte, fühlte er Adrenalin durch seine Venen pumpen.

„Kommen Sie, Spock! Reagieren Sie!" im Kopf ging Pille die Eigenschaften der Mittel durch, die er dem Halbvulkanier bereits injiziert hatte und entschied sich für ein weiteres, das nicht mit ihnen reagieren sollte.

„Tuk, gehen Sie auf Warp. Jetzt!" befahl Caer.

„Nein!" schrie Jim entsetzt und seine Augen weiteten sich in Schock. „Warten Sie!"

Anscheinend tat Caer, was er wollte. Aber nicht absichtlich. Verwirrt schaute sich der Mann um.

„Was? Was ist da los?" fragte er jemanden außerhalb des Sichtfeldes.

Hinter sich hörte Jim Spocks Schreie sich verlieren, als die Krämpfe ihm alle Kraft raubten.

„Er reagiert auf kein Muskelrelaxat", Pilles Stimme hörte sich schon fast hilflos an. „Sein Kreislauf bricht zusammen."

„Tuk, zum Teufel! Bring uns aus diesem verdammten System!" Caer wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Jim im Bildschirm zu.

Beide Blicke trafen aufeinander wie Eisenhämmer. Wer würde zuerst nachgeben.

„Er wird sterben", erinnerte Caer den Captain der Enterprise.

„Sie ebenfalls", drohte Kirk, dem nicht klar war, was mit dem Antrieb auf Caers Schiff nicht in Ordnung war.

Wille stand gegen Wille, Drohung gegen Drohung. Zu hören waren lediglich Pilles hektische Bewegungen im Hintergrund, sowie Spocks erstickendes Keuchen. Der Arzt sah auf, als das Schweigen andauerte, die Zeit rannte gegen sie, wusste er.

„Jim", drängte er, aber seine Stimme war voller ernsthafter Ruhe. „Er stirbt…" setzte er den Captain in Kenntnis, als müsse er ihn daran erinnern, dass hier ein Freund zu Grunde ging.

Jim wusste, was er hätte tun müssen um Spocks Willen. Aber er brachte es nicht fertig. Seine Schultern sackten ein, er ließ die unbewusst angehaltene Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen.

„Sie haben gewonnen", resignierte er geschlagen. „Wir beamen ihn zurück", sofort gab er Scotty das Zeichen.

Dieser agierte ohne zu Zögern, der stumme Unglaube hatte sich in sein Gesicht gefressen. Aber er tat, was der Captain ihm befahl.

Spocks verkrampfter Körper wurde von dem hellen Flirren umgeben, als seine Moleküle eins nach dem anderen von der Enterprise auf das kleine Schiff gebeamt wurden.

Und dann war er fort. Zurück blieben die Stille und das Entsetzen. Drei Sternenflottenoffiziere, die sich völlig ohnmächtig fühlten.

„Dieser verdammte…" Pilles Stimme verlor an Festigkeit bevor er den Fluch aussprechen konnte und er sackte zurück auf den Boden.

Mit zitternden Händen wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, als er sich sammelte und auf die vielen Ampullen von Sedativen starrte, die Spock nicht hatten helfen können.

STSTST

„Was ist verdammt noch mal mit dem Antrieb los?" schrie Caer völlig außer sich auf der Krankenstation herum.

Er wütete, er fluchte und alles, was er in die Finger bekam, zerschellte an den hellgrauen Wänden.

Tuk Hal, der cardassianische Maschinerist, lag keuchend am Boden, sich die Schläfen haltend. Er hatte sein Gesicht fest auf den hellen Teppich gepresst, der einige Spritzer seines Blutes aufgesaugt hatte. Rot besprenkelt breitete sich das Muster um ihn aus, als das Blut sich weiterhin aus Nase, Mund und Ohren ergoss. Wenn er aufgesehen hätte, man hätte erkannt, dass die feinen Blutäderchen in seinen Augen geplatzt waren.

Wütend trat Caer nach dem Cardassianer und erntete nur einen dumpfen Laut. Der Tritt fügte Tuk bei Weitem nicht die schlimmsten Schmerzen der letzten Stunden zu.

Außer den beiden war der Rest von Caer Mannschaft zugegen. Hralem, der noch immer durch seine Verletzung an die Station gebunden war und auch Geral stand anbei. Der Blick des bajoranischen Mediziners war mehr als düster. Er stand bei der Liege auf die man Spock etwas lieblos gehievt hatte und war gerade dabei gewesen, dessen Zustand zu überprüfen, als es Caer überkommen war.

Schon einmal hatte Geral einen derartigen Ausbruch miterlebt und war eigentlich nicht scharf darauf, einen weiteren zu bezeugen. Derzeit aber sah es so aus, als hätte er keine Wahl.

„Mistkerl!" schrie Caer Tuk wutentbrannt an und trat auf dessen Kopf ein. „Verdammter Verräter! Man sollte meinen nach all den Jahren unter mir wärst du ein bisschen klüger geworden!"

Dann fuhr seine Hand über den Sensor in seinem Handschuh und Tuk begann ein weiteres Mal zu verkrampfen, sein Körper eine grotesk verdrehte Säule. Neuerliches Blut wogte aus Mund und Nase.

Geral sah weg, kurz bevor Tuk einen Schrei ausstieß, der nach wenigen Sekunden gurgelnd unterging. Als er den Blick wieder auf den Körper am Boden richtete, bewegte Tuk sich nicht mehr. Caer drehte den Maschinisten mit einem Tritt auf den Rücken. Es war kein Zweifel daran, dass Tuk tot war. Die Adern seiner Augen hatten schließlich dem Druck in seinem Kopf nachgegeben und dicke Rinnsale troffen aus den Augenhöhlen über seine Wangen. Das Gesicht war in Schmerz erstarrt, der Mund aufgerissen, die Muskeln im Nacken noch nicht entspannt. Geral sah in Tuks toten Augen nichts als furchtbare, unsägliche Pein. Und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

Teilnahmslos sah Caer zu dem Bajoraner auf, nicht den Hauch des Bedauerns zeigend.

„Schaff ihn fort," befahl er kalt und Geral wusste, dass er damit die Schleuse in die Kälte des Alls meinte.

Schweigsam nickte er.

„Wann wird er aufwachen?" fragte Caer harsch.

„Er ist voll gepumpt mit irgendwelchen Muskelrelaxaten und Sedativen, die sie ihm auf dem Schiff…"

„Wann!" unterbrach Caer ihn ungeduldig.

„Vielleicht kann ich sein System bis in zwei Stunden so weit reinigen, dass er zu Bewusstsein kommt."

Die Antwort gefiel Caer nicht. Nicht nur, dass Tuk das Schiff manipuliert hatte… Caer entbehrte zudem jemandem, der die Sabotage schnell finden und beseitigen konnte, nun da der Cardassianer tot war.

„Sieh zu, was du tun kannst", dann mit einer lockeren, geübten Handbewegung warf er dem Mediziner etwas zu.

Geral betrachtete sich das Kleinod, als Caer die Krankenstation verließ. Es war ein Synthauge. Zu groß für Hralems Spezies und mit Iris. Hralems eigene Augen entbehrten dieser. Aber er konnte den Sehnerv daran anschließen. Hralem würde selbst unter Seinesgleichen nicht mehr als hübsch anerkannt werden, aber wenigstens konnte er beidseitig sehen.


	12. Chapter 12

Hah, wir nähern uns dem Höhepunkt der Geschichte. Ich plane noch 2-3 weitere Kapitel, dann habt ihr es geschafft. Also genießt die letzten Worte ^^.

- Kapitel 12 -

Nyota hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Niemand hatte sie zurückgerufen oder ihr Betragen kommentiert. Sie war einfach aus dem Transporterraum gestürzt, um so schnell wie möglich ihr Quartier aufzusuchen. Unterwegs waren ihre Schritte schneller geworden, ihre Bewegungen hektischer. Bis sie letztendlich gerannt war.

Und nun saß sie hier, auf ihrem Bett, das zerrissene Stück Stoff an sich drückend, welches ihre Tränen aufnahm. Es roch noch nach ihm. Nach Wüstensand und kaltem Stein. Erdig und doch ein kleines Bisschen nach Tannennadeln.

Nyota schaffte es nicht mehr, an sich zu halten. Aber hier in der Einsamkeit ihres Quartiers war dies einerlei. Hier erlaubte sie sich ihre Schwäche.

„Was tu ich nur?" schluchzte sie hemmungslos in das blaue Stück Stoff hinein. „Was tu ich nur, ohne dich?"

Sie badete in Selbstmitleid, das war ihr klar. Es half ihm nicht weiter. Aber dieser Druck, die ständige Angst, die Müdigkeit durch die Doppelschichten. Das alles trieb sie an ihre Grenzen. Erst nach Minuten des gelösten Weinens fühlte sie die Erleichterung, welche Gefühlsausbrüche mit sich brachten. Auch wenn ihr Schmerz nicht gelindert werden konnte, so war der Druck etwas genommen und einem beständigen Pochen hinter ihrer Stirn gewichen. Sie weinte selten, um nicht zu sagen nie. Und wenn sie es doch tat, dann hinterließ der Ausbruch immer Kopfschmerz und ein Gefühl, dass sie Ausgetrocknet war.

Normalerweise wäre sie nun aufgestanden, um sich zu erfrischen. Aber nicht heute. Stattdessen ließ sie sich aus ihrer Sitzposition zurück auf das Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Sie strich liebevoll über das Stück Stoff an ihrer Seite. Hikaru Sulu hatte es ihr gegeben, kurz nachdem sie Orion verlassen hatten. Damals hatte sie es dankend angenommen, in dem Glauben, dass sie Spock bald wieder hätten. Aber nun hatte sie furchtbare Angst, dass es das letzte sein mochte, was ihr von ihm geblieben war.

Die Reste seiner Uniform.

Wieder drückten sich brennende Tränen ihren Weg an die Oberfläche und sie drehte ihr Gesicht in ihr Kissen. Das aufwallende Schluchzen bäumte sich zu einem schrillen verzweifelten Schrei, der durch die Kissen gedämpft wurde.

Der Türsummer brachte sie abrupt zum Verstummen.

Hatte sie jemand in ihrem Schmerz schreien gehört? Hatte das Kissen ihren Kummer nicht genug unterdrückt und sie Preis gegeben?

Etwas schockiert und peinlich berührt, sah sie auf, lauschend. Vielleicht hatte sie sich geirrt…

Aber da wurde der Türsummer noch einmal betätigt. Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, versuchte sie sich zur Ordnung zu bringen. Schnell verschwand Spocks Uniform unter dem Kopfkissen und sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Einen Moment!" rief sie und merkte, wie verschnupft sie sich anhörte.

Der Griff zu den Kosmetiktüchern auf dem Nachttisch brachte Besserung, vermochte aber den nasalen Ton nicht gänzlich zu verbannen. Und auch der rasche Blick in den Spiegel war nicht erfreulich. Nyota ließ die Schultern sofort wieder sacken, als sie merkte, dass ihr Äußeres sie in jedem Fall verraten würde. Sie sah so abscheulich aus, dass neuerliches Schluchzen durch ihren Körper wallte. So würde sie niemandem gegenübertreten können. Und wenn Jim Kirk da draußen stand, dann war sie sowieso bis auf die Knochen blamiert.

„Schwach ist nur, wer nicht zu sich selbst steht", kam ihr eine der vielen Weisheiten ihrer Mutter in den Sinn.

Es war nichts Schlimmes daran, zu weinen. Nur daran, sich selbst zu verleumden. Dann sah sie eben furchtbar aus. Sie konnte daran nichts ändern. Tief, aber zitternd einatmend, zwang sie Haltung zurück in ihren Körper und machte sich bereit, sich demjenigen zu stellen, der vor ihrer Tür stand.

STSTST

Nach dem, was gerade geschehen war, fühlte er sich selbst nicht mehr unberührt und diensttauglich. Seine jahrelange Erfahrung und die manchmal erschreckenden Bilder, die mit seinem Beruf einhergingen, hatten Leonard McCoy – Gott weiß – genug abgehärtet. Das änderte nichts daran, dass er noch immer menschlich war und seine Psyche angreifbar. Die bloße Erinnerung an den kurzen Augenblick, den sie Spock im Transporterraum auf der Enterprise hatten halten können, lieferte genug Stoff für die Alpträume der nächsten Monate. Dennoch war es ihm natürlich bewusst, dass er bei Weitem nicht die Hauptlast dieser Odyssee zu tragen hatte.

Jim hatte er auf die Krankenstation geschickt, sofort als Lt. Uhura den Transporterraum verlassen hatte. Der Captain hatte die letzten Tage ebenso wenig geschlafen oder Erholung gefunden, wie sie alle. Dabei war es wichtig, dass er leistungsfähig blieb. Christine würde die Grunduntersuchungen durchgeführt haben, bis er selbst die Station aufsuchte. Leonard aber wusste, dass Jim – wenn auch angeschlagen – nicht zusammenbrechen würde, bis er jede Möglichkeit Spock zu retten ausgeschöpft hatte. Bei Nyota Uhura war er sich da nicht so sicher.

Vor ihrer Quartierstüre meldete er sich an. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass sie nicht sofort reagierte. Als er noch einmal den Summer betätigte, hörte er von drinnen eine gedämpfte Stimme. Also atmete er tief durch.

Die Tür glitt zischend zur Seite und Lt. Uhura stand vor ihm. Ihre schlanke Gestalt aufrecht und kerzengerade, bildete einen krassen Kontrast zu ihrem offensichtlichen Zustand. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und etwas angeschwollen. Leonard wusste, dass sie geweint hatte. Ihre Wangen trugen ein dunkles Rot auf, das sowohl den salzigen Tränen, als auch der Scham zuzuschreiben war.

„Doktor McCoy", ihre Stimme war nicht so klar, wie sie es sonst war.

Dennoch blickte sie ihm fest entgegen. Pille konnte nicht anders, als sie dafür zu bewundern. Er hatte schon immer verstanden, was Jim an der jungen Frau gefunden hatte. Sie war ein Beispiel für die universelle Schönheit, die auch speziesübergreifend Wirkung tat. Umso ironischer war es ihm damals vorgekommen, dass ausgerechnet Spock – ein kühler Vulkanier – sie damals erobert und Jim abspenstig gemacht hatte.

_Nur weil er Halbvulkanier ist, heißt das nicht, dass er diesem Sinn für universelle Schönheit entbehrt. Nein, vielleicht _gerade _deswegen mochte er sie so faszinierend finden,_ dachte Pille im Stillen nach.

Vielleicht war es aber auch so, dass Nyota Uhura in Spock eine Art Gegenpart fand. Wenn Pille ehrlich war, konnte man dem jungen Halbvulkanier die Ästhetik nicht absprechen. Ein düsterer Gedanke ging mit dieser Erkenntnis einher, den er in diesem Moment nicht weiter verfolgen wollte.

„Lieutenant", nickte er ihr zu. „Darf ich wohl einen Augenblick eintreten?" fragte er höflich und offiziell.

Es war nicht üblich, dass der CMO der Enterprise „Hausbesuche" abstattete und Einlass erfragte. Aber in diesem Fall wollte er lieber darauf verzichten, Uhura auf die Krankenstation zu befehligen.

„Natürlich", sie trat bei Seite und ließ ihn ein.

Pille konnte nicht umhin, sich umzusehen. Es war ein Standartquartier, in den eleganten dunklen Grautönen gehalten. Aber Uhuras eigener Stil spiegelte sich in den vielen Kleinigkeiten wieder. Das Bettzeug war in dunklem Lila gehalten. Auf den Ablageflächen standen nicht die für Frauen obligatorischen Kerzen, sondern Bücher. Alle Größen und Dicken, aber alle sichtbar zerlesen. Er sah auf Anhieb auch wenigstens vier Diktiergeräte herumliegen, sowie eine Art altertümlicher Trommel. An der Wand über dem Schreibtisch hingen Fotos von Menschen, die sie herzlich anzulachen schienen. Drei davon waren schwarzer Hautfarbe und die junge Frau hatte sichtbare Ähnlichkeit mit Lt. Uhura. Ob sie ihre Schwester war? Die beiden anderen waren fortgeschrittenen Alters, wahrscheinlich ihre Eltern. Zu seiner Verwunderung fand er ein Foto von ihr und Spock an der Wand haften. Mittig, so dass sie quasi nur aufzusehen brauchte, um es direkt im Blickfeld zu haben.

Er hätte es gerne genauer angesehen im gedämmten Licht des Quartiers, traute sich jedoch nicht näher heran zu treten. Lächelte Spock etwa auf diesem Bild? Halluzinierte er? Wo war es aufgenommen worden?

Nein, es wäre unhöflich gewesen, noch weiter in ihre Privatsphäre einzutreten, als er es schon getan hatte. Er war nicht hier um ihre Beziehung auszuspionieren.

Aber als er sich ihr zuwandte, hatte sie schon bemerkt, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte und blickte gedankenverloren auf das Bild.

„Das ist vor sieben Monaten aufgenommen worden", erklärte sie matt. „Wir haben meine Schwester in Afrika besucht", ihre schöne Stimme schien in der Leere des Quartiers zu versickern.

„Sieht nach Spaß aus", kommentierte Pille und fragte sich nur einen Moment später, ob er nicht zu weit gegangen war.

Sie reagierte nicht auf den Ausrutscher.

„Ja, es war toll. Spock hat bis dahin noch nie einen afrikanischen Sonnenaufgang gesehen. Er sagte, das Land hätte etwas sehr Würdevolles. Etwas Heiliges an sich", dann wandte sie ihr Gesicht ihm zu und Pille schien es nicht so, als würde sie vom Thema ablenken wollen. „Die Temperatur hat ihm gefallen."

Das konnte Leonard sich nur zu gut vorstellen. Als Vulkanier musste Spock die wärmeren Gefilde der Erde bevorzugen. Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick zu dem Foto gleiten. Spock trug zwar zivil, jedoch war es noch immer einer jener schwarzen hoch geschnittenen Anzüge, die er schon auf der Akademie bevorzugt hatte. Jedem anderen wäre es darinnen wohl zu warm geworden.

Nun, da er sich getraute, das Bild länger und intensiver zu betrachten, war er sich trotz der Dunkelheit sicher: Spocks rechter Mundwinkel war tatsächlich nach oben gezogen. Er hielt Nyota im Arm und sie beide standen vor dem etwas schmucklosen Hintergrund einer roten, zerfurchten Steinwand. Nyota strahlte über beide Wangen, als hätte gerade jemand einen Witz gemacht. Wenn das Bild sich hätte bewegen können, sie hätte sich bestimmt gleich vor Lachen vorgebeugt.

Der kleine bildlich eingefangene Augenblick machte Pille bewusst, wie wenig er über die beiden eigentlich wusste. Da war mehr, als er tagtäglich an ihnen sehen konnte. Da war ein Privatleben am Rande des einnehmenden Offizierslebens. Momente voller Vertrautheit, Freunden und Lachen. Oder wenigstens Lächeln.

Der Arzt schluckte und zwang sich in die Realität zurück.

„Lieutenant, ich bin ehrlich gesagt aus einem bestimmten Grund hier…"

Sie nickte, als wisse sie schon, was da kommen musste. Als sei sie bereit, es zu akzeptieren.

„Ich dachte es mir schon", sagte sie gefasst. „Sie müssen tun, was Sie für das Beste halten. Ich akzeptiere das", meinte sie. „Ich nehme es nicht gerne hin, aber wenn ich Spock in meinem gegenwärtigen Zustand nicht helfen kann, müssen Sie mich eben vom Dienst ausschließen."

Pilles Überraschung war ihm sofort am Gesicht anzusehen.

„Sie ausschließen?" fragte er überrumpelt.

Sie sah ihn an, sich unsicher, was sonst sein Besuch sein sollte.

„Sind Sie nicht deswegen hier?"

„Nun, ich mache mir große Sorgen um Sie und wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie sich dem Druck gewachsen fühlen. Ob ich Sie psychologisch oder medikamentös unterstützen sollte. Aber eines können Sie mir glauben, Spocks Chancen würden sicherlich sinken, wenn ich Sie vom Dienst ausschließen würde. Sie haben es selbst gesagt: Sie kennen ihn am Besten", Pille untermauerte seine Worte mit einem Nicken hinüber zu dem Bild aus glücklicheren Tagen.

„Gott sei Dank", entrann es ihr plötzlich und sie sank zurück gegen die Lehne der Couch. „Ich dachte schon, es sei so weit mit mir gekommen…"

Pille konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ich möchte Ihre Situation nicht als zu unbedenklich einstufen, aber ich habe in der Tat nicht im Geringsten in Betracht gezogen, Sie freizustellen."

Ein ehrliches Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen und Leonard freute sich innerlich darüber.

„Aber nun kennen Sie mein Angebot. Wenn Sie jemanden zum Reden brauchen, dann können Sie jederzeit zu mir kommen. Dafür bin ich da. Wenn nicht zu mir, dann reden Sie mit jemand anderem. Mit Christine. Mit Montgomery. Wenn Sie wollen mit dem Captain", bei dem kleinen Witz mussten nun beide grinsen, als wollten sie sarkastisch bemerken: „Ja, natürlich."

„Sie sollten das nicht alleine durchstehen müssen, Lieutenant. Ich verstehe die prekäre Angelegenheit, Spock ist immerhin Erster Offizier. Sie wollen ihn nicht bloßstellen, indem Sie intime Informationen preisgeben", wieder wanderte sein Blick zu dem Bild und Leonard war sich nun wirklich absolut sicher, dass Spock darauf lächelte. „Aber kämpfen Sie nicht alleine an dieser Front. Ich bin sicher, Spock würde nicht wollen, dass Sie unter dem Druck dieser Umstände zusammenbrechen."

Angesichts dieser warmen Worte, konnte Nyota nicht umhin, doch ein kurzes Schluchzen durchzulassen. Zitternd hob sie eine Hand und hielt sie beschämt vor den Mund. Die Barriere zwischen ihnen war weitgehend gebrochen. Sie wusste, dass McCoy nicht mal annähernd so abweisend gegenüber Spock empfand, wie es seine Kommentare manchmal vermuten ließen. Und dass der Arzt sich so sehr um ihre Beziehung sorgte, rührte sie ungemein.

„Wissen Sie," sie konnte das Zittern durch das unterdrückte Schluchzen nicht komplett unterdrücken. „Spock kann lächeln. Noch um einiges deutlicher als auf diesem Bild. Er lacht sogar richtig. Es ist nur… nicht wie wir es erwarten würden… Es sind seine Augen. Seine Augen verraten so viel. Und auf der Botschaft, die wir erhalten haben, habe ich gesehen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Es ist diese Vorahnung, die sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelt."

„Sie meinen, dass er Gefahr lief, erwischt zu werden?" Pille hoffte, dass das die Erklärung war.

Aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein… nein", das Schluchzen machte es ihr nun schwer, deutlich zu reden. „Etwas anderes. Eine stumme Furcht vor etwas Anderem…" Auch wenn der Weinkrampf sich bis hierher nur gesteigert hatte, straffte Uhura sich plötzlich und schien die Erinnerungen gewaltsam zu verdrängen.

Leonard ließ ihr einige Sekunden, sich zu sammeln. Sie gebrauchte einige Kosmetiktücher und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nein… das habe ich mir nur eingebildet. Es ist nichts."

Auch wenn Leonard nicht wusste, worauf sie zuvor hinausgewollt hatte, glaubte er ihre Verwerfung nicht. Sie ahnte etwas Schlimmeres. Und plötzlich kam der Gedanke der universellen Ästhetik wieder zurück in sein Gedächtnis.

STSTST

Als er zurück in die Krankenstation kam, herrschte heilloses Durcheinander. Verschiedene Stimmen hallten durcheinander in dem großen Raum, das Piepen der Geräte mischte sich darunter. Als Pille die Situation erfasste, konnte er kaum glauben, was da vor sich ging.

Schwester Chapel versuchte gerade einen wild gestikulierenden Kirk auf seine Biowerte zu scannen, während dieser mit den Anwesenden diskutierte.

„Scotty, wir wissen nicht, wie lange die noch untätig vor unserer Nase im Weltraum schweben werden. Gehen sie auf Warp, beginnt das Katz und Maus Spiel von vorne! Sieh zu, dass wir sie daran hindern!"

„Der Warpkern befindet sich noch immer inmitten des Schiffes, Captain, wir können ihn nicht einfach kaputt schießen! Wir könnten es mit dem Auslass am Heck versuchen, aber das Schiff ist klein. Möglich, dass unsere Feuerkraft es komplett in die Luft jagt", beschwerte sich der Chefingenieur.

„Zur Hölle, der Antrieb kann doch nicht so viel anders funktionieren als unserer. Wir müssen doch irgendwie sichergehen können, dass sie nicht einfach weiter fliegen."

„Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass der Antrieb manipuliert wurde, müssen wir früher oder später damit rechnen, dass sie den Fehler finden und beseitigen", gab Hikaru Sulu zu bedenken.

„Wenn die Sabotage auf Mr. Spocks Kappe geht, dann wohl eher später", warf Scotty grinsend ein.

„Darauf können wir uns nicht verlassen", brummte Kirk und nahm ein Datapad von Sulu entgegen.

„Wir könnten die Phaser kalibrieren und mehrere Schüsse mit geringer Energie auf den Heckantrieb abgeben", gesellte sich plötzlich die bekannt quirlige Stimme Pavel Chekovs hinzu.

Sofort trat Pille ein paar Schritte näher und erkannte, dass die verbliebene Brückencrew um Jim versammelt war. Ein Schirm der Station zeigte das fremde Raumschiff der Mittelklasse.

„Die Krankenstation ist kein Besprechungsraum!" Pilles Stimme hallte durch den Raum und sofort verstummte alles andere.

Der Arzt hatte schon öfter festgestellt, dass er hier auf der Krankenstation diese Wirkung hatte und sonst nirgends. Musste daran liegen, dass dies sein Reich war, über das nur er die Regentschaft hatte.

„Hey, Pille!" rief Jim ihm zu und hatte bereits dieses unschuldige Gesicht aufgesetzt. „Du hast mich hierher beordert. Und das mitten in dieser Krise."

Pille verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich habe auch dafür Verantwortung zu tragen, dass der Captain sich nicht überstrapaziert und in Krisenzeiten zusammenbricht."

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern, als wolle er sagen „Sehe ich aus, als sei ich dem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe?". Aber seine intensiven Augen sprachen Bände. In ihnen sah Pille den Zwang, weiter zu machen, sich aufrecht zu halten. Koste es, was es wolle. So lange, bis er diesen Alien in die Schranken gewiesen und Spock zurück hatte.

_Ob unser Kampf Aussichten auf Erfolg hat? _Überlegte Pille im Stillen.

Sie waren dem fremden Schiff unerwartet auf die Spur gekommen, hatten es eingeholt. Und doch konnten sie nicht hoffen, Spock einfach herüber zu beamen. Was Pille noch niemandem gesagt hatte, war dass er besorgt um den Halbvulkanier war. Der Zwischenfall im Transporterraum war ernst gewesen. Mehr als ernst. Als Spock aus Nase und Mund geblutet hatte… Was, wenn er in diesem Moment im Sterben lag? Oder sein Gehirn ernsthaft geschädigt worden war?

Sie mussten ihn raus holen. Und so verzichtete Pille darauf, die Männer hinaus zu schicken und gesellte sich stattdessen zu ihnen.

„Sie meinen, wir können sie mit mehreren schwächeren Schüssen außer Gefecht setzen?" fragte Jim den jungen Pavel Chekov.

„Ig musste mehrere Beregnungen durchfuhren, aber es ist willeigt möglig."

Scotty an dessen Seite begann sich den Nasenrücken zu reiben und schüttelte abneigend den Kopf.

„Was?" wollte Jim wissen.

„Das ist, als versuche man mit einem Hammer ein Loch in ein Sparschwein zu schlagen, ohne, dass es komplett zerschellt. Wir müssten extrem vorsichtig sein. Nur ein bisschen daneben geschlagen oder ein wenig zu fest und wir haben nichts weiter als einen Scherbenhaufen."

Jim presste bei diesen Bedenken die Lippen fest aufeinander. Es war klar, dass ihm dieses Risiko nicht gefiel.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie den Ansatz weiter verfolgen, Chekov. Scotty, Sie helfen ihm dabei so gut Sie können."

Der Chefingenieur nickte. Besser er stand dem taktischen Offizier mit Rat und Tat zur Seite und half das Risiko zu minimieren.

In Ermangelung eines besseren Vorschlags, entließ der Captain die Männer dann und wandte sich Pille zu.

Dessen Gesicht schien noch düsterer, als sonst zu sein.

„Was?!" fragte Jim, die Hände verteidigend anhebend.

Pille atmete entnervt aus.

„Du willst wirklich auf das Schiff schießen?" fragte er, als hätte er zuvor nicht recht gehört.

„Uns bleibt keine Wahl. Alle anderen Vorschläge haben wir verworfen oder aber als noch gefährlicher abgetan."

Pille sah Jim einen Moment abwägend an. Als ihm das Foto von Spock und Nyota ins Gedächtnis kam, traf er eine Entscheidung. Er wandte sich von Jim ab und suchte in einem der versiegelbaren Schränke nach etwas Bestimmten.

Jim verfolgte Pilles Suchaktion mit schwindendem Interesse. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das hohe Risiko, das er einging, nur um das Schiff des Fremden an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Nur weil sie ihn Flugunfähig machten, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie dadurch Spock zurückbekommen würden.

Aber schließlich kehrte Pille zurück und in seinen Händen hatte er einen kleinen grünen Container, auf dem verschiedene Warnhinweise angebracht waren. Jim erkannte das Symbol für Gift und Verätzungen. Seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, als er versuchte, die medizinische Bezeichnung zu entschlüsseln.

„Was ist das?" fragte er.

Pille stellte den Container vor ihm ab und öffnete ihn. Dann nahm er mit professioneller Vorsicht eines der acht kleinen Röhrchen heraus und hielt es zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zwischen sich und Jim. Eine dunkelblaue Flüssigkeit schwappte sacht in der Röhre und hinterließ einen dünnen Film auf der Glasoberfläche.

„Das ist Desfluranoxid. In einer weitaus schwächeren Form kennt man es als Desfluran. Ein Narkosemittel. Desfluranoxid unterscheidet sich von seinem Vorgänger vor allem durch seine Wirkkraft und seine schnellere Verflüchtigung. Würde auch nur eines dieser Röhrchen hier brechen, wären wir auf der Stelle tot", erklärte Pille das gefährliche Hypnotikum mit ernsthafter Ruhe.

Jim aber flößten seine Worte Respekt ein und plötzlich war es ihm unheimlich, wie sorglos Pille das Zeug in Händen hielt. Er schluckte.

„Und so was haben wir an Bord?!" fragte er, seine Stimme einen Deut höher als sonst.

„Nun, zum einen ist das bruchsicheres Glas. Es würde nicht einfach so zerspringen, ließe ich es fallen. Zum zweiten, sind diese Container extrem stabil und für das Zeug ausgelegt. Ich bewahre es vorschriftsmäßig in einem Schrank unter Verschluss auf. Da kommt niemand ohne meine Erlaubnis dran."

„Ja, schon klar", zweifelte Jim. „Aber WIESO haben wir das Zeug an Bord?"

Pille zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es gibt Spezies, für die die einfachen Betäubungsmittel nicht ausreichen würden. So ein bisschen Isofluran kitzelt die nicht mal. Da braucht man schon den Vorschlaghammer. Außerdem kann Desfluranoxid auch an Menschen angewandt werden, wenn man es in winzigen Dosen verabreicht. Aus den paar Röhrchen könntest du Schlafmittel für eine ganze Kolonie gewinnen. Was denkst du, mit was wir die vielen Überlebenden von Vulkan behandelt haben? So viel normales Betäubungsmittel würde viel Platz im Lagerraum wegnehmen."

Jim war das Zeug noch immer nicht geheuer. Aber er verstand allmählich mit welchen gefährlichen Mitteln Pille zeitweise hantieren musste.

„Und was hast du damit vor, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Pille steckte das Röhrchen vorsichtig zurück in den Schaumstoff des Containers und stützte sich dann darauf, als er Jim ins Gesicht blickte.

„Nachdem, was ich von Scotty gehört habe, ist Chekovs Taktik so sicher, wie die Doppelnull beim Roulette. Desfluranoxid mag gefährlich sein, aber Jim! Ich glaube, das wäre eine bessere Chance, als auf das Schiff zu schießen!"

„Warum hast du das dann nicht vorhin vorgeschlagen, als die anderen noch da waren?"

Pille knallte den Deckel der Box zu und Jim zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Weil ich Spocks Zustand für extrem kritisch halte und das nicht vor allen anderen mit dir erläutern wollte. Ich habe ihm vorhin auf der Transporterplattform ein Mittel nach dem anderen injiziert. Ich müsste mir den Verbrauch ansehen, um mich an alle zu erinnern. Zudem weiß ich nicht, ob sein Gehirn durch den langen Energieimpuls geschädigt worden ist."

„Du versuchst mir zu sagen, dass das Zeug ihn töten könnte, wenn wir es auf dem Schiff zum Einsatz bringen, nicht wahr?"

„Selbst wenn wir nur ein Röhrchen davon in dem Luftversorgungssystem zum Einsatz bringen, habe ich keine Ahnung, in welchem Zustand sich Spock befindet und wie die anderen Mannschaftsmitglieder darauf reagieren. Kann sein, er merkt das Desfluranoxid nicht einmal. Als Vulkanier kann er höhere Dosen an Betäubungsmitteln ab, als jeder andere von uns. Kann aber auch sein, dass es ihm auf der Stelle den Rest gibt. Das gleiche bei den Besatzungsmitgliedern. Wir wissen nicht einmal, zu welcher Rasse der Entführer gehört. Wie kann ich also einschätzen, ob er wie jeder andere getestete Außerirdische reagiert?"

Jim blickte nachdenklich auf den grünen Container. Pille hatte Recht. Als Arzt war er sicherlich im Stande, das Risiko mit diesem Medikament besser zu bemessen, als Scotty und Pavel. Wenigstens flog nicht gleich das gesamte Schiff in die Luft, wenn sie es versuchen würden.

„Du hast einen Versuch. Klappt es nicht, greifen wir auf Chekovs Plan zurück."

_Klappt es nicht, ist es für Spock womöglich sowieso zu spät…_


	13. Chapter 13

So, die Story ist abgeschlossen und zum dicken Ende bekommt ihr die letzten Kapitel gleich alle auf einmal.

dorlimaus: *drückt dich ganz dicke* Danke, dass du so lange dabei geblieben bist. Es war schön, die Story mit dir erleben zu dürfen. Danke dafür. Ich hoffe, die letzten Kapitel werden deinen Erwartungen gerecht. Und dass es dir nicht zu viel Stress ist drei Kapitel auf einmal zu lesen^^. Und ich bin gespannt, ob du Caer neben seinem vorherigen Sieg auch das folgende nicht gönnst *evil grin*

- Kapitel 13 -

Als Spock erwachte, fühlte es sich an, als renne er direkt und mit voller Absicht in eine Mauer hinein. Das Gebilde gab kein Stück nach. Und die Realität tat es ebenso wenig. Merkwürdig, dass da gar kein Schmerz war.

Sein Kopf war wie in Watte gepackt, sein Gehörsinn schien nicht recht zu funktionieren. Als er probend die Augen aufschlug, war alles unscharf und drehte sich. Es dauerte mehrere Sekunden – oder Minuten – bis er seine Umgebung visuell wieder in Facetten wahrnehmen konnte. Bis Kontraste und Konturen deutlicher wurden und eine Stimme sich in seinen Kopf vorgrub.

„Bist du wach?!" die Stimme war unfreundlich und am liebsten hätte er sich ihr entledigt, indem er wie nach einer Mücke schlug.

Nur weil er keinen Schmerz zu empfinden schien, hieß das nicht, dass er sich gut fühlte. Spocks Verstand schrie ihm aus einer Ecke seines Selbst zu, dass er dieser Illusion nicht nachgeben durfte.

_Etwas stimmt nicht, _erinnerte er sich langsam. _Nyota?_

Außerhalb seiner Gedanken glaubte Spock, ihren Namen nicht gesagt zu haben. War sie da? War sie bei ihm? Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite. War er auf McCoys Krankenstation? Saß sie neben seinem Medibett?

„Nnn…"

Der murmelnde Versuch zu sprechen weckte Gerals Aufmerksamkeit. Gerade vor zehn Minuten hatte er schon einmal gedacht, der Vulkanier würde erwachen. Der Bajoraner hatte die Untersuchung von Hralems Auge sowieso gerade beenden wollen. Das Synthorgan tat seinen Dienst. Hralem durfte sich nun wieder im Schiff bewegen, wenn er auch nicht zu irgendeiner Art von Arbeit im Stande war. Der Sehnerv musste zunächst mit dem fleischigen Anschluss des Auges verwachsen. Die Pupille reagierte noch nicht und Geral hatte die Augenhöle ausschaben müssen, um sie für das zu große Organ anzupassen. Hralem sah nun mehr aus wie ein Monster denn je.

Schweigend nickte er dem Außerirdischen zu und schickte ihn hinaus auf sein Quartier. Dann drehte er sich zu Spock um und richtete einen Scanner auf ihn.

Die Werte waren völlig verworren, so weit er es beurteilen konnte. Die verschiedenen Hypnotika und Relaxate wurden langsam vom leistungsstarken, vulkanischen Körper abgebaut. Dennoch würde es einige Stunden dauern, bis Spocks System komplett regeneriert war. Zumal er noch nicht die Verletzungen verwunden hatte, die ihm zuvor zugefügt worden waren.

Aber um dessen Rippen machte sich Geral keine Sorgen. Viel mehr war es des Vulkaniers Nervensystem. Die Neurowerte waren überaktiv, obwohl er noch nicht komplett bei Sinnen schien.

„Du hast die Weisheit wirklich nicht mit Löffeln gefressen", brummte er.

Geral konnte sich nicht erklären, was Tuk dazu geritten hatte, dass er den Antrieb manipuliert hatte. Warum hatte er diesem Spock helfen wollen? Was hatte er an dem Kerl gefunden?

Nun, im Grunde konnte er sich gleichermaßen die Frage stellen, warum er selbst denn noch immer hier war. Seit Jahren ohne Familie und Freunde. Nur von diesem Gerät in seinem Nacken gehalten. Er konnte sich die Frage nach Tuks Motivation eigentlich sparen. Der Cardassianer hatte schon lange resigniert und war tagtäglich nur noch seiner Arbeit nachgegangen, wie die automatisierten Maschinen und Routinen selbst. Die Aufregung, die dieser Spock mit sich brachte, schien Tuk aus seiner Apathie gerissen zu haben.

Geral seufzte schwer. Und je länger er den jungen Vulkanier ansah, desto melancholischer wurde er. Wie lange hatte es gedauert, bis er selbst aufgegeben hatte? Geral war im Grunde nach der ersten Erfahrung mit dem Ans zusammengebrochen. Anders als Tuk. Bei ihm war es ein schleichender Prozess gewesen.

„Wegen dir verliere ich noch alle Freunde, die ich habe…" murmelte er.

Wenn Spock auch noch Hralem getötet hätte, das wäre zu einem Desaster geworden. Erneut warf Geral einen Blick auf Spock. Dessen Gesichtszüge waren verhärtet im Kampf in die reale Welt zurück zu kehren.

_Es ist, wie es ist. Tuk ist tot und dieser Spock wird wohl seinen Platz einnehmen müssen._

„Ihre Logik ist… fehlerhaft", brachte Spock vor ihm mit Mühe und etwas unregelmäßig hervor.

„Na, wenn das nicht eine Überraschung ist. Ich hätte gedacht, Sie brauchen länger, um sich von dem neuronalen Schock und den Medikamenten zu erholen", brummte Geral sofort wieder in einem feindseligen Ton.

„In der… Tat bin nicht… ich es, der für den Verlust… Ihrer Freunde verantwortlich ist."

Geral sparte es sich, ihn über Tuks Tod aufzuklären. Was würde das bringen?

„Haben Sie Schmerzen? Ist Ihnen übel?" fragte er gereizt.

„Mein Gehör… und mein Sehsinn scheinen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden… zu sein", Spock bemerkte, dass er nach manchen Worten suchen musste.

„Und wie es scheint auch Ihr Sprachzentrum", Geral ließ einen weiteren Scan über Spock laufen. „Ersteres scheint durch die vielen Betäubungsmittel bedingt, die Ihre eigenen Leute in Sie gepumpt haben. Anscheinend hat der Schock durch das Ans das Sprachzentrum ein wenig lahm gelegt. Ich kann keine ernsthaften Schäden ausmachen, wenn Ihr Hirn auch nur ansatzweise mit dem bajoranischen vergleichbar ist. Sie sollten sich bald davon erholen… zumindest, wenn Sie so etwas nicht wiederholen."

„Dafür… kann ich keine… Garanie geben", murmelte Spock und der alte Bajoraner konnte sich ein bitteres Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Nun, mir soll es egal sein. Ich habe sowieso nichts anderes zu tun, als Sie zusammenzuflicken. Aber eins sollten Sie wissen, Spock", er sprach seinen Namen mit merklicher Abneigung aus, „Sie werden das nicht ewig durchhalten."

„Etwas Ähnliches hat mir… Ihr Freund auch gesagt. Wie Sie sehen… ich halte den Widerstand noch immer."

Geral brummte eine abfällige Bemerkung darüber, die Spock nicht verstand.

„Entschuldigen Sie, bitte?" hakte er nach.

„Bezahlt hat Tuk dafür mit dem Tod. Für Ihren Widerstand und seinen eigenen."

Spock hätte fragend die Braue gehoben, wenn er sich dazu im Stande gefühlt hätte. In diesem Moment hörte er, wie sich die Tür zur Station öffnete und jemand mit langem festem Schrittmuster eintrat.

Dies und die sich festigenden Umrisse der Welt sagten Spock, dass es Caer war. Und der Haltung nach zu Urteilen, hatte er sich vor ihm aufgebaut, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt.

STSTST

Spock sah zu ihm auf, seine Pupillen waren fast schwarz, so sehr waren sie geweitet. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis der Vulkanier sich tatsächlich zu einer Reaktion bewegen ließ, die seine Erkenntnis bestätigten. Wie er zu ihm aufsah, störrisch, abweisend… das ließ noch immer ein Kitzeln durch Caer laufen. Aber zugleich, war er ungeheuer wütend. Wütend auf Tuk und die Tatsache, dass er das Schiff über seine eigenen mechanischen Fähigkeiten hinaus manipuliert hatte. Wütend auf Spock, der einfach nicht eingeben wollte und ihm dadurch mehr Ärger machte, als er es vorhergesehen hatte.

Alles in ihm drängte danach, Geral nach draußen zu verbannen, um den Vulkanier ein für alle Mal zu zähmen. Auf seine eigene effektive und aufregende Weise. Aber Caer durfte diesem Zorn und der Lust, sie an jemandem auszulassen, nicht schon wieder nachgeben. Zuerst mussten sie in den Maschinenraum…

Prüfend führte er eine Hand vor Spocks Augen und stellte fest, dass diese verzögert folgten. Der junge Vulkanier musste kaum sehen können.

„Wie siehts aus? Können wir dagegen etwas tun?" fragte er Geral harsch.

Der Bajoraner schnaubte und griff etwas erbost nach einem Hypospray. Er jagte es Spock jedoch ohne Zögern in den Nacken.

Das unvermeidbare Brennen ließ den geschundenen Vulkanier zusammenzucken, bevor er sich auf den Schmerz eingestellt hatte. Allmählich war dessen schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht gar nicht mehr so ungewöhnlich, überlegte Caer. Er hatte es vielleicht noch nicht geschafft, wahre Emotion aus Spock heraus zu schlagen, aber Schmerz… die Kontrolle über die Schmerzwahrnehmung hatte er nun endgültig ausgeschaltet. Und es war eine kleine Genugtuung.

Er beobachtete, wie Spocks Pupillen begannen, sich zusammenzuziehen und sein Blick klarer wurde.

„Du wirst mich begleiten, Spock", es klang fast wie eine Drohung.

STSTST

Der Maschinenraum war winzig im Vergleich zu dem der Enterprise. Spocks Kenntnisse über Schiffe verschiedener Bauarten und Kulturen befähigten ihn dazu, die wichtigsten Antriebskomponenten auf Anhieb zu identifizieren.

Der unsanfte Stoß in seinem Rücken, wies ihn an, sich in den Raum zu begeben. Spock hatte nicht viele Möglichkeiten, er musste dem Befehl wohl Folge leisten, denn sein Körper verriet ihn. Und so taumelte er kurzweilig, als seine Beine weich wurden und er nach vorne fiel.

Caer diktierte ihn zu einer kleinen Konsole vor dem fremdartigen Warpantrieb und zeigte darauf.

"Kannst du damit etwas anfangen, Spock?" fragte er ungeduldig und ließ seine Finger geschickt über die glatte Oberfläche huschen.

Mehrere Pläne und Beschreibungen der Systeme wurden angezeigt. Caer schien sich schon damit auszukennen, aber die Sabotage hatte er wohl nicht beseitigen können.

"Ich bin Wissenschaftsoffiszier und kein Maschinerist", erwiderte Spock unwillig, aber wahrheitsgemäß. "Meine Kenntnisse sind begrenzt, was die technische Wartung eines Schiffes angeht."

Caer ließ seine Wut in einem Schlag auf die Konsole ausbrechen. Der Schirm darauf flackerte kurz protestierend. Im nächsten Moment packte er Spocks Nacken und schlug seinen Kopf knapp neben die malträtierte Stelle. Spock hatte nicht die Kraft, sich dagegen zu wehren und ließ es mit sich geschehen. Der Aufprall ließ seine Welt kurzweilig aus den Fugen geraten.

„Wenn es sich hier um ein Hardwareproblem handeln würde, könnte ich den Fehler wohl selbst beheben. Aber das ist es nicht. Tuk hat irgendetwas auf der Subroutinenebene verändert und ich kann nicht identifizieren, was es ist. Du kannst es aber…"

Ohne Zweifel zog Caer seine Schlüsse aus Spocks eigener Manipulationsaktion, als er die Systeme auf niederster Ebene verändert hatte. Dass es ihm nun zum Verhängnis wurde, war bedauerlich.

Caer ließ seinen Kopf los und er richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Noch immer fühlte Spock sich benommen und jede schnelle Bewegung konnte zu einem neuerlichen Schlingern seiner Wahrnehmung führen.

Er ließ seine Augen über die von Caer aufgerufenen Routinenaufrufe des Systems schweifen. Es war nicht schwierig herauszufinden, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Diverse Sensoren zur Sicherheitsprüfung des Warpkerns schienen falsch zu funktionieren und zeigten eine viel zu hohe Animaterieausschüttung an. Die Problematik bestand wohl eher darinnen den eigentlichen Fehler zu finden.

Spock war keineswegs bereit, sich dieser Herausforderung zu stellen, blieb untätig und stumm.

STSTST

In Caer wuchs die Rage zu einem ihm selbst unbekannten Level an, als Spock sich seinen Befehlen einfach nicht fügen wollte. Erst nach Sekunden wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die Zähne gebleckt hatte und tief schnaufte. Er musste wohl einen hochroten Kopf haben.

_Ruhig Blut,_ ermahnte er sich. _Er muss zunächst den Antrieb richten, damit wir von hier verschwinden können. Diese Föderationstrottel werden nicht ewig warten bis sie den nächsten Versuch unternehmen._

Aber in diesem Moment erweckte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war kaum wahrnehmbar. Aber Caer, der dieses Schiff schon seit fünfzig Jahren flog, fiel es auf. Dieser flache, bittere Geruch. Kaum merklich, aber real.

Sein Kopf schnellte herum, als er die Quelle dafür suchte. Spock wandte den Kopf zu ihm, als er seine Irritation bemerkte. Und im nächsten Augenblick roch er es selbst. Es war nur ein Hauch der Verwunderung in seinen Zügen und auch nur allzu kurz. Bis er erkannte, was das bedeuten mochte.

Caer konnte die Quelle nicht ausmachen. Was auch immer das für ein Gas war, es war völlig unsichtbar und musste aus einem der vielen Schächte kommen.

Die Mistkerle versuchten sie alle zu betäuben!

Schnell packte er Spock und drückte ihn unsanft zur Seite. Die Kräfte des Vulkaniers waren so ausgemergelt, dass dies ausreichte, um ihn zu Boden zu schicken. Normalerweise hätte sich Caer über diese Tatsache gefreut, aber im Moment galt sein Augenmerk der Kontrolle der Lüftungsschächte.

„Computer, sofort die Zufuhr der Luft zum Maschinenraum unterbrechen!" schnappte er und gab diverse Kommandos ein.

„Warnung", antwortete der Computer und plötzlich wechselte die Beleuchtung in ein schales Gelb. „Luftzufuhr kann nicht unterbrochen werden."

STSTST

Kaum zwanzig Kilometer entfernt, in den unendlichen Weiten des Weltalls schwebend, gab die Enterprise ein monumentales und Ehrfurcht gebietendes Bild ab. Still drohend hing sie vor dem viel kleineren Schiff der Mittelklasse, dessen Außenhülle von der Sonne des Taylon-Systems silbern glänzte.

In ihrem Inneren war die Stimmung viel lauter und aufgeregter. Scotty schlug triumphierend auf die Seite der Konsole und stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, während er und Chekov sich high-five-Stil abklatschten. Sie hatten es geschafft! McCoys kleiner Bewusstseinskiller war erfolgreich auf das fremde Schiff in einen der zentralen Lüftungsverteiler gebeamt worden. Zugleich hatte Scotty noch ein anderes nettes Utensil aus seinem eigenen Werkzeugkasten mit an Bord gebeamt. Seinen ultrastarken Magnetgreifer, den er hin und wieder benutzte, wenn ihm ein metallisches Teil unpraktischer Weise in einer Jeffreysröhre aus der Hand fiel. Das Ding hatte die praktische Eigenschaft, manipulierbar zu sein. Und so war Scotty auf Nummer sicher gegangen und hatte den Magnetgreifer gleich an diese präkante Stelle mitgebeamt. Natürlich so eingestellt, dass es überhitzte und folglich einen netten kleinen magnetischen Impuls aussandte, der das Luftregulierungssystem außer Kraft setzte.

Ein Geniestreich.

Auch Kirk neben ihnen stimmte in die Jubelschreie mit ein und schlug enthusiastisch in die Luft. Uhura, die sich aus ihrem Quartier gequält hatte hielt sich beide Hände vor den Mund, Freudentränen in den Augen.

Nur einer stand stumm dabei, im Hintergrund des Transporterraums. Bereit, mit dem Medikit in der Hand und eine strahlende Schwester Chapel neben sich.

Pille.

Er wusste, dass es noch nicht vorbei war. Sie hatten Commander Spock da noch nicht heraus. Und als Jim kurzweilig in seine Richtung sah, fiel auch ihm das Lachen wieder aus dem Gesicht. Die Bedenken des Doktors holten ihn ein und er adaptierte den düsteren Blick.

Die anderen ließ er noch kurzweilig in ihrem Erfolgstaumel, legte dann aber eine Hand auf Scottys Schulter, sich über ihn beugend.

„Gut gemacht", sagte er mit erhabener Ruhe und als stecke diese Ruhe an, wurde die Feierstimmung auf eine angenehme Art gebremst und Konzentration setzte wieder ein.

„Danke, Captain", nickte Scotty.

STSTST

„Was soll das heißen, das Regulierungssystem ist offline?!" schrie Caer den Computer an und gab hastig weitere Kommandos ein.

Sein Atem ging schneller und er wurde sich dessen bewusst. Dabei bedeutete jeder Atemzug, mehr dieses unbekannten Gases einzuatmen.

„Geral!" er hatte einen Kommunikationskanal zur Krankenstation geöffnet. „Geral, verdammt!"

Der Bajoraner antwortete nicht. Hatte er sich die ganze Zeit noch mit Mühe mäßigen können, war seine Selbstbeherrschung nun endgültig dahin. Sein Blick suchte nach Spock. Er fand ihn auf dem Boden, wie er ihn auf die Ellenbogen gestützt beobachtete. Spock sah ihn an wie ein Versuchstier. Das allein schon stachelte seine Raserei noch mehr an.

Unsanft packte er Spocks viel zu weites Oberteil, fasste Fäuste voll Stoff und riss ihn nach oben. Spock wurde hochgehoben, mit einer Leichtigkeit, die er Caers Physiologie nicht zugetraut hätte. Als er sich rücklings auf der Konsole wieder fand, verstand er, dass er reagieren musste.

Er griff nach den zerrenden Händen, die ihn gepackt hatten und immer wieder auf die glatte Oberfläche schlugen. So fest er konnte, drückte er zu. Seine Finger fühlten sich weich an, als würde eine Narkose beginnen zu wirken. Sie war völlig ohne Wirkung, seine Bemühung. Er beeinträchtigte Caer kein bisschen in seinem Tun.

Der Außerirdische hörte auf, ihn auf die Konsole zu schlagen und kam nahe an Spocks Gesicht heran. Zu nahe in seine Intimsphäre. Als er Sprach machte er sich nicht die Mühe, die feinen Spucketröpfchen zurück zu halten, die sich auf Spock niederschlugen. Nicht fähig, seinen Ekel länger zu verstecken, wand Spock den Kopf zur Seite, schloss die Augen.

„Das wirst du büßen!"

Ohne Umschweife griff Caer nach einem Vibromesser in seiner Hosentasche, um dem tagelang unterdrückten Verlangen nachzugeben, den Vulkanier bis zum äußersten zu demütigen. Hungrig nach Rache senkte er seine Zähne in Spocks Nacken, fand perverses Vergnügen darin, so intim mit ihm zu sein. Er biss sich regelrecht fest, vom erdigen Geruch des Vulkaniers angeregt, vom schnellen Heben und Senken von dessen Brust angetrieben.

Gleichzeitig ließ er die Vibroklinge den Stoff von Spocks Oberteil entlang gleiten, nicht darauf achtend, dass er die blasse Haut darunter mit dunkelgrünen Brandblasen versah. Als das Stück Stoff durchschnitten war und Spocks Brust preisgab, ließ Caer von ihm ab, die gefletschten Zähne grün von Blut.

Der bittere Geruch des Gases erfüllte nun den ganzen Maschinenraum, war ungemein intensiv.

Spock spürte bereits die Auswirkungen. Ein Teil seines emotionaleren, nicht mehr zu unterdrückenden Selbst, hoffte inständig, dass er das Bewusstsein bald verlieren möge. Seine Hände zitterten bereits unkontrolliert, als er versuchte Caer von sich wegzudrücken. Der Außerirdische machte sich behände und unbeeinflusst an seiner Hose zu schaffen.

„Nein", murmelte Spock unverständlich, als er vergeblich danach trachtete, Caer an dem zu hindern, was er vorhatte.

Die kühle Luft drang an seine Hüften, als der El Aurianer sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Spocks Gedanken schienen allmählich von einem Nebel umfangen zu werden. Er hörte das dumpfe Rascheln von Kleidung, spürte die kalte Haut gegen seine eigene viel wärmere drücken, als etwas seine Beine auseinander zwang.

Seine menschliche Seite wurde zunehmend wacher, als sein vulkanischer Verstand von dem Betäubungsmittel zum Schweigen gebracht wurde. Und das Flehen dieses menschlichen Teils wurde lauter und dringlicher. Er sah zu, wie Caer sich in die Hand spuckte und sie nach unten führte, um ihn damit leichter eindringlich zu machen.

_Lass mich ohnmächtig werden!_

Es war entwürdigend, als der Außerirdische zunächst einen Finger prüfend in ihn steckte. Die warme Spucke ließ ihn einfach hinein gleiten. Als er dann aber einen weiteren Finger nachschob und sogleich einen dritten, schrie Spock auf, wand sich gegen den kalten Körper, der ihn auf die Konsole drückte.

Caer hörte erst nach grausamen Sekunden auf, die Finger probend zu bewegen. Seine blauen Augen musterten ihn kalt und berechnend. Voller Verlangen.

Caer zog die Hand zurück und Spock schloss die Augen. Er wusste, was unwiderruflich folgen musste.

Spock fühlte den Schmerz, als Caer erbarmungslos in ihn eindrang. Mit jedem Stoß wurde der Außerirdische wütender, fordernder, verletzender. Spocks Arme versagten ihren Dienst und fielen neben ihn, als seien sie nicht Teil seines Körpers. Caer rieb sich an ihn, versuchte immer noch ein Stückchen tiefer vorzudringen. Sein Körper riss Spocks betäubten mit, und sie bewegten sich ungewollten Gleichklang.

Caer fing an zu schreien, als auch er die Auswirkungen des Narkosemittelns zu spüren begann. Er würde das hier zu Ende bringen. Hier und jetzt! Und seinen Sieg über diesen verdammten Vulkanier erringen.

„Du bist so verteufelt schön, Spock. Und ich besitze dich in diesem Augenblick voll und ganz. Nichts kann mir diesen Moment nehmen."

Er grub seine Fingernägel in das empfindliche Fleisch um die Brustwarzen des Vulkaniers und entlockte ihm so einen süßen Aufschrei. Spock versuchte sich unter ihm zu bewegen, aber was auch immer diese Sternenflotte in die Luft des Schiffes injiziert hatten. Es beeinflusste ihren eigenen Mann schneller als Caer. Und damit hatten sie ihn voll und ganz ausgeliefert.

„Sie haben dich in diese Lage gebracht, Spock! Wegen ihnen bist du jetzt schwach und hilflos!" es bereitete ihm eine perverse Freude, die Verzweiflung in Spocks Zügen zu sehen.

Brutal packte er das markante Kinn und presste seine Lippen hart auf die des Vulkaniers. Er eroberte sich seinen erzwungenen Kuss. Spock schmeckte, wie er roch. Nach kühlem Stein. Unwiderstehlich.

Er biss sich an seiner Unterlippe fest und forderte grünes Blut. Es schmeckte metallisch süß.

Rasant näherte er sich seinem Höhepunkt. Er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und ließ von Spocks Lippe ab, als er sich nach hinten bäumte und sich in einem letzten heftigen Stoß in den Vulkanier ergoss.

Ein kühles, befriedigtes Lächeln auf den Lippen besah er sich seine letzte Eroberung noch einmal.

„Du warst es wert", flüsterte er, sich an dem bittersüßen Schmerz labend.

Spocks Augen waren halb geöffnet, Caer konnte nicht sagen, ob er bereits bewusstlos war oder in den letzten Zügen um die Erlösung rang. Er packte das Vibromesser auf der Konsole und führte es zu seiner eigenen Kehle.

Niemand würde ihm diesen letzten Augenblick streitig machen. Er wusste dies zu verhindern…


	14. Chapter 14

- Kapitel 14 -

Der eigentliche Erfolg führte bei weitem nicht zu einer solch fröhlich, ausgelassenen Reaktion, wie Scottys Vermögen, das Betäubungsmittel und den Magnetgreifer an Bord des Schiffes zu beamen.

Stumm standen sie alle da, nicht nur von Scham gelähmt, sondern auch von Entsetzen.

Als die Bioscanner alle Bewegungen auf dem Schiff ausgeschlossen hatten, waren sie das Risiko eingegangen zu beamen. Da Spocks Signatur und die des Fremden zu nahe beieinander waren, hatten sie beide zugleich beamen müssen.

Als die Umrisse schemenhaft erschienen waren, hatten sie alle ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln auf den Gesichtern getragen.

Als die Konturen erkenntlich geworden waren, war das Lächeln dem blanken Entsetzen gewichen.

Die beiden Körper fielen schwer auf den Boden, als die künstliche Schwerkraft sie in ihre Finger bekam.

Pille war es, der nach nur wenigen Schrecksekunden zuerst in Aktion getreten war und mit professioneller Routine agiert hatte, während alle anderen nur dagestanden hatten. Christine Chapel war von ihm aus der Trance gerufen worden, als er ihre Hilfe anforderte.

Ohnmächtig verblieben die anderen regungslos im Transporterraum, als Pille mit Christines Hilfe und der eines weitren Arztes, Spock hinaus zur Krankenstation schaffte.

STSTST

Später… Stunden später betrat Pille das Wartezimmer, wo Jim und Nyota schweigend nebeneinander saßen. Suchten sie doch sonst die Distanz, gab ihnen derzeit die gegenseitige Nähe halt. Jim sah auf, während Uhuras Kopf weiterhin auf seiner Schulter ruhte, schlafend. Ebenfalls wartend und wach, fand Pille Scotty und Chekov. Sulu hatte wohl noch immer das Kommando auf der Brücke. Sie alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll, aber mit dem Schleier der Furcht in den Augen, an.

„Er wird's schaffen", löste Pille die angespannte Stimmung und sofort war zu sehen, wie die Spannung ein wenig aus dem Lauschenden wich.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln nickte Jim ihm zu. Pille zog sich wieder in die Krankenstation zurück. Sachte und bedacht darauf, sie nicht zu schnell aus dem Land der Träume zu reißen, weckte Jim Uhura, indem er ihr vorsichtig über den Arm strich.

Mit einem scharfen Einatmen erwachte sie und schlug die von Müdigkeit gezeichneten Augen auf. Ihr erster Blick ging zur Tür. Aber dort war nichts, also sah sie zurück zu Jim.

Sein Lächeln sagte alles. Als die tagelange Last der Verunsicherung und Hoffnungslosigkeit von ihr abfiel, begann ihr Körper sich in einem Weinkrampf zu schütteln. Kirk legte seine starken Arme um sie, ohne einen Hintergedanken und hielt sie fest. Ganz fest.

STSTST

Noch war Pille nicht bereit, jemanden einzulassen, um die bedrückende, aber auch friedliche Stille der Krankenstation zu stören. In einer sterilen Ecke, durch ein Energiefeld geschützt, lag Spock in einem künstlichen Koma.

Pille dagegen saß an seinem Schreibtisch hinter der durchsichtigen Wand und starrte gedankenverloren auf das Kleinod, das in dem Behälter vor ihm schwamm. Was auch immer dies für ein elektrisches Gerät war, es war böse und verabscheuungswürdig. Erniedrigend…

In stundenlanger Konzentrationsarbeit, hatte er das dünne Kabel welches Mikrochip und Nervensystem verband, freigelegt, indem er Spocks Nackenpartie gänzlich abgetragen hatte. Der dünne entstehende Raum hatte ihm kaum Agiermöglichkeiten gelassen, als er die drei Mikrometer dünnen Drähte auseinander gedreht und denjenigen identifiziert hatte, der das Signal zum Ausfahren der Widerhaken leitete. Ein winziger Stromstoß, für einen Menschen gar nicht wahrnehmbar, hatte dann ausgereicht, die Haken einzufahren, so dass er das Gerät hatte aus Spocks Nervensystem herausziehen können.

Die neuerliche Instandsetzung des verletzten Fleisches war ein Klacks gewesen, der jedoch nach Stunden der Arbeit mehr Kraft kostete, als vermutet.

Und nun schwamm es da, in der klaren Konservierungsflüssigkeit. Unscheinbar, ja geradezu tanzend. Wie viel hatte Spock wohl darunter leiden müssen? Sein Blick glitt zum Medibett, in dem der Vulkanier ruhte. Die Werte seines Körpers wurden mit jeder vergehenden Stunde besser, auch wenn sie anfangs noch katastrophal gewesen waren.

„Doktor McCoy?" sprach ihn Doktor Lockhard vorsichtig an und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Pille sah auf, dann wanderte sein Blick zur Uhr. Schichtende.

Aber heute bedeutete es mehr als sonst. Heute bedeutete es das Ende einer Odyssee. Zumindest in physiologischer Hinsicht.

_Was Ihre Logik wohl zum Ausgang dieser tagelangen Jagd zu sagen hat?_ Überlegte Pille im Stillen, bezweifelte, dass er jemals die Antwort darauf bekam und erhob sich dann aus seinem Stuhl.

Er trat aus der Station heraus und fand niemanden mehr im Wartezimmer vor. Einen Augenblick zog er in Betracht, sich auf direktem Wege in sein Quartier zu begeben und die lange entbehrte Mütze voll Schlaf zu nehmen. Aber das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen, leitete ihn dann weiter zur Messe. Er trat ein, das Licht war gedämpft, und sah über die vielen leeren Sitzgelegenheiten. Zu dieser Zeit hielten sich wenige hier auf.

Nur einige wenige Stühle waren besetzt, ganz hinten an den Sichtfenstern. Pille ließ sich ein Clubsandwich replizieren und gesellte sich dann zum kläglichen, wachen Rest der Brückencrew hinzu, die schweigend aus dem Fenster sah, die Sterne betrachtend.

Er legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Lieutenant Uhuras Schulter und rang sich ein Lächeln ab, als sie aufsah. Er nickte. Daraufhin erhob sich die dunkelhäutige Schönheit von ihrem Stuhl, ein aufgeregter Blick, ein kaum wahrnehmbar zitterndes Atmen. Sie verließ die stumme Gesellschaft, ohne die Stille zu unterbrechen… auf dem schnellsten Weg zur Krankenstation.

Jim saß tief in den Sessel gelehnt, die Arme hinter die Lehne verhakt. Vielleicht wäre er sonst herunter gerutscht. Er sah kurz zur Seite, als Pille sich neben ihm nieder ließ, zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben und sagte…

„Schichtende."


	15. Epilog

Epilog

Es war ein merkwürdiges Erwachen, stellte Spock fest. Ein altbekanntes, sehr klares Erwachen, das in letzter Zeit eine Seltenheit gewesen war.

Sich seiner selbst vollkommen bewusst, übertrat er die Schwelle zwischen Schlaf und Wachen. Er schlug die Augen auf und spürte fast schon einen Hauch Verwunderung über die festen Formen der realen Welt. Alle Konturen waren klar, es war hell und er fühlte sich… gut.

_Ich bin auf der Krankenstation,_ schlussfolgerte er.

Dann war es also endlich vorbei. Er hatte dieses Martyrium lange genug durchgehalten, so dass Jim ihn gefunden hatte. Beim letzten Erwachen hätte er noch damit gerechnet, dass seine Emotionen über ihn hinweg wuschen. Aber diesmal war es anders. Er hatte die Kontrolle wieder. Er war Herr seiner Gefühle.

Und als die Erinnerung vollständig einsetzte, schloss er nochmals die Augen, um diese Kontrolle dazu einzusetzen, die aufkeimende Furcht nieder zu ringen. Er erstickte die unwillkommene Regung gnadenlos und als er sicher war, genug Druck darauf ausgeübt zu haben, packte er sie sorgfältig und vorsichtig in eine weit abgelegene Ecke seines Bewusstseins. Wo er sie hoffentlich niemals wieder zu Tage beförderte.

Und doch…

Als er den Kopf wand, um zur Seite zu sehen, Nyotas schönes Gesicht erblickte, wie sie da neben ihm sitzend schlief… Die Arme auf dem Bett überkreuzt und den Kopf hinein gelegt… es entglitt ihm einen Moment eine Woge der Freude und Erleichterung und der ungeheuren Dankbarkeit, sie nochmals sehen zu dürfen.

Er hob seinen Arm, der sich merkwürdig leicht anfühlte und legte ihn um ihre Schultern. Sie fühlte sich wunderbar warm an und er genoss die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen ihrer Atemzüge, bevor er sich zurück in den Schlaf fallen ließ.

STSTST

Als Pille Spocks Zustand das letzte Mal an diesem Tag prüfte, fand er eine Veränderung vor. Sie betraf keinesfalls Uhura, die seit seiner Erlaubnis unentwegt über Spock wachte.

Es war Spock selbst, der seinen Arm um die junge Frau gelegt hatte, in einer stillen Umarmung. Das erste Mal sein den drei Tagen, die er hier war, schien sein Gesicht friedlich und von den Schrecken der Entführung befreit. Er erlangte die Kontrolle allmählich wieder…

Pille wollte sich gerade abwenden, als ihm etwas Glitzerndes auf Spocks Wange auffiel. Verwundert darüber runzelte er die Stirn und trat ein paar Schritte näher, bis er erkannte, was es war.

„Spock", fragt er vorsichtig.

Er wartete einige Sekunden. Und als er sich schon umdrehen wollte, kam schließlich eine stumme Antwort.

Spock öffnete die tiefen schwarzen Augen.

Also war er wacht, wie Pille es vermutet hatte. Und plötzlich fehlten ihm die Worte.

Wow… Pille hatte niemals in seinem Leben gebeichtet oder angenommen, dass er es jemals müsste. Aber so musste man sich fühlen, wenn man etwas wirklich Schlimmes zu sagen hatte.

„Spock, ich…" begann er unsicher und geriet

„Ja, Doktor?" sprach die gewohnt nüchterne Stimme, in die man wohl hätte ein wenig Müdigkeit hineininterpretieren können, wenn man dies gewollt hätte.

Pille traute sich nicht näher, er wollte Uhura nicht wecken. Also griff er sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich da wo er war, verkehrt herum darauf. Er rief sich den Nasenrücken und presste die Lippen fest zusammen, als er darüber nachdachte, wie er es anfangen wollte.

Spock wartete mit vulkanischer Geduld auf seinen Anfang.

„Können Sie… können Sie sich erinnern an…"

Auch wenn Pille es kaum aussprechen konnte, antwortete Spock fast sofort und zwar sehr gelassen, als sei es keine Sache.

„Ich erinnere mich an die Vergewaltigung", meinte er und verlieh dem ganzen Verbrechen eine kalte Nüchternheit.

Es ihn so aussprechen zu hören, machte das ganze einfach… realer. Pille musste sich zwingen, nicht geschlagen die Augen zu schließen und den Kopf in Scham zu senken. Er hielt Spock Blick fest stand, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

„Was auch immer Sie sich vorwerfen, Doktor, ich vergewissere Sie, es ist nicht Ihr Verschulden."

Leonard wusste nicht, ob er verächtlich über sich selbst lachen, oder von dieser Aussage gerührt sein sollte.

„Ich fürchte, das ist nicht ganz korrekt", überwand er sich. „Sie müssen wissen… ich habe damit gerechnet, dass wir Sie früher außer Gefecht setzen würden, als diesen Kerl. Ich bin das Risiko eingegangen, obwohl ich spürte, dass er mehr Interesse an Ihnen fand, als er offensichtlich zugab. Ich habe Sie ihm quasi ausgeliefert", gestand er, was ihm so sehr auf der Seele lastete.

Spock schloss nun seinerseits die Augen, es sah aus, als sei er sehr müde.

„Sie haben alles getan, mich von Caer zu trennen. Hätten Sie es nicht und mich womöglich ihm überlassen… was denken Sie, hätte ich für ein Leben führen müssen", jetzt war seine Stimme eindeutig von Erschöpfung gefärbt. Vielleicht auch von Schmerz?

Pille bemerkte, wie Spock vorsichtig und kaum merklich über Uhuras seidenes Haar strich. Die Geräte zeigten, dass seine Atmung wieder tiefer wurde.

„Spock…" setzte er nochmals an, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Doktor."

Leonard zog die Stirn kraus.

„Ja?"

„Schweigen Sie."

Er kam nicht umhin, die linke Augenbraue hoch zu ziehen, als Spock zurück in den Schlaf sank.


End file.
